The Dark Before The Dawn
by Caranril
Summary: Link awakes to find himself in the care of a strange shadow people who claim he's been asleep for 10 years and that Zelda's missing. Meltose, God of Time, is nearing the Breaking of his bonds and seeks to destroy life and bearers of the Triforce.
1. Mistress of the Mind

Caranril: Hello, everybody! I find it irritating when people say "Oh this is my first fic", so I'm not gonna say it. I've written plenty of stories and even plan to publish one as a novel. I will say that you might find "Dark B4 Dawn" very confusing at first and you might not. I plan to explain everything within time, but if you do have questions go ahead and put them in your reviews. Maybe I'll make a checklist or something so that I cover everything.

Legolas: Stop talking and get on with the story.

Caranril: I will, I will. Don't go shooting arrows into the air.

Legolas: rolls eyes

Caranril: Okay, first of all, I own EVERYTHING about the Legend of Zelda! It's mine! All mine! Muwahahahahahaha!

Legolas: raises brow In your dreams.

Caranril: Actually, you're right. Only in my dreams...so don't any of you lawyers hunt me down for dreaming.

Legolas: Too bad they won't hunt you down for insanity.

Caranril: grabs Legolas and gives him a noogy Aw, is my wittle Lego-chan in need of a big squishy hug?

Legolas: Help!

Caranril: Okay, guys, read the story! By the way, you will come across a section in italics. That's a dream sequence.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 1: Mistress of the Mind

A lone figure slid through the stone passageway, barely lit by the flickering torches as it seemed to absorb all light. There was no poorly cast shadow to dance alongside, for these people were themselves shadows, sly and prudent and lacking in distinct appearances. Except for those who were powerful enough to bend their shadow forms to their mind's will and take any humanoid form called upon.

The figure continued from the light and into the darkness, relishing the void before entering another dimly lit area which could hardly be called a room, for the far wall dropped into an abyss that steamed with horrifying secrets. To the right of the door was a guard, relaxed in a chair, yet piercing, glowing yellow eyes indicated the sense of repose was false. The head bowed slightly, acknowledging the man who passed through the doorway. If one could call him a man. There were genders amongst the shadow people, but they were far from human.

At the guard's side were the prisoner's weapons. The shield, tunic, and sword would be useless to the prisoner now, for they were child-sized implements. Ten years worth of rust, moth holes, and cobwebs had conquered the once shining tools of the Hero of Time.

He ignored the arms, for he'd seen them countless times, and headed immediately for the two figures on the left. One was chained in a rather uncomfortable manner to the wall, while the other was sitting on the floor, cushioned by a long, silk pillow that could have held three people. Her long, purple hair flowed down her stiffened back, trailing the floor ever so slightly. She was sitting in the same meditative position she had been in for days now. As he sat next to her, she kept her eyes closed, but he knew she was waiting.

He looked at the prisoner, who's pale face was distorted with the activities of his mind. "Dreams are the mistress of the mind," he began.

"Yes, but the dreams he is having are far from pleasurable," she responded shortly.

"Do I detect remorse in your voice?" he chuckled. "Attachment does not really suite you, Genicca."

Genicca opened her eyes to glare at him. "For ten years? Wouldn't you be sick of dreaming about the Lost Woods, the Master Sword, and searching for something only to end up fighting long lines of Redead, Gibdos, and other monstrosities that only the subconscious could create?"

"So it's not attachment. Pity, then?"

Genicca glared at him, then closed her purple eyes. "As time has passed, and especially within this last year, his dreams have changed. Different elements, people, even enemies have arisen. Fairies, giants, everyday people, but always that blond girl."

He became interested. "Blond girl?"

Genicca nodded. "I didn't pay close attention to the dreams at first, for we knew it would be many years before he was the right age, but since this is the final year, I've studied closely, and I've noticed that this blond girl is always lingering in his dreams, be it in the fore or in the distance. She wears a white dress with purple bodice and a white head covering. I would say she's about as old as he was when he came to us."

"The Princess..." he mused. "Well, you haven't left his side for eight weeks now. You really should give yourself a personal holiday."

She opened one purple eye and looked at him. "Sorry, Jeric, but we've come too far to let anything go wrong. We can't manipulate Time, after all."

"Of course not, my mistake." Jeric gave her an almost wicked smile. Genicca ignored his emphasis towards the Hero and returned to her monitoring.

"But we can change the past..." he whispered to himself as he left the room. He basked in the darkness outside, then headed down the same corridor to attend to other matters. Such as finding the Princess.

Genicca sensed that Jeric had left and opened her eyes and sighed with relief. She rose and stood next to the prisoner, reaching up to push the limp blond hair out of his face.

"You're ready to be awoken, and I would do so if your life were not in danger. But I feel as though I know you now, like we've been sitting here talking to one another rather than me reading your dreams." She sighed once more and studied him. It was amazing to recall that ten years ago he had been a small boy when he came to them. Actually, that was just how _she_ liked to think of it. Jeric had found him in the forest and brought him back bloodied and dying. He had claimed that the boy was found that way, but Genicca knew better. A little healing did the trick, and now it was Genicca's mental ministrations alone that were keeping the fighting spirit of the young man from awakening. And every day, the spirit was growing harder to keep under her will. If Jeric didn't make her wake him, the young man would do it himself very soon.

And then the real difficult task would begin. Before awakening, she had to force upon his mind the beliefs that they were the ones to trust, essentially brainwashing him, and that he must find the Princess before the appointed time. The appointed time would be exactly ten thousand years after Lord Meltose's imprisonment and the bonds that sealed him from the world would be weakened. Weakened, and ready for the Breaking.

Genicca sat down and focused her mind on the prisoner's. She then began her lengthy task of purging his mind of independent thought.

_He staggered forth another painful step. He'd been fighting so many creatures, so many abominations, for such a long time. He had never really needed sleep since his christening of the title "Hero of Time", yet at the moment he felt he could go no further without it. The one thing that kept him on his shaking legs was the voice that kept calling him. She sounded urgent, not necessarily in trouble, but she did need help. A long stairway appeared before him, twisting and winding up into the blackness overhead. He sighed and took one step at a time. Fortunately, there weren't any foes to be dealt with...No sooner than the thought had passed his mind did a hundred mutated Kees fly down the stairs. Instead of their bat-like heads, these Kees bore large fangs dripping with venom. He had yet to be punctured by these teeth, but he certainly didn't want to find out what would happen if he did._

_He sighed once more, only this time in exasperation, pulling out a bomb and lighting the fuse. He tossed it over his shoulder and continued up the stairs as all the Kees swarmed the spark of the bomb. Seconds later, a large explosion sounded, collapsing the stairs behind him._

"_There's no going back," he said to himself. There never was any chance of going back. Ever since he'd tried to save the Great Deku Tree, his life had been filled with legends, danger, and battles. The only time he'd gotten to sleep was when he'd accidently listened to Anju's grandmother tell him a story without purchasing the All-Night Mask at the Curiosity Shop. Saving the earth from Majora's Mask had seemed like years ago, for everywhere he turned there was something waiting for him. No eleven year old should have to go through everything he had. He wished he could find Epona and escape all the horrors, but he seemed to be missing his ocarina. Which was a shame, because Zelda had given it to him as a present and it had been the royal treasure of her family._

"_Zelda..." He recognized the plea and his energy swelled. "I'm coming!" he shouted to the voice, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. What little light had been available was now non-existent as he plunged into the darkness. He stepped once more to continue up, only to find that there wasn't a step there. With a cry, he teetered over the edge and fell through the depths below..._

Link awoke with a gasp, struggling against the current that he had fallen into, only to cease struggling as he found himself not in a raging river but in a dungeon. A little more observation showed that his arms and legs were chained to the wall. He tugged against them, surprised to find that his arms were strong after all that battling.

_Wait a minute..._ Link thought. _All those battles, all those monsters...they were just dreams?_ He stopped yanking at the chains and glanced around, startled to see a woman sitting in front of him. She had pale skin and long purple hair, and when she sensed him looking at her, she opened her eyes to reveal their shocking purple.

"I knew you would awaken soon," she said quietly.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" Link said, finding his voice to sound strange.

"A little over ten years now."

Link's blue eyes widened. "T-ten years? But why? How?"

Genicca took a deep breath. Here went nothing. "You were found in the forest, unconscious, with naught but your clothes, shield and sword, and this little musical instrument." With that, she pulled a shiny blue ocarina out of her pocket. "I'm afraid within ten years your clothes and your weapon have fallen to disarray, but I felt that this was special and decided to take care of it until you awoke."

Link stared at her, then shook his chains. "If I was found and you took care of me, why am I chained to a wall?"

"Well that's simple. You've been having nightmares, correct?"

"Not really nightmares, just...dreams."

"At any rate, you were thrashing wildly and often, and we were afraid you'd hurt yourself or someone else. But seeing as you're awake now..." Genicca stood up and pulled a key out. She unlocked his hands first, holding his arms upright and slowly letting them fall to his side. Link closed his eyes and cut back a grunt of pain as the blood flowed back to his fingertips. She then released his ankles and stood back. Link squatted and stood, stretching his stiff limbs. As he reached up to take his hat off and scratch his head, Link noticed something was different. He pulled the black bandana off of his head and stared at it.

"What happened to my hat?"

"It is too small for you now," Genicca said, pointing to a small pile of cotton and steel. Just like anyone your age, you've grown in ten years."

Link approached the pile in disbelief, not noticing the guard as he slipped out to tell Jeric that the prisoner had awoken. Link knelt beside his childhood implements and pulled the cobwebs from them. He held the gilded sword in his hand, noticing that the blade was rust-free, but it was as big as a kitchen knife in his hand. He returned the sword to its position and stood, putting the bandana back over his blond hair. His fingers noticed the hoops that now hung one from each ear lobe.

"That's instar, a metal we've found in these caverns. It turns black once cooled off."

Link turned to face Genicca, thousands of questions filling his mind. "Why-"

"Genicca, you may leave us now." Link looked at the man that had suddenly appeared in the doorway. He word a black cloak over his black robes, and his hair was black while his skin ashen, but his eyes were a piercing yellow that cut into Link's own eyes and made him shiver. Genicca bowed her head, gave Link one last look, then slipped past the man, who was still staring at Link.

"At last we meet, Hero of Time." His lip curled into a nasty smile. The way he said "Hero of Time" with near scorn caught Link's attention. "I trust you have many questions."

Link simply nodded, biding his time as he observed this strange man.

"Such as, what am I doing here, why am I here, what _really _happened in the forest, what is happening on the surface... The answer to those questions don't really matter. What you should be asking is if your life is in danger."

Link started at this, then decided to amuse him. "Well, _is _my life in danger?"

"I'm afraid it is. You see, nearly ten thousand years ago, a person by the name Lord Meltose nearly succeeded in destroying the world. However, Meltose was chained inside a void inaccessible to immortals and mortals alike. The bonds that held him there were destined to fade after ten thousand years. When the seal is weak enough, Lord Meltose will escape. Because you are host to one of the pieces of the Triforce, he will want you dead."

Genicca listened to the conversation. This part was quite true, but the next part...

"Another person in danger of Lord Meltose is none other than the Crown Princess Zelda. After you disappeared, because you've been here, she went into hiding, and no one has been able to find her. Every inhabitant of Hyrule has been searching for the Princess, hoping to find her and bring her to safety within these caverns. Unfortunately, after ten years, we've had no success."

"And you want me to go find her," Link said simply. Genicca held her breath. This would be the moment they'd know whether her ministrations upon his mind were effective or not. Link shrugged. "I'd do it, but if things are as bad as you say they are, I'm afraid I won't do much good without weapons."

Jeric allowed a small smile. "That's exactly what we were hoping you'd say." He turned around to take a bundle from the guard, his smile growing into a wicked grin. His face was composed when he turned back to Link and handed him the leather-wrapped bundle. "I hope you will find these satisfactory."

Link grasped the handle of a sword and yanked it free. Much to his disappointment, it was shoddily made and looked like it would break with one swipe at a Stalfos. The bow wasn't much better, as it hadn't been filed to remove splinters or properly strung.

"They'll do," was all Link said. The belt and scabbard were a different story. Made of a white silver, they felt almost soft to the touch and shone with a light like the stars. Link returned the sword to the scabbard, noting the misfit of the smaller sword and the singular disparity between the two. Link noticed strange markings on the scabbard that weren't on the sword. All in all, this sword obviously did not belong to this belt and scabbard, as neither did the bow to the quiver, which was the green of fresh wood and smelt of it too, though it was old as well, for there were strange markings on it that were similar to those on the scabbard.

"What happened to the weapons that belong with these items?" Link asked, putting the silver belt around his waist, noticing a familiar eye symbol on the buckle as he tucked his ocarina under the belt. He admired the contrast it gave to the black tunic that he was wearing. He wouldn't be able to wear his sword strapped to his back like he was used to, but that couldn't be helped at the moment.

"They are long lost. They were weapons of the Sheikah, no doubt buried with whoever their owners were."

The Sheikah. That would explain the eye symbol's familiarity. Zelda had had a red eye such as this on her Sheik clothing. "Why weren't these items buried?"

Jeric gave Link his nasty grin again. "Not a tradition."

As he put his forearm armour on, Link was about to ask how people who live in underground caverns obtained such equipment when Genicca walked in with black fabric in her arms.

"For travel by night..." She held up a black cloak, "or by day." She turned the cloak around to reveal a forest green that was so dark it was almost brown. Link accepted the cloak and fastened it around his neck, making sure there was enough space for his Sheikah quiver to peek through. He set his bow about his shoulders, then looked at Genicca and Jeric expectantly.

"I'm sorry we don't have any arrows for you to fill your quiver with," Genicca apologized.

"It's not that, I'm just wondering if you have any suggestions for me before I start, like _where _to look for the Princess."

"That's why we want _you _on the search for her," Jeric grinned. He had an annoying habit of doing that. "You know her so much better than anyone else, so you ought to know where she might be."

Link shook his head. "A Princess ought to be in the castle, not in hiding."

"True enough."

Link turned towards Genicca before he saw Jeric smile again, ignoring his cryptic response. She gave him a sad smile before stepping out the door.

"If you'll follow me..." She turned and headed into blackness. Fortunately, the little light in the room he'd been in didn't make the dark such a shock. Link's sharp ears caught her footsteps and he followed cautiously, instinct in the dark taking hold. They entered a passage with flickering torches before arriving at a staircase.

"You will climb this for a long time, but it will end, I promise. When you reach the dead end, place your hand on the door. It will sense that you are not dead and will open for you."

"Protection against the dead?" Link asked, only slightly worried.

Genicca gave him a remorseful look. "Yes, ever since the fall of the...oh I cannot tell you. Just go."

Link eyed the stairs, then turned to ask one last thing of Genicca, only to find her gone. He glanced about, but there were only shadows. He looked at the stairs, and just like in his dream, he sighed and began to climb.

Caranril: lights fireworks Hooray! And that's chappie number one!

Legolas: Pyromaniac.

Caranril: Well what about you? You're obsessed with the Sea, what does that make you?

Legolas: A hydromaniac.

Caranril: Mm'K. (to readers) Didja like it? If not, I promise it'll get much better.

Legolas: Though not better for the characters, no doubt.

Caranril: Course not! That's what makes great stories, the suffering, angst, _blood,_ _gore!_...

Legolas: Okay, you're done.

Caranril: Well you should know! Lord of the Rings...

Legolas: Yeah, and why am I here again? I'm supposed to be in Valinor with those of my kindred.

Caranril: Manwe and Varda sent you to be my muse. Lucky you!

Legolas: mutters Luck has _nothing_ to do with it.

Caranril: Don't forget your job.

Legolas: rolls eyes How can I? I am an Elf, I remember everything. Readers, please do the author a favour and review so that she won't need inspiration from me.

Caranril: Hear the Elf? Please review! Go ahead and flame, too, 'cause I could use a good laugh. :D


	2. Lost Kingdom of Hyrule

Caranril: Well, I was gonna wait a week before settin' out chapter 2, but I figured it to be like this: sometimes when stories have just one chapter, people don't tend to read them because it often means the author isn't really serious about the story and doesn't plan on continuing. Believe me when I say that I have every intention of finishing Dark B4 Dawn, mostly 'cause I'm obsessive-compulsive and have to finish everything I start. Also, it doesn't hurt that I have up to chapter thirteen written and am still far from the end.

Legolas: You know, for someone who raves about logic, you're rather illogical.

Caranril: Yeah...what's that called again?

Legolas: Schizophrenia.

Caranril: No...that can't be it...wait a minute!

Legolas: (hides very effectively)

Caranril: Damn! Oh well! All right, I'm gonna thank my whole TWO reviewers for chapter 1, since they deserve it. Arctic Wolf 18...

Legolas: (appears and aims bow at Bantan) Ha! Take that evil...wha...? Okay, who replaced my arrowheads with suction cups?

Caranril: (runs away giggling) And also the other person who didn't let me know who you were!

Legolas: Come back here you fell creature!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 2: Lost Kingdom of Hyrule

Link reached the solid rock wall as promised by Genicca. He looked back at the long flight of stairs he had somehow managed to climb in his tired state. He may have been dreaming, but his body was exhausted from struggling against the things that had haunted his mind. He placed his hand on the cool stone, the hairs on is neck rising as a magic sort of feeling tickled his senses. He'd experienced this magic before, though he couldn't quite place it...

With the silence of a shadow, the wall slowly rose into a crevice, setting a blast of cool night air loose on Link's face. It refreshed and encouraged him as he emerged from the dank caverns. He looked to the stars, recalling the times when he would lie in the fields of Hyrule, after Ganondorf's evil had been sealed away, and fall asleep, awaking in the morning to Epona's impatient whinnies to get underway.

"Hm, I wonder..." Link said aloud, pulling the Ocarina of Time out his belt. Placing the instrument to his lips, he was once again surprised by the warmth that always pulsed from it. A sort of magic warmth. His fingers covered the holes and nimbly released the notes that called Epona from any distance. He listened for the answering cry from his beloved horse, but none came.

Disappointed, Link returned the ocarina to his belt and observed his surroundings. Jeric and Genicca had failed to give him directions to the castle or even Kakariko Village. He would have to rely on the stars...

Link groaned as overhead rain clouds had formed in the two minutes since he had last looked. Lost without a horse in a land that had free-roaming dead...sounded just like every other adventure he'd been on.

Pulling the cloak tighter around his body, Link pressed on, hoping that any direction he took would eventually lead to shelter. He noticed that to his left there was a barren wasteland of sand. If that was the desert, then he was heading straight for Hyrule castle.

The wind picked up and gave Link a shove from behind, then a push from the front, making each step a stagger against the howling storm. Praying to the goddesses that the rain would hold off, Link forewent his attempt to brace against the weather and broke into a run. Stumbling here and there, he shook it off and kept going, every step murder on his aching legs.

After an eternity of running and finding no shelter when the rain started pattering on his face, and Link felt he could go no further, his foot stepped into a spot void of earth or grass and head-first he tumbled into a hole.

"That's it, just keep drinkin'. It'll put ya back on yer feet in no time," a soft drawl came to Link's ears. He opened his eyes, only to close them as all colour swam into a spinning pool. A hand on his back helped him sit up slowly. A bottle was placed into his hands.

"Go 'head and drink up," the voice came again.

"What is it?" Link asked suspiciously.

The calm voice laughed. "You've had it before. It's Lon Lon milk."

Link tipped the bottle and the delightful taste of the milk splashed into his mouth, a little dribbling down his chin. Indeed feeling much better, Link wiped his mouth on in his cloak. This time when he opened his eyes, he did so slowly so as to not have another dizzy fit. He looked at the bottle in his hands and made to give it back to the girl.

"Oh you can keep it. We've got lots of them."

Link corked the bottle and tucked it into his bag. He looked up at his hostess. She had auburn hair, big blue eyes, and a gentle smile.

"M-malon?"

Her eyes widened. "Why I didn't think you'd recognized me!"

Link smiled back. "I'd recognize you anywhere. Especially with your shoes. After eight years you still haven't changed the style?"

Malon blushed and looked at her clog-like foot wear. "I find them to be rather comfortable, and they're easy to clean. Bein' on a ranch an' all..."

"Of course." Link looked around, noticing that they were in a cave of some sort, and the thick scent of fresh hay filled the air. On the far wall was a post to which several horses were picketed. There were also cows, Cuccos, and two ranch hands. A few feet away from Link and Malon was none other than her father, Talon, happily snoring on a pile of hay.

"What are you doing down here? What happened to the ranch?" Link asked.

"Oh, well, ya see...ever since the...fall of Hyrule castle to...something, creatures have swarmed the fields and any place unprotected. We had a sturdy wall around the ranch, but too many of the things wanted to get in...and they did. We've also had a lot of these rampant storms lately, and in between them, I've snuck out to the ranch. There's practically nothin' left. Whatever the creatures of the fields didn't destroy, the storms did."

"The...the fall of the castle? What's happened?"

Malon shook her head. "I'm 'fraid I don't know. One of the ranch hands, Renny with the hat there, had been the last at the castle. He'd been droppin' off a delivery of milk, an' he was comin' back, when he heard screams and horrible noises, an' like any decent person he turned around to see what was happenin'. He wasn't able to get very close though 'cause there was a wall of blackness."

Link blinked. "Blackness?"

"Yeah, like a shadow or somethin'. That's why there are so many dead creatures wand'rin' around, most of them came from the Market and castle."

"There were really that many people there? Last time I visited the Market..."

"It was failing, I know. But the Princess Zelda took matters into her own little hands and brought the economy up to the height it was at the time of the attack. Lon Lon Ranch was doin' so well too, exportin' milk products and our own purebred horses. Some place called Clock Town was where Zelda had been doin' business."

"H-hold on," Link pressed two fingers to his temple, his head aching from his fall onto it and trying to absorb all the information that Malon was giving him. "I thought Zelda had disappeared after I had."

"What, no. After you left four years ago, not disappeared, she set about to makin' a name for herself. About two weeks after you left, a couple came here for their anniversary. They visited the castle and the Princess listened to their story of a lad in green clothing with a fairy who had foiled the evil plans of a mask and brought them together. They wanted to visit his homeland and perhaps meet him again."

Link smiled. "Kafei and Anju..."

Malon looked at him. "You were the kid, weren't you? I might have known! Anyway, she didn't disappear until a few hours before the attack. Renny saw her ride out in a hurry, all dressed up for a long journey of some sorts."

"Miz Malon! The storms passed!" announced the other ranch hand. "Should we get the 'orses into the fresh air?"

"Oh, yes! One moment, Eli." Malon turned to Link. "This is the part where we rebuild. We have tents that we stay in during the pleasant weather, and then it's back into the hole."

"How do you get the animals in and..." Link trailed off as he watched the ranch hands set up a pulley system where they heaved the horses and cows up through the hole. Malon smiled and proceeded to climb out of the cave. Link shook his head. It wasn't magic or technology like he'd seen, but it was ingenious and effective.

He followed Malon out and up. He shivered slightly at the cool morning air, but he forgot his discomfort as he gaped at the wreckage. There was debris everywhere, even half a house not too far away.

"Somehow, after all these storms, the winds still find something to pick up and toss around." Malon looked to the east. She sighed, obviously recalling Lon Lon Ranch's better days, then set to work at lifting the horses and cows out of the storm shelter. Link aided them in their efforts, and in half an hour the animals were enjoying the fresh air. Another half an hour and the tents were set up and the supplies restocked. Malon invited Link to stay for breakfast, but he politely declined and firmly reminded her that he had to find Princess Zelda. Malon was kind enough to give him some provisionals and draw a rough map of Hyrule. She also gave him a compass, just in case he was caught in another storm.

"I hope you find her, because I don't think this land needs to suffer anymore than it already has," Malon said wistfully. "May the goddesses be with you."

Link had yet to encounter any dead beings in Hyrule field, but he knew that after nightfall would probably be the time to expect them. Malon had said that they were scarcer out in the field after storms, so he might not meet any at all. Which suited him just fine.

He had come across Lon Lon Ranch's ruins, and just like Malon had said, there was pretty much nothing left. The walls had crumbled to a few large boulders, and nothing remained of the buildings except for the shell of the windmill.

Only slightly discouraged, Link pressed on, stopping only to replenish his water in as fresh stream that hadn't been there ten years ago. Actually, it technically wasn't there four years ago, for he still recalled being locked up for seven years, and then defeating Ganondorf...He shook his head to rid it of the confusing thoughts. He crossed the stream, following the map and compass, until he reached the castle. At least, what was left of it.

Link swallowed hard as he looked at the bridge. He had seen the waste of the castle after Ganondorf had finished with it, but that was an amusement park compared to this. Right outside, where the torches used to be, hung two bodies, decayed far more than possible in less than four years. Link approached carefully, eyeing the bodies, then quickly passed through the broken gate. As he went under the arch, he felt his magic sense tingle again, only this time it wasn't a familiar sensation. He looked at the bodies, whose eyes had lit up red, then faded as he had passed. Link swallowed hard once more, then continued into the Market.

The vast space, though it lacked buildings and other structures, was evident of the prosperity of the Hyrule Market. Instead of vendors and their booths and people willing to barter, however, there were more bodies, all decayed, but all it strange positions, almost like they were frozen images of what they had been doing before they died. Link was confused at this, for Malon had said that all the people had become the dead that roamed the fields. So why were they here?

Link slunk past the bodies, shivering, for as he passed by each one, the empty sockets lit up with red and then faded. Breaking into a run, Link dashed through the palace grounds and into the gate, where guards had once stood. Sweating much more than he should have, Link realized he was feverish. He tried to still his shaking hands, but to no avail. He wasn't normally apt to having fairies at his side, for he had gotten quite irritated with both Navi and Tatl, but right now he would give anything to have some company. Living, preferably.

Link folded his cape and stuck it into his bag. "Don't need that if there's no one to see me," he muttered, then fell silent as he voice sounded strange. Almost muffled in the infinite silence. The silence of the dead.

Link tried to enter the castle, but as he placed his hand on the doors, he was thrown back by a bone-chilling force. He stood and shook it off, but his hand throbbed painfully, and the feverish feeling returned. Link paled, finding that he couldn't take much more of the sickness, and turned and staggered back to the Market.

It chilled his heart even more when he noticed that the bodies had moved since he had last been there. At first, he tried to convince himself that it was his imagination, but then he noticed that instead of random poses, each body was now turned and facing towards him. They looked like they were coming for him. Holding back a scream of frustration, Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He nearly vomited as he threw himself out of the Market and through a barrier that felt like the magic activated by the red eyes. He was practically crawling away from the castle, he eyes blurry with nausea, his limbs weak from fighting the strange magic.

A gallop of hooves caught his sharp ears, and with one last force of effort, Link looked up with his failing vision to see a white horse stopping in front of him, then blue leggings dismounting, before he lost consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caranril: (lights more fireworks) Huzzah! Man, I don't even know where I get these babies.

_One of the fireworks blasts free and magically, like Gandalf's fireworks, turns into a frightening form._

Caranril: Hey that's cool! Look, Lego-blocks, it's a demon thingy.

Legolas: Oh, no! (runs away) Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog is come!

Caranril: o.O Wow, never knew he could run so fast...Well, my muse is gone for the moment. I'll have to say please review myself. So...please review! .


	3. Folklore

Caranril: Whoo-hoo! I just love the effect almond roca has on one's blood sugar!

Legolas: May Manwe save us all.

Caranril: Well, I would like to see more reviews, or at least more readers, but thanks to Arctic Wolf 18 and the A.R. (anonymous reviewer). I'm so happy to know that someone luvs moi!

Legolas: Um, actually, they love your story.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 3: Folklore

A cool cloth pressed against Link's forehead, dabbing at the beads of sweat that were constantly forming. He moaned in discomfort and tried to turn over, only to find that he'd been lying on the edge of a mattress, and he fell off the bed with a resounding thud, tangled in sheets. He sat up quickly, and looked around. The first thing he noticed was a tall person standing on the other side of the bed, holding a bowl and a cloth. The next thing he noticed was that he was naked. He checked again. Well, almost, for he still had his leggings on, but his tunic, boots, and even bandana were missing. He glanced back up at the person.

They were wearing a blue body suit with armour on the forearms and the thighs. The face was covered and the head wrapped in white cloths. The most prominent aspect of this character was the red eye on the front of the body suit.

"Sheik?" Link thought a moment. If this was Sheik, then... "Zelda?"

"I'm afraid I'm not Zelda," came a deep voice, muffled in the face wraps. But the voice sounded almost...female. Link eyed the person again, this time noting that the figure was most decidedly not masculine. She set the bowl and cloth down and unwrapped her head, white hair spilling out, purple eyes focusing on him.

"Impa!" Link was surprised to see the Sheikah woman. After all, she was the Sage of Shadow and was supposed to be the guardian of the Shadow Temple.

"I know what your first question is: what are you doing here? Before I answer that question, I must tell you a story. A legend of folklore that's been passed down amongst only those of the Sheikah who possess the abilities to hold such knowledge. Such power. I have also taught it to my fellow Sages. Just listen."

Link climbed back onto the bed, knowing that whatever she had to say was going to be necessary for him to know.

"I know you have been told of the three goddesses and their creation of this earth, as well as the forming of the Triforce when they departed," she began. "But what you don't know is what happened before..."

As he always did when hearing stories from those who possessed magic, Link found himself in a trance and almost able to see a vision of what the story telling was talking about.

"...before the dawn of life when Din, Nayru, and Farore created Hyrule and the lands around it. The three goddesses had in mind to create and imagine. But there was someone else with the goddesses. A god, essentially, and he went by the name Meltose. But instead of creating life, Meltose sought to destroy it. His malicious ideals did not go unnoticed among the three goddesses, so a great battle ensued, a battle which formed the stars, for they are pieces of flesh from the wounded god and goddesses. Though they cannot die, they will still suffer. Though Meltose was more powerful than any one of them, all three of them were able to overcome their fellow god and seal him away in a large sphere. Around it, they poured all their magic and powers into keeping Meltose there. It was enough to keep him there ten thousand years.

"As a second effort, the three goddesses formed the earth around Meltose' prison, originally planning on it to be a failsafe, but life was formed on the barrier, and the goddesses fueled it, having no desire to extinguish such exquisite creations.

"When they departed, they left the Triforce as another means to protect the life on the earth, for they couldn't bear to see the spirits destroyed. Unfortunately, the Triforce is the essence of the three goddesses, and therefore that is what Meltose hates. He will never again be powerful enough to fight the goddesses, but he can destroy all life on this earth. And he will start with those who bear the markings of the Triforce of their right hands."

Link looked at his right hand, knowing that within it lay the Triforce of Courage. "Jeric mentioned Lord Meltose," he said aloud.

"Who is Jeric?" Impa asked.

"Someone who helped me on my way. A rather creepy sort of guy, if you ask me. Genicca was nice enough, though."

"Hm," was all Impa said. She grabbed something and held it out to Link. "Here are the rest of your clothes. Your boots are by the door. You were having a reaction to the perverted magic in the castle. Whatever houses the dead there isn't friendly to those still living."

Link slipped his tunic back on, noticing that it had been cleaned, and tied the strings on the front. His bandana and boots slipped on easily. He looked to Impa for the rest of his items. She was holding his scabbard and looking at it oddly. She swallowed and handed the belt to him, along with his quiver. He strapped these on before looking at her expectantly.

"There's something I want to give you, Link." Impa pulled a key from under her armour and used it to unlock a big chest. She pulled out a cloth-wrapped object. "This was my mother's, and I've never been much of an archer, so it's rarely been used since then, but I do believe that its partner is your quiver." She held the bow out to him, and Link took it, reveling at the slender wood that was intricately carved with ancient Sheikah symbols. The traditional eye was carved right were his right hand grasped when shooting. He pulled on the string and delighted in the tautness. It had the fresh wood feel and scent that the quiver did.

"Thank you, Impa! This bow is most excellent!"

Impa smiled. "I saw the one you carried, and knowing that someone could have given scrap like that to the Hero of Time made my decision to give you mine."

Link strapped in over his shoulder and felt slightly better about his journey. If only he had a decent sword, then he'd be set. "I have to find Princess Zelda. Can you give me any suggestions about where to look?"

Impa thought a moment. "We are in Kakariko Village right now. I know she is not here. I would just travel to each location on your map and ask around for any news. I can't imagine she's been this quiet for two years."

"Two years? All this has happened in two years?" Link asked incredulously.

"Yes, that was when the castle was attacked. Hardly two years after you defeated Ganondorf." Impa led him to the door. "May the goddesses be with you. And Link?"

He turned expectantly.

"Don't bother looking in the temples. They've been destroyed by the same force that decimated the castle. Think about your reaction to the magic in the castle. It affects those who are specially trained in the magical elements even worse."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Impa. Farore give you courage." He stepped from her door and into the streets of Kakariko Village. It had grown a great deal since he'd last seen it too. It was bustling with people, merchants and vendors lining the street, advertising their products with robust voices.

_The way Hyrule Market should be,_ Link thought. From the looks of things, Hylians had done well in switching locations. He wanted to explore the activities, but right now, he needed to go north-east. To Death Mountain.

The trail to Death Mountain hadn't changed at all, with the exception of a few more bumps in the road. He felt slightly better at this, lightening his step and quickening his pace. The Gorons had always been warm hosts, sometimes a little too warm as they loved to dish out hugs that could liquify rocks.

Link entered into the Goron City, the earthy smell greeting him like an old friend. Speaking of old friends...Link could see Darunia's home from the entrance. He recalled when he had played Zelda's Lullaby at his doorstep, only to find the Big Brother of the Gorons in a dangerously bad mood. Link chuckled and hoped he wouldn't have to run through that experience again.

He traveled down the spiral staircases that threaded the city, greeting those he recognized with a wave. Those he didn't recognize only stared at him in awe, whispering and pointing. He heard several "That's Link!"s encircling him, only making him more cheerful. He didn't mind the attention, but the simple fact that life here went leisurely and contentedly took much of his anxiety away. And, boy, did he have a lot of anxiety.

Instead of the great sculpture that had once stood in front of the shop, there was a statue of three figures: two Gorons and one Hylian. Link looked closely, then stepped back in shock as he recognized his seventeen year old face. The biggest Goron was Darunia, but the smaller one...Link read the inscription. "The Hero of Time; Big Brother; and Link, the Goron Hero." A smile spread across his lips as he remembered the pudgy little Goron who had been named after him. Somehow, in his young years the kid had managed to earn himself the title "hero". Well who was he to argue about a kid being called a hero?

The door to Darunia's home was open, and feeling confident, Link walked right in. He stood in the hallway, looking about, noticing several random holes in the walls. A hunched form sat in front of a fire, making horrible noises that Link later recognized as snoring. He peered at the face of the Goron, noting it to be Darunia with many more wrinkles, and continued around the house.

A quiet noise caught his ear, and too late he turned. A tremendous force rammed into him from the side, sending him flying over Darunia's sleeping form and into the fire. Link yelled and rolled right out, only scorching a few hairs and singeing his already black tunic. He heard a thud, felt a shadow over his head, and rolled out of the way just in time to miss being crushed by a Goron pound. By this time, Darunia was wide awake, and though he looked older, he had by no means lost his fighting spirit.

"Wuh? Wasat? Oh, Link, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to crush this intruder!"

Link's eyes widened as Goron Link balled up and began rolling at a tremendous pace right for him. Calling upon Farore, Link leapt for the banners hanging from the ceiling and managed to catch one, avoiding being crushed. His grip slipped and he fell to the floor, but this time he was ready.

"OH! Link! Is that really you?"

"Oh course it is, Dad!" came Goron Link's voice, muffled from his rolled form.

"No, no, not you, son! It's Link, the one you're named after!"

"WHAT?!" Goron Link unrolled and stared at Link in disbelief. Link sized him up, realizing that he had grown a lot in just four years. He was about as large as Darunia. "Oh, I'm so sorry Link! I thought you were going to rob us or something!" Goron Link took Link's hand and pumped it up and down so hard that Link's teeth chattered. "'Course I didn't think at the time that if you were a thief that you shouldn't have gotten past all the other Gorons!"

"T-that's o-o-kay, Link," Link stuttered, trying to hold his head still.

"We haven't seen you for four years, now!"

"But I've been missing for-"Link cut off, realizing that no one but Zelda and the Sages knew that he had traveled through time. Somehow, even though he had to go back and live those seven years, he came forward and defeated Ganondorf just the same. Which meant that if he had been conscious four years ago, he might have been able to see himself...Link shook his head, trying to clear it of the confusing thoughts. "Never mind."

"So, is there something we can do for you? I'm afraid there's nothing wrong with the Fire Temple...okay maybe there is, but there's nothing you can do about it, because it's been destroyed."

"I know," Link said quickly. "And I don't have very much time. My life, Princess Zelda's life, and the lives on the entire planet are in danger if I don't hurry. I don't have time to explain, sorry."

"I know." Darunia looked at him sadly. "Impa's told us many times the story of Meltose. I have a few things to add, perhaps nothing to do with Meltose, but the information may come in handy. She told this to us, mostly because sometimes all we can do is talk, but Impa said that there used to be another race of Sheikah."

"Another?"

"Yes. The Sheikah, because they use dark magic, had stayed underground and out of sight of surface dwellers. Eventually, it was decided they were to face the world, not necessarily live openly among them, but they could help with trivial problems that were to great for mere mortals. They lived in shadow, but eventually began serving the royal family. They became sworn protectors of the throne, though since then the race has nearly died out, though no one knows why. Now, when the Sheikah decided to join the surface dwellers, there were also those amongst them who refused to go. They remained behind in the underground dwellings, and as far as Impa knows, they haven't survived."

This particular bit of information was quite interesting to Link as he digested it. Underground Sheikah? Jeric and Genicca had given him Sheikah items, and now that he thought about it, the magic in the exit wall that had seemed familiar was Sheikah magic. Could it be they still existed?

"Thank you for your time, Darunia. Link." Link stood, prepared to continue on his way.

"Wait Link!" Goron Link stopped him at the door. "I want you to have this. After all, you did give me your autograph." He grinned at Link as he handed him a sheath. Link took it and pulled out a long knife, glistening red from the rock walls.

"Now, this isn't an ordinary knife. See, when you throw it, it comes back to you, like a boomerang. Like this." Goron Link took the knife and aimed at a water pot. He hurtled the knife with great strength, but completely missed the pot and embedded itself into the wall. A few seconds later, it jerked free and hurtled itself back at Goron Link. Link yelled and ducked as Goron Link missed it. The knife hit the wall, then yanked itself out and came back. The process was repeated four times before Link intervened and caught it himself.

"So that's why there are so many holes in the wall," Link smiled, sheathing the tricky blade.

Goron Link flushed slightly. "I thought it was so cool when I got it, but no matter how much I practice, I can't ever seem to catch it. Goron reflexes just aren't built for something like that."

"I see. Well, thank you, Link."

Goron Link pounded his chest with his fists. "Din lend you strength, Hero!"

"Farore give _you _courage, Hero," Link taunted, waving farewell to the Goron Hero.

When Link returned to Kakariko, the sun was nearing the horizon and nearly all of the buyers and sellers had packed up and retired to indoors. Link wandered the streets for awhile, marveling at the wondrous changes that had been made. He visited the House of Skultulla, pleased to find that the family hadn't been placed under a curse again. They had been so happy to see him that they fed him dinner and offered a room for the night. Link had turned down the room, deciding that he'd better get a move-on to Zoras' Domain if he wanted to beat the sun.

With an adult's wallet freshly filled with two hundred rupees as a gift from the Skultulla family, Link left the hustle and bustle of Kakariko Village for the dreariness of Hyrule Field. He could smell death on the air, heralding the creatures that enjoyed wandering in the moonlight. He walked quickly, but didn't run, for he needed to spare his strength as much as possible. At the rate he was going, he didn't think he'd last another long day like he'd just been through. Actually, he had gotten quite a bit of rest at Impa's house, for it had been nightfall when he'd left the castle yet was midday when he had awoken.

Link walked along the river, knowing it would be a failsafe if he didn't beat the darkness. None of the dead could stand running water, especially flowing with protective spells out of Zoras' Domain. When a Sage was a Princess of the Zora's there would be nothing to harm her people. Link was hoping Ruto had forgotten him and found a mate of her own race, for the last thing he needed was a romantic entanglement with the throne.

_It would be just my luck if-_ Link froze as he felt a cool blade pressed to his throat. A voice chuckled in his ear.

"What's a handsome man like you doing out here in the dark? Hm, beggin' to be robbed, I suppose..." And with that, the person shoved him into the river and thrust his head underwater and held it there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caranril: (makes to light some fireworks) Yip-

Legolas: Oh no you don'! (hoses down author and pyrotechnics) Aha! take that!

Caranril: ;; Y-you ruined all my fun! Weebeebeebee...(eyes tear up)

Legolas: Quick, before she breaks into song! Please review! If you don't she'll...what was it again?

Caranril: (sings Gollum's Song) These tears we cry Are falling rain For all the lies you told us, The hurt, the blaaaaaaame!

Legolas: Oh right. If you don't, she'll sic Gollum on you.

Gollum: Where is it? Wherrrrre is it?

Legolas: (points to readers) They have it.

Gollum: MY PRECIOUS! (reaches for your neck)


	4. Royal Pains

Caranril: Thanks to T-bone and Art for reviewing!  Enjoy this next chappie!

Legolas: Fortunately for T-bone's muses, Caranril thought it would be funny to hide every single one of my arrows around the forest.  As for my bow...

Caranril:  Muwahahaha!  I'll never tell!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 4: Royal Pains

Link tried to struggle against his assailant, but with his entire body underwater, his movements were sluggish and futile. Link's mind started to black out from his efforts and his dwindling supply of oxygen. He tried to keep his burning lungs from inhaling, but the desperation was stronger than his will. He breathed in...and found he was able to breath out...and in again...and back out. He stopped his struggling, bewildered. As soon as his fight had ended, so did the pressure holding his head underwater.

Link shot out of the river, spraying water everywhere as he flipped his long hair back and drew his new knife. He whirled around, prepared to strike, but froze in surprise to see a figure floating over before him, laughing hysterically. He didn't know what to make of it, until they straightened and gave him a broad smile.

"Hello, Link, my dear fiancee!"

Link blinked twice, recognizing the fish-like features in the dark. "Ruto? Princess Ruto?"

"Of course, silly!" Ruto swam closer. She hadn't changed a lot since he had seen her, well, technically four years ago. She wore clothing, dark colours, probably to prevent being seen at night. She gave him a long, studious look up and down. "Where have you been? You're so pale! And your hair is so...unruly. But your eyes are still the same, fiery blue they've always been."

Link shrugged his shoulders nervously. "I've been...away."

"It's no matter. We should return to Zoras' Domain before the dead roam about."

Link couldn't agree more. As they crossed the river, his first question returned to his mind. "Why didn't I drown when I tried to breath underwater?"

Ruto giggled. "Oh, you remember the blue tunic my father gave you? Obviously you don't have it anymore, but I created my own version of an item that allows you to breath underwater. I knew you would return someday, and I wanted to give you a wedding present. It's that necklace."

Link's hand flew to his throat. He tried to take it off to look at it, afraid that it was some gaudy item that would raise questions.

Ruto giggled again. "You can only take it off or put it on underwater. And don't worry, it's a simple blue metal band. Well, it looks like metal. It's made of magic, of course."

"And how did you know I was coming?" Link wondered.

"I'm a Sage, do you think there's any chance I wouldn't know?" Ruto giggled...again. "Actually, if you couldn't sense it, the river flowing out of Zoras' Domain is spelled, not only to prevent any evil creatures from crossing their rapids, but I can also hear rumours of happenings about Hyrule. When you filled your water in the river, I heard of your presence. I've been waiting for a couple days here, knowing that eventually you would come to the land of the Zoras for clues of where to find the Princess."

"You know about my quest?" Link knew her answer as soon as he asked the question.

"I'm a Sage," she giggled.

Yep, punctuated by another giggle. She had an irritating habit of repeating herself. And giggling.

Ruto guided him through the twists and traps up to the waterfall, meant to deter the dead, but Link knew he could have figured it out on his own. When they stood in front of the waterfall, Link pulled out his ocarina to separate the waters, but Ruto held up her hand to stop him.

"The Lullaby of the royal family no longer works in this land," she said solemnly.

Link looked at their feet, and where the symbol of the Triforce had once been, there was a blackened circle. Like someone had burned the ground where the symbol lay in attempt to wipe it away.

"What happened?" Link asked.

Ruto lifted her hands and whispered a few words, and the falls parted. She grasped his hand and jumped over the gap, leading him right after her. "The same thing that happened to the castle and all the temples," she explained morosely as they entered Zoras' Domain. "Every symbol of the Triforce, every tribute to the goddesses, all of them have been burned out by a strange shadow. With the temples destroyed, there was no longer a reason for us Sages to remain separated from those we love." They entered the audience chamber of the King, each bowing reverently to the very obese King Zora. Ruto continued as they entered the royal chambers to talk in private.

"Whatever this force is, the one Impa told us about, it desires the eradication of the Triforce and everything that relates to the goddesses, but that would be impossible, so everything lesser is burned up, or however that happens." Ruto opened the door to her room and sat on her bed. She opened her mouth to say something when a blur of white flashed past Link and tackled the bed right next to Ruto. Link nearly fell over with his surprise and Ruto shrieked.

"You little monster! What are you doing in my room?"

Link regained his composure and looked at the young Zora perched on the bed just out of Ruto's reach, an impish grin plastered on his face.

"And who are you?" Link asked in surprise.

"Actually, I should be askin' who you are, elf," he retorted, looking Link up and down.

"Harlen, be nice! Link is my guest," Ruto said authoritatively. "And this is MY room, so scram!"

"This could have been my room, but you had to come back from the Water Temple!" Harlen stuck his tongue out at her.

"Daaaaaaaddy!" Ruto screamed.

A pattering of feet sounded outside the door, and Link wondered how King Zora was able to run on those tiny legs, when a Zora burst through the door.

"Prince Harlen, the King requests your presence to discuss the matters of the crown," the Zora announced with somewhat practiced ease.

"Ooookkaaaay," Harlen sighed. "Always whining...stupid girl."

"Harlen, do you want to see the things I can do as a Sage?" Ruto threatened.

"No," Harlen stuck his blue tongue out again as he ran out the door, followed by the relieved Zora messenger.

"Who was that?" Link asked curiously.

Ruto sighed in exasperation. "Nearly two years ago, before I had created a defense against the new creatures, some of them were able to make it past the waterfall and into the Domain. They killed several Zoras and their families before I was able to stop them. It so happened that my aunt and uncle were murdered and their son orphaned. So Daddy adopted the little wretch, and now he seeks to place Harlen on the throne instead of me. He wants a male of the family, thinks it will be a stronger rule." Ruto bristled. "I used to be his favourite thing in the world, but since I left to protect the Water Temple, I think he's resented me for abdicating the throne. When I returned, he said he might let me reclaim the crown, but then a week later Harlen joined our family."

Link was silent. He had always considered Ruto to be a spoiled brat, but she did have important responsibilities, and when she had lost the privilege of maintaining the temple, her father hadn't been too welcome to his only child's return.

"At least he understands your frustration with Harlen and gets him off your back sometimes," Link offered.

"Hah, the only reason he interferes when I'm about to lose it is because he knows I'll do something permanent to him, like change him into a fish or something," Ruto replied bitterly. Her expression changed as a thought crossed her mind.

"But...I will be able to claim the throne if I _marry_ before Harlen is the required age for coronation..." Ruto giggled and peered at Link through half-lidded eyes.

_Ohhhhhh no..._ Link thought in panic.

"Do you recall the Zora's Sapphire that I lent to you and you never returned? Well, as I mentioned a long time ago, it is the engagement jewel of my family. Seeing as you haven't rejected the proposal by returning the gem, I would say that a wedding is still planned."

_Thinking fast..._ Link cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sorry, Ruto, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn your offer down. You see, I'm desperate to find the Princess before it's too late, for if the power that wants to destroy the Triforce is freed, he will kill Zelda and me. I must act as quickly as I can, and if I do die, then Harlen will get the throne anyway. I'm sorry, but I must continue with haste."

Ruto looked crestfallen. Her eyes almost beaded up with tears, but when she met Link's eyes, they were clear. "I understand. I do not wish for you to die. If this evil is defeated or simply passes us by, I will find you, Link. No matter where you go, I will find you and hold you to your promise of marriage."

Link nodded, rushed to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Of course. Goodbye, Ruto, and thank you for the necklace."

"Farewell, fiancee." Ruto saw him to the door.

"Besides, I'm sure there's plenty of Zoras who would love to get to know you, Ruto," Link added before dashing through the audience chamber.

"But it's you who I want to love to get to know me," Ruto said sadly before closing the door to pout.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caranril: (pouts and glares at Legolas) Stupid Elf, takin' my fireworks...

Legolas: For everyone's safety, especially my own.

Caranril: Despite my deprived celebration, I enjoyed writing this chappie. Harlen and Ruto's interaction was so much like my fights with my siblings. It's easier to believe characters when there are real life people to compare them to.

Legolas: Please review!


	5. A Plunge Into Danger

Caranril: (sticks tongue out) Nyaaaa! See? My readers loved me enough to give me more fireworks! Take that, pretty boy!

Legolas: I have way more fans than you do.

Caranril: (gives him a big, squishy hug) An' I'm one of 'em!

Thanks to: Arctic Wolf 18 (I find Ruto creepy too), Rikst (a new reader! Yay! (lights fireworks)), T-bone (Huzzah! More fireworks. Boy, is Legolas in for it)

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 5: A Plunge Into Danger

Link was out of the royal chambers in a flash, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure Ruto wasn't following him. He dove off the waterfall within the Domain and plunged into the froth below, startling several Zoras out for a swim. He continued downward, his eyes open in the stinging water, seeking the passage to Lake Hylia. While he was getting wet, he might as well do it all at once.

Unafraid of drowning now that he wore the necklace, Link took his time swimming to the surface once he reached the lake. He espied several items on the ground, rupees, frisbees, and such, but a red sparkle caught his eye as it twinkled in the sunlight. Diving deeper, Link reached out and snatched the tiny thing from the muddy earth of the lake floor. He bobbed to the surface to get a clearer look.

It was a tiny red, jewel, just clear enough for him to see through. It was no bigger than his thumbnail, so it wasn't any sort of rupee. Perhaps it was someone's keepsake which they foolishly took to Lake Hylia when going for a swim. Link put the jewel in his wallet, figuring that it would fetch a price at some market.

Link made to swim for the shore when he felt a gentle tug on his boot, then a yank that pulled him underneath. Remaining calm, Link kept his eyes open and looked down. Harlen's grinning face smirked back at him before he released his hold and joined Link on the surface.

"What are you doing here, Harlen?"

"Well, see, I thought you looked pretty cool, way cooler than any other boys Ruto's brought home. I dunno." Harlen regarded him closely. "There's something about you that I just can't point out...It's like I'm supposed to be near you for the future or something."

"I see." Link began swimming towards the shore, Harlen close behind.

"I come here a lot. The other Zoras don't like to come here for some reason, and Uncle forbids me to go, but I come anyway. It's nice to be away from all the training I have to go through to become king." Harlen made a face. "Who ever said I wanted to be king? I'd just as soon Ruto take the crown and I can be a normal kid again. None of my old friends are comfortable around me anymore, and I hate that."

Link slowed his pace, listening to the young Zora's frustration. They reached the shore, Link removing his tunic, wringing it out, while he propped his boots up for quick drying. He unbuckled his belt and unsheathed his lousy sword so that it might dry and not rust solid in the incomparable scabbard. He noticed the warm sun and stretched out on the grass, realizing that he must have been in Zoras' Domain for much longer than he had intended.

He watched Harlen in the water. He breached occasionally, twisting and diving in play. Link smiled, then lay back to soak up the warmth of the sun.

He had only been lying there for a few minutes when he bolted upright as the fetid stench of rotting...fish was it? or something else?...reached his nostrils. He could see Harlen swimming much farther away now, but something about the lake was out of place. A gurgling noise sounded, then the water in the lake began swirling around in a whirlpool like someone had pulled a plug. Link leapt up, grabbing his knife as a precaution. The water continued its torrent while he simply watched, but then his ears caught a faint cry. A gurgling cry of a Zora.

"Prince Harlen!" Link spied his small white form being drawn to the vortex of water. He placed the knife in the waist of his pants, ran off the dock and dove into the water, swimming beneath the surface to resist the strongest pull. As he drew closer, he could feel the force grab him and try to bend his will to its own, but Link's was stronger.

To his dismay, Harlen had lost his weakening hold against the whirlpool and had been sucked down, spinning down farther and farther. Link cried "No!" underwater before letting the current take him. He could reach the Zora in just a few seconds...

Harlen suddenly disappeared, and the whirlpool ceased its fury. Link looked about, but was barely able to see his own feet in the very murky water. The water bubbled, and he pulled his knife out. He felt something slimy touch his feet, then it floated to the surface right in front of Link's face. With a shout, Link scrambled frantically away from the grinning skull. Saturated flesh was plump and peeling of the bone, while one eye remained in the socket, red with burst blood vessels from the pressure at the depths of the lake. The thin strands of hair floated around the head, giving the illusion that it was moving towards him.

The water began to clear and the rotting stench grew until it was nearly unbearable. Link looked down, and through practically crystal clear waters he could see all the way down to the bottom. And what lied on the bottom.

Many bodies, even more than had been in the castle, lay hacked to pieces on the lake floor, tangled into one gross mass of putrid flesh and bone. Evidence of a massacre, not weather or boating accident that might originally be thought. Link could see some of the slightly more whole bodies were still wearing colourful swimwear.

Link felt woozy, then nearly sick, but the sudden clouding of the waters averted his attention. Suddenly, out of the water exploded a huge monster fish, big enough to swallow Link whole and not even taste him. It was familiarly grossly fat with big bulging eyes, its tiny fins seemingly insufficient to move the large mass of flesh and scales. The fish opened its mouth wide and roared, blasting Link with a foul breath littered with old pieces of food, which Link guessed were the innocent people lying at the bottom of Lake Hylia.

Link lifted his knife, prepared to fight as well as he could against this monster. The creature saw his movements and chuckled. Link stared in disbelief, finding it hard to believe that this creature was so sentient. It opened its mouth once more, and with a hurricane force began sucking water, air, and Link into its jaws.

Link's eyes widened and tried to swim against it the current, but once again, Lord Jabbu Jabbu's lungs were stronger than he was. For now he recognized the monster; somehow, the Zoras' guardian had escaped to the lake and was now a human flesh-eating beast.

Link looked back and noticed that he was almost upon the teeth, which would surely skewer him if he didn't act...He stopped struggling and faced the teeth, and he found his break. There was one missing, and if he could just make it there in time...

Link slipped through the gap with ease, continuing to the back of the Lord's throat and into his vile gut.

Link stood up, his bare feet squishing into the hot flesh of Lord Jabbu Jabbu's stomach. He cringed, wishing he'd thought to bring his boots. Better yet, his sword. On second thought, not _that _sword.

Link proceeded forward, noting the differences between his presence this time compared to when he'd been ten years old. There weren't any monsters or electric jellyfish, but there was another of those tentacle things hanging from the top of the stomach. It looked to be made of shadow, possibly the same shadow stuff that had burned the Triforce symbols.

Huddled against the far wall of the stomach, on the other side of a hole that led deeper into Jabbu Jabbu, was a quietly crying Harlen. Link walked to the edge of the hole.

"Harlen, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

Harlen looked up, startled. Then his eyes widened. "Link! Behind you!"

Link's eyes widened and he rolled to the side before the tentacle smacked him right into the hole. He bounded to his feet with a quick recovery and faced the menace. It swirled and made to strike him again, and Link rolled under it and ran to the other side.

"What I wouldn't give for my bow," Link muttered to himself. "Or my boomer- Wait!" He pulled the knife from his waistband. Goron Link had said it worked like a it slice like a knife? Link lifted his arm and aimed at the tentacle, which was preparing another attack.

"Farore, guide my aim," Link prayed before releasing the knife. It cut through the air and headed for the tentacle...and missed. Link backed up, then felt the flesh behind him and realized that he had nowhere to go. He tried to roll away from the tentacle, but his panic had interfered with his timing, so it was able to snatch him up. Link struggled against its tightening grip, but the surface burned his skin. It began crushing his ribs, and his skin felt like it was on fire.

"Link!" a voice cried out.

Link blinked, gasped once more, then out of the corner of his eye saw the knife, flying? It was coming for him. Of course! Link's mind cleared and if he could breath he would have sighed in relief. The boomerang knife cut right through the tentacle's hold and landed in Link's hand. The tentacle dropped from its root and released its hold on Link. He landed on his back, writhing along with the tentacle as he tried to breath against the pain of broken ribs and burned flesh.

He shakily stood up, but fell down painfully as the floor of Jabbu Jabbu's stomach shook violently. He tried once more to stand, but finally resorted to crawling towards Harlen. He peered down the gurgling hole, then looked up at Harlen.

"Harlen! Lord Jabbu Jabbu is going to throw up! It will wash me out, but when he does, you need to jump into the flow," Link gasped.

"Are you serious?" Harlen looked disgusted.

"If you don't want to stay here..."

"Okay, I'll-"

Harlen's words were lost as Jabbu Jabbu vomited. Link didn't have time to take a breath, which didn't matter anyway because his chest hurt too bad to breath deeply. The repulsive vomit hit him with a tremendous force and propelled him right out of Jabbu Jabbu' s mouth. He hit cool water and painfully swam away from the warm flow of bile. All he could do was hope Harlen had made it out...

The young Zora found Link struggling in the water and swam to his side to aid him. They looked at Lord Jabbu Jabbu, who was quivering violently.

"Harlen, swim me over to him," Link forced out. Harlen complied and took Link's arms and pulled him over to the stunned fish. Link swam above his head, took out his knife, and plunged it deep into the monster's brain. Lord Jabbu Jabbu breached the water and threw Link from his head. He bucked wildly for a few seconds before breathing his last and turning belly-up in the water.

When Harlen was sure that Jabbu Jabbu was dead, he retrieved Link's knife from the once revered fish's skull and swam to the elf, who was painfully pulling himself from the water onto a small island.

"Mr. Link!" Harlen cried. "I brought you your knife back!"

Link managed a small smile for the Zora. "Thank you, Harlen." He gently lay down, trying not to cough as he examined the burns across his abdomen.

Harlen regarded him with worry. "Mr. Link, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm sor- Oh wait there is." Link looked to his left. "You see that island not too far away?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, there is a bridge connected to it that leads to another island. On this island is a grave. Pull the grave open and drop down the hole. There you will find a fairy fountain. Get the bottle in my bag back on the shore and catch a fairy and bring it back to me."

"Yes sir!" Harlen dove off the island and swam with all haste for the shore.

Link closed his eyes and imagined his was back home for a minute. He didn't really have a home, but the Kokiri were basically his family. He recalled that he had been shunned after the Great Deku Tree had died, but it hadn't been his fault. Even though they never died, the Kokiri were all very close-minded children. Except for Saria.

Link opened his eyes. That's right, Saria had been a Sage, and now with the Forest Temple most likely sharing the same fate as the Shadow, Fire, and Water Temples, she would be back to living amongst the Kokiri. A surprise visit was a must. Then again, Zelda might be hiding in the forest, for it was a very tricky place when it wanted to be.

It took Harlen a few minutes to return with the fairy (he had had a little trouble with the grave), but Link was none the worse for wear. Link took the dripping bottle and uncorked it, setting the pink fairy loose on its business of healing his body, which was not too soon. Link sighed with relief as his aches and pains disappeared and were replaced with the warm tickle of the fairy's wings on his bare stomach. When she had finished, the fairy returned to the fountain, pleased that she had been chosen to heal the Hero of Time.

"What are you going to do now, Mr. Link?" Harlen asked anxiously.

"Please, just call me Link," Link said warmly. "Actually, I'm going to go to the desert. It's closer to Lake Hylia than the forest. I still haven't found my horse."

Harlen looked at his feet. "I was hoping you'd come back to Zora's Domain and let everyone know that you destroyed the evil lurking in the lake."

Link knelt down and put his hand on the young Zora's shoulder. "It's not my way to brag about the things I've done. Which is why you're going to do it, as well as let them know that the lake needs to be cleaned up."

Harlen met his eyes with big blue ones. "I'll tell them. And I'll tell them that you saved my life. By the way, thank you."

Link smiled and patted his head. "That's what I do, my friend." He dove into the water and swam back to shore, a wiser Harlen shrinking into a white spec that dove into the water and returned to Zoras' Domain.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: (sniffles) I really like Harlen in this chapter. You see him as just a kid burdened by the affairs of the state, not an irritating pest like in last chapter.

Legolas: You know, you really shouldn't grow attached to your characters, especially if you're planning on killing them.

Caranril: (glares) No, no, readers, do not worry, if you are. I am not going to kill the little Zora prince. Legolas is just referring to another story I've written, the one I plan to publish. I killed two of my most favourite characters (actually a lot more than two died...), and another ended up in the body of an enemy. Confusing? 'Course it is. You haven't read it!

Legolas: Just stop talking and finish the chapter. With the rate you're procrastinating you'll publish the book when you're fifty.

Caranril: (blushes) Oh, yeah. Huh.

Legolas: My favourite line was "What I wouldn't give for my bow..." I'm telling you this Link character knows what he's talking about. You'd better not kill him off, because blond archer elves never die.

Caranril:O.o Mm'k.

Legolas: As always, please review!


	6. Of Thieves and Revenge

Thanks to: Arctic Wolf 18 (I like your logic concerning my fireworks) and Tizami (welcome aboard). Enjoy this next chappie!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 6: Of Thieves And Revenge

By the time Link finished drying off, taking a much-needed nap in the sun's rays, it was nearly dusk, only a few more hours before the sun went to bed and the moon awoke unspeakable things. Once again, haste was relevant to his quest.

For the hundredth time, Link wished for his horse. Riding Epona would get him places thrice as quickly and he could travel by night, outrunning any dead that happened upon them. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen.

Before Link left Lake Hylia, he stocked up on bombs and fairies. He had no need of arrows, since his bow had remained idle. He had found another bottle in his bag besides the one Harlen had used. Where he had gotten it, Link had no idea. Impa must have stuck it in there when he had been unconscious. No matter, for now he had two fairies available, just in case.

His pace swift, Link headed northwest towards the desert, where he might be able to either purchase or borrow a horse from the Gerudos. His feet left the grass and trod in packed dirt, typical of the arid land of the Desert Dwellers. He began the uphill climb to the Fortress, his head lowered in his effort.

"Stupid 'orse!"

Link looked up, startled by the angry voice. He turned and noticed several tents, people, and horses on the small plateau at the entrance to the path he was taking. Several crates and barrels surrounded the area, telling Link of the thievery of the inhabitants of the camp. One of the people was kicking at a large form on the ground, which whinnied pathetically. Link recognized the painful cry of the horse and felt anger burn through his veins. He ran to the camp and bent over the horse. She was emaciated, her red coat dull and littered with patches of missing hair, and she had whip marks on her bony back. Her side was bleeding, and Link glanced up to notice the riding rod in the hand of the burly man standing next to him.

"Hey, wot er ya doin' with me 'orse, mate?" the huge man sneered at him. His arms and face were hairy, while his clothing consisted of blue breeches, a black vest, and a large belt that could have held seven scabbards, swords and all. Link could see that he was missing a few teeth, while some of the others were gold. He also smelled like he was in dire need of a bath. Link stood to face him, or rather, looked up to face him.

"Why are you treating her like this?" Link asked, trying to keep his voice under control.

"She's a worthless mule, she is," he snorted. "Ever since we found 'er 'bout four years ago, the bloody nag's never done nothin' she's told to. Can't believe she's lasted this long. I'm gonna be happy to git rid of 'er." He pulled a scimitar out of his belt and lifted his arms over his head. He brought the sword down right over the horse's neck, only to be jarred by the blocking of the blow by Link's sword, which shattered by the force. The thief stepped back, surprised, but saw that Link's sword was now useless and wouldn't be putting up a fight. He grinned evilly, then swept the sword at Link in the manner of a poor swordsman. Link dodged the swing easily, plunging his drawn knife into the thief's back.

He howled and swung his sword back, catching the front of Link's tunic, tearing a neat slice in the fabric. The lack of resistance to the force of the swing threw the thief off-balance, and Link took the opportunity to draw his bow and an arrow. When the thief collected himself and faced him, his eyes bugged out in horror as he was looking down the shaft of an arrow in the fierce blue eyes of this boy. No, not a boy, a man.

Link released the arrow without a second thought, watching the head pierce through the hard bone and bury itself deep into the man's skull. He fell face-first to the ground. Link heard the shouts of the other thieves as they heard their fellow's cries, and plucked the knife from the dead man's back and threw it at another victim's throat, then drew an arrow and fired it at another thief. He heard a squelch and then a thud as the knife ripped through the soft neck and decapitated the thief. His second arrow had hit its mark and produced the same results as the first thief.

Link pulled a third arrow, released into a short man's wide open mouth, then held his hand up and caught the returning knife without even looking. He whipped around and sliced the throat of the man reaching for him from behind before releasing it into more flesh. He drew arrow after arrow, penetrating the thieves in the eye, nose, skull, throat, chest, and the rest he slaughtered with the knife. Fifteen men he killed at that camp, each with hearts as dark as Ganondorf himself, fulfilling the revenge for his horse.

When none were left living, Link wiped the blade of his knife clean and knelt beside the broken body of Epona. She breathed with difficulty, evidence of her slow journey to death. Link looked into her brown eyes, which sparkled with fire as she recognized his sight, his smell. Had she been in a normal condition, she probably would have chased him down and run off with his hat, or in this case bandana. Link gently touched her ragged mane and stroked her bleeding nose. She shuddered and seemed to sigh under his gentle touch, probably the kindest contact she'd received in four years.

"Farore, goddess of Wisdom, please let her live..." Link whispered through the tears in his eyes and the lump in his throat. Praying that it would work, Link pulled out one of his bottled fairies and released it. The fairy seemed confused, for Link hadn't suffered a scratch in his little battle. But the undying desire of a fairy to heal the wounded sought out Epona's body. The little pink fairy bobbed around her still form, closing the gashes and even patching up the fur. And then it disappeared, leaving Link holding his breath in anticipation.

Epona lay still for a moment, then with a snort rolled to her knees, and shakily stood on her feet. From that point, she eyed Link and nickered quietly. Link threw his arms around her neck, releasing his tears. He nearly knocked her over, for though the fairy was able to heal her wounds, it was unable to heal a starved body.

"Feel up to visiting the Desert Dwellers, old friend?" Link asked, smiling at her big brown eyes. Epona characteristically tossed her white mane, which was in desperate need of thorough cleaning. "What say you to getting you cleaned up and fed?" he asked fondly. Epona neighed and reared up on her hind legs, showing that though her body had been beaten, her spirit could never be. This was why she and Link were destined partners and could never really be happy without the other.

Link snooped around the campground, finding plenty of oats that Epona had been deprived of. While she munched happily, Link set the other horses free, which hadn't suffered nearly as much as Epona, but they clearly didn't know what to do with their given freedom. He also explored the stolen items. Most of it was unidentifiable trinkets of gold, silver, and precious jewels, but inside one tent there was something he'd never expect to see. Four girls, young women really, were bound hands, feet, and mouths, terrified to see the blond man enter the tent. One of them screamed silently as he pulled out his knife and seeing the blood on his hands and tunic. Epona's blood.

Instead of killing them like the thieves as they thought, Link released their bonds and gently helped them to their feet. They stood there for a moment, studying Link while he studied them. Their skin was nut brown and their hair long, while their pants ballooned at the bottom just above pointed shoes. They wore tops that showed their stomachs and one of them had a golden band in her long, orange hair. She looked strangely like what Nabooru might have looked when she was a teenager. It was this one who stepped forward and spoke first.

"Pale stranger, what has become of the thieves? We heard men dying outside the tent."

"I killed them," Link said simply.

"So we are free to go? Or do you plan to enslave us too?"

Link laughed lightly. "How could I by myself enslave all four of you?"

"You just killed nearly twenty men single-handedly. I think you can deal with four girls."

Link's face turned serious. "Yes, but you are four Gerudo women, worth twenty men _apiece_."

Two of the girls giggled at this. A handsome, blond man considered them to be dangerous _women_. The leader gestured for their silence.

"What is your name, sir?"

"My name is Link."

Her eyes widened. "It couldn't be...well sir Link, because of your valiant effort to save us, I invite you to visit the Gerudo Fortress and take part in the hospitality that we do not present very often."

"Spoken like a true diplomat," Link grinned. "Of course I will. I was heading there anyway."

The girl seemed even more surprised. "What business do you have with the Gerudos?"

"That information that I cannot reveal to anyone except for Nabooru," Link said firmly.

"Eh, Nabooru gets all the juicy stuff. All the guys too." She flushed. "I mean..."

"Shall we get underway?" Link gestured.

"Before we go, girls, let us regain that which was stolen from our Fortress," she suggested. They gathered several large bags that would have been difficult for an ordinary man to carry, but these were Gerudo women, who were much stronger than any mortal man.

As they returned to the path Link had just been on, there was much silence, one because the girls were concentrating on the weight that lied on their shoulders, two because they hadn't ever been in the presence of a man before, besides the thieves, but one could hardly call them "men". "Barbarians" was more like it. Link would catch one of them looking at him, which would cause them to blush and falter. He would simply smile and lead Epona on.

Not too long after, they came upon the bridge crossing the powerful river that fueled the waters in Lake Hylia. Link could see smoke in the direction of the Fortress and feared that there wouldn't be much left. If the thieves had managed to steal treasure and four of the Gerudo, something terrible must have happened to prevent any chase.

They approached the Fortress, the smell of burning and carnage everywhere. Link left Epona to her will and ran forward, searching for signs of life. Several Gerudos were dousing a flaming building, while others were tending to wounded. Link spotted a familiar figure amidst the smoke. Her white clothing was anything but, and her appearance was altogether disheveled, yet she held herself erect and proud. One of the Gerudos next to her pointed at him and said something. She turned around, a startled look on her face. Link approached her.

"Link? Is that you, kid?"

"Hello, Nabooru."

She chuckled. "It is you! I never would have expected to see you here. Especially on a day such as this," she added morosely.

"What happened here?" Link asked, though he knew who had attacked.

"A group of men rode in here like they thought they were going to steal from the Gerudos." Nabooru laughed. "Of course, no one is a match for us, except maybe you. So I sent guards to deal with them. Half a minute later, one came limping back and said that the men had just killed them all and were burning the homes and buildings. I grabbed my own weapons and met them with several more guards, but every time we tried to kill them, they went unharmed. Like they had some sort of magic protecting them. They killed a lot of people. So many...dead. They stole as much as they could carry, then made off with four of the younger girls. One of them was my sister."

Link smiled. "I wondered why she looked so much like you."

Nabooru looked at him. "What?"

Link stepped back and revealed the four girls standing behind him with sacks on their backs. The nearby guards took the sacks. Nabooru stared at her sister, then reached for a big hug.

"Lenina, I am so glad to see you!" she cried.

"I'm surprised. You always seem to hate my guts," Lenina said nastily.

Nabooru pulled away and stared at her. "Let me just for once act like a sister towards you rather than your leader, okay?"

"Hm," was all Lenina said.

"Narya, Vilya, Nenya, I'm glad you're all safe too. I will talk to each of you later." The three girls nodded and went to help extinguish the fires and clear the smoke. Nabooru turned to Link.

"We need to talk in private."

"Wait, before we do so, will you take care of Epona? She needs to be nursed

back to health..."

"Of course!" Nabooru whistled, which brought her two Gerudos. "Take care of Link's horse and give her all the luxuries you'd give mine." They saluted and went to carry out their task. "Now, follow me."

Nabooru led Link up a staircase and into a locked room. She closed the door behind them and locked it. There was a fireplace it one corner, blazing warmly, odd for the temperature outside. A long sofa lavish with pillows and silk blankets sat opposite the flames. There was a large rug of strange design, probably stolen, and upon it sat a table that had three legs exquisitely carved with a figure of the goddesses on each one. Upon the table sat a pitcher and three golden goblets. Nabooru gestured for him to take a seat, and Link selected a large, cushiony stool which he could comfortably sit cross-legged on. He removed his cloak, quiver and bow, and belt and lay them carefully on the floor next to him within his reach in case something was to happen.

Nabooru took the couch and poured a red liquid into all three cups and handed one to Link. He tasted the rich red wine, an unusual texture and sensation for his traveler's palette.

"Do you like it?" Nabooru smiled at his expression of pleasure. "It came from Romani Ranch. The two sisters there raise cattle, cows, and grapevines. They have a most excellent business. I guess Lon Lon milk is in high demand there; it has different properties than Romani milk. It's better for cooking, too."

Link nodded, then eyed the third goblet. "Are you expecting someone?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Nabooru took another sip.

Link waited. Nabooru looked up.

"Oh. She should be here soon. When I send for her. But first, there is an important matter we must discuss...Link, the race of Gerudos is dying."

Link started at this. He figured that warrior women who stole for a living would live indefinitely. They could take care of themselves and didn't need men...Men. There weren't any Gerudo _men._

Nabooru could tell Link had figured out the problem. "As you know, every hundred years, a man is born. Unfortunately, because of Ganondorf's untimely death, or timely I suppose, and his distaste for those of us who didn't agree with his evil schemes, we were left without any man, and without a man, there will be no boy, or girl for that matter, born."

"And it probably didn't help that many of the Gerudos just died from those thieves' attack."

Nabooru nodded. "Precisely. Anyway, what I'm asking you to do, Link, is...father my child."

Link fell off his stool. His legs still on it, he propped himself up and looked between his boots at her.

"I know this comes as a surprise to you, but Link, you are just as good as any Gerudo man, even better, maybe. We need a strong man to be born to the Gerudos and lead us back into better times, and with your seed we can do just that."

Link had regained his composure but hadn't lost the incredulous expression on his face.

"It may be a lot to ask, and it might not be, but please, Link. You wouldn't be doing it to satisfy my pleasure, but instead for the fate of an entire race."

Link tried to meet her gaze but was still quite flustered. "I-I don't know what to say. Can I have time to think about it?"

Nabooru looked a little angry. "I suppose, but it seems to me the answer should be quite obvious. Is it me? Maybe you'd like one of the guards? Or perhaps my sister..."

"No, no," Link said quickly. "It's not that, it's just...well, I've never done this before, and...I'm afraid I'd screw up or something."

"Oh," Nabooru sighed in relief. "Is that all? Well, I promise I'll go easy on you..." She began to peel her clothing off, and Link took a long draft of his wine before joining her.

Link woke suddenly, disoriented and wondering where he was. Then he saw the sleeping Gerudo beauty next to him and recalled the night's proceedings. He had been really nervous about Nabooru's request, but she had made him forget any misgivings he might have had. Several times, in fact.

Link rose and pulled his leggings, tunic, and boots back on. He had hopefully saved the Gerudo race, but now he had to finish saving the entire world. He had to find Zelda before it was too late...

Nabooru stirred, then turned and faced him.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"'Morning," he nodded. "I'm sorry, Nabooru, but I really should be getting on my way."

"I understand, but I need you to see something first. Give me a moment." While Nabooru dressed, Link took his place on the stool once more. Nabooru retrieved another bottle of wine, for they'd finished the other one last night, and poured some into the two cups. The third still remained from before.

They waited for a few minutes in silence. Then Nabooru perked up.

"Oh, right on time!"

Link had caught the high-pitched humming as well and was now staring at the circle of light that was forming on the floor. The light stretched upwards, and out of the circle rose a form. The bright light faded, and the form became clear. She had long, sun-bleached blond hair, skin nearly as dark as the Gerudos, lavender billowing pants, a matching, stomach-baring top that bore a violet symbol of the owl, and violet pointed shoes. Hanging from her neck was a gold necklace with several smaller charms, and with a moment's study Link noted that they were the symbols of the Temple Medallions, and a large charm of the Triforce. A gold circlet ran across her forehead and into her hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail and a braid in the centre. At first, Link didn't recognize her, but when her sad blue eyes lifted and met his, he nearly fell off his stool again.

"Zelda?" he gasped.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Muwahahaha! Evil cliffhangers! Gotta love 'em!

Legolas: Sometimes I wonder about you...

Caranril: What, only sometimes? Not often? Or _always?_

Legolas: No, you're sane when you're sleeping.

Caranril: Ignoring that remark...I put a little Lord of the Rings mentioning in this chappie, but since I thinks it's really too hard, I'm gonna reveal it. You know the three other girls besides Lenina? (By the way, her name came from the book Brave New World, if any of y'all have had to read it for English class.) Their names were Narya, Vilya, and Nenya.

Legolas: Ooh, let me tell.

Caranril: sighs Fine, ruin my first chance to make myself look smart...

Legolas: Okay, those names are the names of the Three Rings of Power held by the Elves. Mithrandir, or Gandalf as Men called him, was the Keeper of Narya, the ruby Ring of Fire. Lady Galadriel was the Keeper of Nenya, the adamant Ring of Water. And Lord Elrond Half-elven was the Keeper of Vilya, the sapphire Ring of Air.

Caranril: Know it all.

Legolas: (sniffs) Well, it is my job to know it all. It's my history you know. I lived in the times of the Rings of Power and let me tell you, they are not a thing to be ridiculed.

Caranril: I wasn't ridiculing them. Besides, I don't know my history, so I don't get why that's so important...

Legolas: Slacker.

Caranril: Dark Elf!

Legolas: (gasps) What did I do to deserve such an insult?

Caranril: Well you insulted me!

Legolas: Turn the other cheek!

Caranril: Why I oughta...

Manwe: SILENCE!

_Crickets chirp._

Manwe: That is better. Now, cease thy bickering and finish thy chapter before I show thee the true meaning of power...

Caranril and Legolas: Yes sir.

Legolas: (meekly) P-please review?


	7. Deadly Encounters

Thanks to: Arctic Wolf 18 (O.o Violence in the review! Oi! I think Ruto needs a time out...), T-bone (Sorry about that. I didn't give any warning for that chappie. Maybe it should have been rated R? I'll give you a heads-up next time.), lvmj (Welcome aboard, mate! Rough waters, ahead!), Tizami (Um, Manwe is the head of the Valar, which are the god-like beings who watch over Middle Earth. It's actuall a long story, but if you have the passion and the patience, read the Silmarillion. )

Legolas: Hey, a record for one chapter!

Caranril: (gasps) OMG! You're right! Keep 'em comin'!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 7: Deadly Encounters

Zelda gave him a sad smile. "Hello, Hero."

Link hopped off the stool and bowed. "I have been searching for you," he said reverently.

Zelda lost her smile. "Link, please stop this..."

Link stood. "Stop what?"

"Treating me like royalty. I am no longer the Crown Princess."

"But royal blood still runs in your veins," Link protested.

"That may be, but at this rate, there won't be a land to rule." Zelda sat next to Nabooru on the couch. She offered him another smile, one that wasn't as sad as the first.

"It's good to see you again, Link." Zelda took a draft of her wine. "When I sent you back to your time four years ago, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"People keep talking about seeing me four years ago. I'm still confused on that," Link admitted.

"It is confusing, but it works something like this: When you were ten, you traveled to the future and killed Ganondorf. You returned to your former time and continued on with life. But you had disappeared from the face of the earth after you saved Clock Town. When you would have turned seventeen, your past self came here, but you still existed as your present self. Am I making any sense?"

Link rubbed his temples. "I think so."

"After I sent you back, and I remembered everything you did when you returned to the past: being captured by Ganondorf, watching you destroy him, escaping the tower...I recalled it all as a young girl. After Ganondorf was extinguished, I created a commerce with Clock Town and the surrounding countries, believing that things would return to normal, and they did. For two years, at least. And then I got a call from Impa. She said the Shadow Temple had been destroyed and that I needed to leave the castle. I met with her, and she told me the story of Meltose and his desire to destroy the Triforce. I fled to Gerudo Valley and have been here ever since, learning the forms of combat and weaponry that are so different than those of the Sheikah, yet are quite effective. I've been hiding, knowing that one day you would return and come looking for me, since the destroyed temples and castle indicate that the Hero of Time is needed again. Nabooru helped me stay out of sight, and she would let me know when you arrived. And here we are."

"So what do we do now?" Link asked.

"Just before you arrived, and before the thieves tore through this area..." Nabooru began.

"That reminds me," Link interrupted. "Why were you and the other Gerudos unable to kill those thieves when I slaughtered all fifteen of them?"

Nabooru's eyes widened. "You did? Is that how you freed Lenina and the other three?"

"Yes, and how Epona and I returned to each others' sides."

"They were enchanted," Zelda said quietly. Link and Nabooru looked at her. "I was able to watch from a distance and could...see the evil shadows surrounding them. Much like the one that attacked the castle. Your weapons were harmless against the black magic. If that magic was indeed from Meltose, then Link, you were able to kill them because you hold the Triforce. The Triforce cannot destroy Meltose himself, but a simple piece of his work is quite vulnerable."

Link looked at his right hand, wishing he could see the mark. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, feeling the courage it lent him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, before I was interrupted, I was going to tell you," Nabooru said pointedly. "Just before you and the thieves arrived, I received a message from Impa. She said that eventually Link and Zelda would meet here and that I must send you to Kakariko Graveyard. Her f-... She has a relative buried there, and she knows he will be able to help you. She couldn't tell you before, Link, because you need Zelda to enter the tomb. It is protected by the Triforce and requires the Lullaby to open, but obviously neither work anymore. Zelda's presence and magic should be able to open the grave. However, Zelda, I must inform you that once you use your magic, Meltose will know it and his will to break the bonds will be even stronger."

"How much time do we have?" Link asked, belting his scabbard and quiver on.

Nabooru shook her head. "I don't know that much. The dead might know..."

A shiver went down Link's spine as he remember the dead in the Market. Hopefully, there would be no need for them to return there.

A few supplies, weapons and a cloak for Zelda later, the two set out of the Gerudo Fortress with Zelda riding a much healthier Epona led by Link. Kakariko Village was on the other end of Hyrule Field, and Link hoped they could find Malon and her father and camp there. Neither elf had the desire to encounter the red-eyed dead, or whatever else may lurk in the darkness.

They made good time, Zelda's keen eyes watching for any dead who ventured about in the daylight and Link ever mindful of the sky, praying to the goddesses that there wouldn't be another storm anytime soon.

Link wasn't accustomed to traveling with anybody besides his horse, who would also be the only being he talked to. No small talk was made between him and Zelda, but Link didn't even realize that this was making her nervous. When she cleared her throat several times and fidgeted, Link finally took notice.

"Is something bothering you, Zelda?"

Zelda sighed. "Something's always bothering me." She gazed down at him and smiled. "Every time I see you, I've got something on my mind that threatens to destroy much of the life on this earth. I almost wish you had been around when Hyrule was prosperous and you could have seen me fretting over things like what to wear that morning." She laughed lightly, then her expression turned serious. "Link, where were you all this time? I know before that you had been locked away until you became an eligible age to be the Hero of Time, but since this is another time line, I'm wondering what happened?"

Link cleared his throat. "Well, from what Jeric and Genicca tell me, I was found in the forest, gravely injured, and they took me in. I guess I've been unconscious for the past eight years. But I was dreaming...always dreaming." Link's eyes glazed as his mind went elsewhere, recalling some of the things he had seen.

"Zelda?" Link hesitated. "Were you trying to find me? During those four years?"

"Of course I was," Zelda answered, "but after the attack I never left the Gerudo Fortress to look, for I knew that being a bearer of the Triforce I would be targeted. I called out...with my mind. Why?"

"I think...I think you were in some of my dreams," Link mused. "You were crying for help, but I looked everywhere and couldn't locate you."

Zelda smiled. "Well it seems that you finally found me."

"I suppose."

They fell into silence once more, each to their own thoughts, neither noticing that the shadows were creeping up on them. Link eventually noticed and urged Epona on, telling Zelda to watch out for Malon's camp. If they didn't find a protected place to stay, they might be up all night fighting.

"No, no, this is all _wrong_," Link muttered, looking from his map to the stars to his compass.

"What is?"

"According to this map, we should have come across the remains of Lon Lon Ranch a league ago. So where is it?"

Zelda closed her eyes and focused. "I sense several beings nearby, but I can't tell if they're dead or alive."

"Do we take our chances that it's Malon and the ranchers or do we face Hyrule Field in the dark?" Link deliberated.

Zelda paled. "Uh, Link, I think we'd better just make it to Kakariko Village."

She pointed to the hills, where several shadows with red glowing eyes peered down at them.

Link flipped the reigns over Epona's head and hopped on in front of Zelda, who grasped her arms tightly around his waist. "Ready to take on two of us, old friend?" Epona whinnied spiritedly, then reared and took off.

One of the shadows howled, signaling the flood that followed, the writhing flood of dead things. Epona panicked at the howl, her instincts telling her that they were wild animals set to eat her. She wasn't far off, but they _used _to be wild animals. She quickened her pace, nearly causing her two riders to fall off.

Link's teeth rattled at the stride, while Zelda tried to keep her head from smacking into his.

"W-will she b-b-be able to ke-ep this pace up-p for long?" Zelda managed to say.

"No!" Link shouted back above the numerous howls that were drawing nearer.

Epona's pace slackened and Link could hear the grinding bones of the dead right behind them. They might not be much to look at, but this shadow magic made them strong. Link managed a peek over his shoulder, only to jerk away from a decayed human form that had gotten close enough to take a leap. It was trampled by its fellows, but another one took its place, running on all fours like an animal but glaring up at the horse and riders with a human skull. It caught Link watching and grinned up evilly, always grinning, then leaped on Epona's rump. She screamed, trying to buck the dead being off while in the midst of her terrified flight. The result made her stumble and throw all three figures from her back. She regained control of her feet and continued to run, oblivious that she no longer bore Link and Zelda. A few dead chased after her, but the rest slowly encircled the two who radiated with life, life they hungered for.

Link reached for his sword, then cursed as he found nothing and recalled that it had broken whilst battling the thieves. He pulled his bow and an arrow out, but didn't move to aim. The dead surrounded them now and were closing in, staring at them with eyes starved of life and chattering with useless mouths. Some were animals, some humans, but others were impossible to discern which species they belonged to. Their bones were barely held together by stretched skin and weary tendons, which did very little against the noises bones on bones made. There were way more dead than had been in the Market, and Link had a suspicion that every dead body ever buried in Hyrule had been summoned by Meltose to cause trouble.

Link quelled the sickness he felt from the evil magic. "Light. Zelda, do you have any light?"

"Yes, I-I think so." Zelda doubled over, then threw her arms in the air and sent out rays of light. Those that had been hit directly collapsed into piles of random bones, the rest of their bodies blowing away as dust in the wind. Others had ran out of range, while even more just fled, figuring there was easier prey to catch. Their numbers nearly halved, Link nodded in approval.

"Have anymore like that in you?"

"N-no!" Zelda gasped, sweating drops. "That t-took a lot out of me. I probably should have used it in sequences rather than all at once."

"I don't think it would have made a difference," Link admitted, watching the dead regroup. "What other magic do you have?"

"Well, I have...Sheikah magic." Zelda's eyes met his in question.

Link nodded. "Do it. I'll cover you."

Zelda nodded, meanwhile muttering the chant that summoned the soul of the ancient Sheikah hero who would aid her in desperate times. She felt her smaller muscles bulge slightly and her feminine body transform into a male figure. Her hair shortened and her eyes turned from sapphires into rubies, making her suddenly able to see in the dark. Her clothing had melted away and returned as a skintight, blue body suit with white mail covering her chest and bearing a red eye. The bottom half of her face was covered, making the change even more mysterious. Her weapons had even changed, from two short swords into the Sheikah weapons of choice: the whip and the gently curving sword.

Link glanced back at Sheik, still surprised by the appearance of a male Sheikah out of a princess. Sheik pulled out his whip and nodded to Link. Together, they cried out to their respective goddesses, Link to Farore and Sheik to Nayru, and they attacked as one. Sheik's whip tore the legs out from underneath the creatures, while Link's quick and effective aiming with his bow pinned them to the ground.

At first, the fight seemed to lean in their favour, but then dead began breaking through the ground randomly, sometimes right beneath their feet. Link nearly fell in once, but Sheik's quick reflexes snatched him before the dead being did.

"What I wouldn't give to have light arrows right now," Link commented wryly, feeling for another feather behind him. "Heh, what I wouldn't give for _any _arrows." Sheik didn't answer, but instead reached within his belt and pulled out poison darts. He threw them at their attackers, but if they didn't stick to the bones and because of the poison, they simply slipped right through the lacking flesh. His right arm hung limp at his side, useless to wield either whip or sword. Link fought a large hole through the swarm and dashed through.

"Come on!" he cried back to Sheik, who sprinted after him. An all-out run was all Link could think of at this point, and from the sounds of things it was pretty much futile. Because he had fled first, the dead chased him with the most glee. Hopefully Sheik would manage the rest of them.

Link ran the hardest he had ever run in his life. He barely stayed ahead of the pack, but as fatigue set in, he lost his lead and was caught quickly. Grunting in pain and gasping for air, he felt boney hands grasp his legs and yank him down hard. With an "Oof!" Link landed on his stomach, kicking out with his legs to rid himself of his assailant. No sooner had he knocked it free did ten more show up and take its place. Link held his hands up to fend off their clawed blows, crying out as his tunic was practically shred to pieces. His arms became raw meat, hacked and clawed at, while trying to protect his face. His failing arms dropped as he lost all feeling in them, and one badly-aimed swipe at his neck hit his forehead and the claws pierced the skin and cracked his skull. Link didn't even get a chance to cry out in pain as he immediately fell into the blackness.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: (strains) I...can...almost...make it! (loses hold) "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................................................................................

Legolas: You're weird.

Caranril: (looks up from the floor) What? It's a cliffhanger.

Legolas: Okay, I'm going to try to explain this in a way you might understand...you don't actually hang from a cliff. It's a metaphor...

Caranril: (scratches head) What's a metaphor?

Legolas: Ai...never mind. Was anyone else's head spinning from the time paradox thing? You know, where Zelda was trying to explain how Link existed twice in the same time period? Anywho, please review.


	8. Setbacks

Caranril: I have some bad news, but first I'm gonna thank T-bone for the review (I dunno what hand Link's Triforce is in, so I picked one. I had a fifty-fifty chance. :D)

Legolas: I think I'm actually going to miss you.

Caranril: Really?! How sweet! Okay, I won't be updating Db4Dawn for TWO WHOLE WEEKS 'cause I'm going to be workin' on the Lady Washington, and they don't have computers on board. She's the tall ship that played the _HMS Interceptor_ on _Pirates of the Caribbean. _So enjoy this while you can! Promise to update the day after Christmas!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 8: Setbacks

Sheik saw the drove of dead massing on a yelling form like mad hornets. His heart skipped a beat when the cries stopped. With a yell of his own, Sheik leapt into the fray and connected his left fist with the skull of a particularly repugnant dead being, smashing the bone to bits and leaving a wandering body swiping at the air. He lashed out with his feet, his head, even his dead arm, clearing Link's body of eager dead.

"Hold on!" he cried, heaving Link onto his back. With the rush of adrenaline came complete focus and balance as he fended off the advancing dead with one leg as he held his weight and Link's on the other. Sheik's eyes narrowed as he felt his legs tire. What a time to feel the fatigue of the past two years! Grunting in frustration, he kicked one last attacker and ran with all his strength.

He didn't get very far. A loud whinny sounded a few feet away, galloping towards him at top speed. Sheik began running in the same direction, Epona drawing up behind him. Sheik pushed off the ground and hefted Link onto Epona's saddle. Still running, he strapped Link on with the reins so that he wouldn't fall.

"Take him to Kakariko Village!" Sheik gasped. "Don't stop for anything!"

Epona sped up and Sheik slowed down. He turned and faced the dead, who had nearly caught up to them. Some made to take off after the horse, but Sheik stopped them in their tracks. Moving his hands in a complex signal of an ancient ritual, Sheik twisted a spell of powerful unbinding.

"If shadow magic made you, then shadow magic can make you undone," Sheik panted hoarsely, clapping his hands together above his head. He gave them a strange smile, then separated his hands and smashed them into the earth to release the magic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was swimming through a red sea of pain. He wavered between consciousness and wakefulness, but it was so hard to discern between the two. Either way, he hurt everywhere.

And then there was a sudden relief. A relief brought by a strange smell. There was still red, but it no longer battered him with fiery pain. The sedative allowed him to slip away into solid darkness that was void of the dead.

Link sat up with a jolt, much to the chagrin of his pounding head. He doubled over until the pain cleared, then carefully sat erect. He was in someone's home, and he could smell stew of some sort cooking. He could hear it too. He made for his tunic, but dropped it in exasperation as he saw right through it like bars in a jail cell. He grabbed the baggy brown sweater on the bedpost and pulled it over his head, only to find that it reached his knees. No matter. What had happened to Sheik?

He winced as the texture of the fabric caught on the bandages around his torso. He had to admit he was in much better shape than he had been before, but it didn't feel that much better. He limped out of the room and into a kitchen, where a large woman with brown hair piled on top of her head was stirring a big pot.

"Oh, my! Deary, you shouldn't be up!" she exclaimed, pulling out a chair and practically forcing him to sit in it.

"Where's Sheik?" he asked, trying to shake his head rid of a heavy fog on his brain, only to find that it hurt terribly.

"Would that be your horse?"

"My horse?" Link began to worry.

"Yes, she came into the Village with you strapped to her saddle, all bloody and quite obviously having been in a fight with the creatures out there at night, since it was last night."

"Last night?" Link stood and went to gather his weapons. "I was alone?"

"Well yes. Oh, my. Was someone else out there with you?" Her large, red-nailed hand flew to her mouth.

"Yes." Link stumbled clumsily, adjusting his belt, but decided to forget it since it hurt to wear and he didn't have a sword anyway. His quiver was empty and therefore his bow useless, so he forwent the weapons and sought the exit. He grabbed the Ocarina of Time, just in case "Where's my horse?"

"Oh she should be just right outside, deary."

Link bolted from the house and found Epona grazing in the very green front yard. To his dismay, it was sunset. He had been unconscious this entire time and Sheik was either bleeding to death or already dead out in the fields. Cursing loudly in pain and frustration, he mounted Epona and spurred her forward. Thankfully, this woman who had evidently mended him somewhat lived fairly close to the entrance to the Village. They nearly trampled two kids, but Epona simply jumped over them. He didn't glance around, but he figured that they would forever be traumatized.

When they reached the field, Link pressed Epona into a run, a pace that neither of them could really handle at the moment, but Sheik... When they reached the zenith of a fairly large hill, Link took out his ocarina. Thinking hard was too difficult at the moment, but fortunately his fingers recalled the Song of Time quite well. Zelda had once said that this song reminded her of them, and perhaps this song would withstand whatever damage Meltose had done, since Time was as old as the gods. The melody pierced the long, silent stretch of land, and the notes resounded off of every tree, rock, and wall, eventually traveling back to his own ears.

To his surprise, he saw a blue light shining not too far away. He dug his heels into Epona's side, much to her annoyance, and they headed towards the light, which was already beginning to fade. He could see a small form, lying dangerously still, the weak blue glowing surrounding it. The light disappeared altogether, revealing the bloodied body of Sheik.

Link carefully climbed off Epona, mindful of his wounds, and knelt beside the body. He was face down, but he was still breathing. Link swatted away a few flies and insects that had decided Sheik would make a tasty treat. Reaching into the packs on Epona, he fumbled around for a bottle. He grasped the glass and uncorked it over Sheik's body. The pink fairy went to work on the wounds, then faded back to its respective fountain.

Link gently prodded the motionless Sheik, then carefully turned him over. His clothing was stained red, but his flesh no longer was. His eyes twitched, then blinked open slowly.

"Link?" he managed.

"Good, you're alright," Link smiled. He helped Sheik sit upright, only to wince himself at the effort. Sheik noticed this.

"Why, you're still hurt! What are you doing out here in your condition?"

Link laughed lightly, only to wince again. "I'm fine. I've been much worse, believe me."

"I do believe you, but that's still no excuse..."

"Listen, I rather think that you're more important than I am right now. The people need a ruler more than a hero."

Sheik's red eyes blinked at him. "Okay, whatever you say."

Link stood and offered a hand, but Sheik ignored it.

"Look, I think you'd better stay in your Sheikah form until we get indoors," Link suggested. "If people knew Princess Zelda was about, we might find some trouble."

Sheik nodded, mounting Epona after Link. They rode back to Kakariko in silence. Every step was torture on Link's body, and when they pulled up to the woman's house, Link slid from the horse and landed unconsciously on the ground.

Sheik landed next to Link and lifted him in his arms. He carried him to the door and kicked with his foot. A rather fat woman opened the door, gasping.

"Oh, my. Oh, my! I told him he shouldn't have gone out in his shape!" She hustled Sheik into the house and directed him to the bed. "All I had was a fairy. I'd heard that they were supposed to heal people right up, but it only took care of him a little bit."

"That would be because you had a child, rather than a full-grown fairy," Sheik sighed. "They don't have the power to give full recovery."

"Oh, well then what are we to do?"

Sheik stood and walked toward the door. "Tend to his wounds. They have been reopened during his ride. I will return shortly with an adult fairy." He stood in the yard and watched Epona, a smile twitching on his lips as he watched her chomp eagerly on the fragile grass. He pat her velvety nose when she nudged him before he removed her saddle. He set the equipment, supplies, and Link's bag inside a small shed. He considered picketing Epona, but shook his head and walked away, whistling Epona's Song cheerfully. Link would be just fine.

He leisurely walked down the bustling street, wondering at the changes that had been made. Many merchants held items and food right up to his nose, but he declined, until he came across a particular vendor that sold supplies. The first thing he bought was a new tunic for Link, for the last one he had was utterly shredded. He chose a grey, friendlier than black, but definitely not attention-grabbing. The bundles of arrows sitting in stock caught his eye, as well as the heart-fruits. He purchased enough arrows to fill Link's quiver, plus half a dozen heart-fruits, figuring that they would once again need to cross Hyrule Field. This time they wouldn't be caught unprepared.

His own pack full, Sheik stood in front of the entrance to Kakariko Graveyard. As far as he knew, the fairy fountain under the grave was the only one within acceptable distance. He passed under the wooden arch and knelt at the tribute to the Sheikah's service to the royal family. He mentally recited a prayer to the goddesses to protect those he loved, then stood and counted the gravestones. Second from the left in the first row, he stood behind the grave and pulled it. A hole slid into view, and Sheik leapt down. Bottling a fairy from the fountain, he satisfyingly made his way back to Link.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Startled, Link woke to a very flabby face peering into his.

"Hoooweeee! He's gonna live, hallelujah!" she screeched into his sensitive ears. Link groaned and shuddered at the noise. A deep chuckle in contrast to the lady's cheering caught his attention. Sheik was sitting on a stool opposite his bed, amused at his predicament. Link just glared and sat up.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Go? Ohhhh, no I don't think so!" the fat lady argued. "Just a minute ago you were barely holding onto life! You need a few weeks of rest, young man!"

"Do you know who I am?" Link said with quiet tensity as he stood to face the woman. With her hair, she was about a foot taller than he, but she cowered at his fierce appearance. "When I was just ten years old I opened the Doors of Time and drew the Master Sword from its pedestal. I became the Hero of Time, waiting seven years locked within the Light Temple until my time to defend my country came. I defeated a fellow bearer of the Triforce, as well as his evil minions spread throughout the land. After that, I traveled through the same three days over and over again to save the earth from the wrath of a deranged Mask of Majora. I've been shut up another ten years, being kept hidden from the feared Meltose, brother to the goddesses themselves. If I do not complete my mission, the Princess Zelda and I along with the entire world will be destroyed by him. I will not allow a sniveling simpleton like you to interfere with the fate of the earth nor the quest of the Triforce bearers of Courage and Wisdom, gifts from the goddesses themselves. Good day!"

As Link pulled on his new grey tunic and grabbed his weapons, a slow clapping sounded, and he turned to stare in exasperation at Sheik, who had a smirk of amusement on his face. Link turned and bolted out the door, with Sheik trailing behind, leaving the large woman blubbering at the wall.

"Well wasn't that amusing," Sheik commented wryly. "But don't you think you went a little too far with 'the quest of the Triforce bearers of Courage and Wisdom'?"

"No," Link said shortly. "She was too ignorant to figure it out anyway." He strapped the saddle to Epona, but kept the supplies strapped to his own back. "We'll leave her to her own will." He smacked her rump and she pranced off, eager to explore the wonders of Kakariko Village.

It was still quite light out, but Link could sense another storm brewing, so their light wouldn't last long. They entered the Graveyard, wary of any Poes that might decide to pay them a visit. There were no visitors to the graves, but Link kept an eye out while Sheik prepared to change.

He closed his eyes and muttered the words of reversal, and quickly, though it felt much longer to him, his skin melted into the female form, his hair growing and his clothes changing. Within seconds, Zelda was standing before Link. She blushed under his stare.

"What?"

Link shook his head. "It's just strange, that's all. You changing from male Sheikah to a princess. And vice versa. Is Sheik like an alter-ego or someone else entirely?"

"Well, it all started after Impa and I escaped from Ganondorf," Zelda explained as they headed for the Sheikah graves. "She took me to the Shadow Temple, where her people used to pray to the goddesses, and there she took me to a room that was filled with spirits. She begged them to help me by giving me the abilities to hold Sheikah magic. Of course, being a regular Hylian made me incompatible to the shadow magic. An ancient Sheikah hero who was among the first to venture above the caverns volunteered to submit his spirit to my will and become a part of me. I would hold his abilities, his bravery, and even his gender, but my mind would be my own."

"So, you're still a girl underneath all that muscle?"

"Yes, though I have to admit I feel much differently. Stronger, of course, more courageous. I guess I take on a few of Sheik's characteristics as well, and I even forget the problems I dealt with as a princess. A hero certainly needn't worry about the same things as a crown princess."

"Sure." Link didn't refute this point, though he knew that there were many things that he had seen and done that Zelda would never even dream of. They stopped at the place where Link had entered a grave and learned the Sun's Song. But instead of standing on the burnt spot where the Triforce had lain, Zelda stood back, against the fence. Link watched as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"By Nayru, Din, Farore..." she grunted slightly and stretched her hands towards the burnt symbol. A beam of light touched the scorch mark, and then the ground began to rumble. They held onto the fence for balance as the ground heaved beneath them. The earth groaned, then a large hole formed where the symbol had been.

"This is it?" Link asked.

"This is it," Zelda confirmed.

Link grasped her hand, and together they jumped into the black hollow.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Well, well, how was this chappie? Not a lot happened, I know, but I'm getting there. The going's been rather quick most of the time, so you gotta give me a break.

Legolas: Haven't you heard? Authors never get breaks.

Caranril: Watch me. (reclines with mug of coffee and turns on _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl)_

Legolas: (rolls eyes) Not this again!

Caranril: Sh! I like this part. (quotes along with movie) "Why's the rum gone?" "One! It is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two! That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire British navy is out looking for me. Do you think there's even the slightest chance they won't see it?" "But why's the rum gone?"

Legolas: Hm, now I wonder why you have that memorized...

Caranril: Can't tell me you don't. When I watch it, you have to.

Legolas: Ah, hell...

Caranril: Hee.

Legolas: Please review...


	9. The Spiritual Realm

Yay for T-bone for being patient with my absence!

Caranril: What happened to the rest of y'all? Did I just annoy the hell outta you or somethin'?

Legolas: Or somethin'. Welcome back.

Caranril: Hey thanks. Here's a nice slow chappie to get back on track.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 9: The Spiritual Realm

As most holes seem to be, it was pitch black. There was a flicker of light, then a flame, as Zelda held out her hand to form a ball of magic light. It floated a few feet before them, far enough they could see ahead, close enough they wouldn't stumble over any tricks that might lie in store for trespassers.

The tunnel was long, dank, and reeked of old air. It was just like any tunnel, except as they went on, they could see symbols marked with the stones.

"They are spells to protect and ward off evil," Zelda read and pointed consecutively, "spells to honour, and spells to prevent the bodies being raised as living dead. I can see so many things here in these walls. I can see the magic in them. It is quite beautiful, but also quite forbidding."

Link shrugged, unable to see the magical flows that Zelda could. He saw the symbols, but they were meaningless to him.

Zelda muttered, reading what few spells in the Sheikah tongue she could, wondering at the power, so she didn't see the gaping hole in the floor. With a startled cry, she tumbled in. Link watched in alarm, and without a second thought dove after her.

Zelda screamed for a while, then as she ran out of breath and was still descending through the air, she was silent. _Well,_ she thought, _either I'll fall until I die of old age or I hit the bottom..._ She gasped as she felt an arm grab her waist. She lit a ball of light and found herself staring at Link.

"Hello, Princess," he said politely.

"Link, why did you follow me down? You could have continued without me and saved yourself."

Link stared into her cobalt eyes. "No, I couldn't have."

She stared back at him. A strange feeling suddenly washed over the both of them, and Zelda felt her heart flutter oddly. Link pulled away slightly, then looked around.

"We've stopped falling," he observed, noting the stalactites descending from the ceiling of a cave that was not too far away. "Wha..."

Zelda recognized the strange feeling to be typical of sudden stops in free-fall. She missed what Link was looking at and glanced down instead.

She gasped. "Link! We're floating!"

He looked down as well, right into a brilliant light that reflected Zelda's hand-held light on water, except the reflection was a large Triforce symbol. Zelda extinguished her light, but the symbol continued to blaze. The pair slowly sank several feet until their feet touched the water and remained firmly on the surface. Link gazed down and found the ability to see his perfect reflection somewhat disorientating, but it wasn't something he hadn't encountered before...

Zelda was staring at something and had taken a step forward. Link reached to pull her back, but she didn't sink. Link lifted his eyes and saw what she was eyeing and found himself irresistibly drawn to it as well. Three large, golden replicas of the goddesses stood before them, glowing with an inner aura. There was an unearthly sort of music emanating from the statues, growing slowly not in volume but in distance as the singing seemed to surround them. At the feet of the goddesses was a large stone that held many carvings. The language was ancient and befuddling, and Link couldn't make heads or tails of it, but Zelda was able to translate a few choice words.

"It's ancient Sheikah, carved with magic, that's why it's lasted so long...hereda mino-ancal...that would be blessed spirits...guard...triste. I wonder if that's anything like trete, which means time. Um...foe...rocks? No wait, probably chains..."

While Zelda's muttering continued to confuse him, Link looked across the lake and noticed a light approaching them. It was pale and shimmery, and as it drew closer, Link thought it looked like a figure...

"...Don-a lodhel. Okay, from what I can tell, it says something about the goddesses guarding something chained in time until the Breaking begins. That's all I can get from this-"

"Sh!" Link's hand flew to her chattering mouth. "Look."

Zelda followed his gaze to the light that was definitely a figure and watched silently as it stopped a few feet away. It was eerily translucent, yet held a rather solid form. The eyes shined silver, framed by a strong face and long hair that was tamed by a band and floated as if underwater. It was wearing a robe, but underneath could clearly be seen the eye of the Sheikah.

"Wielders of the Triforce, what sinister hour has brought you to the depths of the grave when you should be rejoicing in the light above?" the spectre said, its deep voice oddly not echoing throughout the cavern.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Spirit, are you a former member of Impa's family?"

"I am. My name is Daegond."

Zelda glanced at Link before continuing. "She sent us here, saying you could help us out."

"What is the task you wish for me to complete?"

"Well I don't know. You're supposed to tell us."

"There's somebody named Lord Meltose who wants to kill us and destroy everything that bears the Triforce's power," Link intervened. "If we don't find a way to prevent him from escaping his prison, he could destroy the entire earth."

The ghost stared at him in disbelief. "Foremost, only followers of the fallen god call him '_Lord_ Meltose'. Sequently, there is no prevention of the Breaking of the bonds that hold him from freedom. Ten thousand years was the given time, and just like all things governed by Meltose, Time will always hold."

"Wait, are you saying that Meltose controls Time?" Link asked in disbelief.

"No, he does not control it, but rather is of it."

Link and Zelda looked at each other in confusion.

"Allow me to elaborate. Just as each goddess governs Power, Wisdom, and Courage, Meltose governs Time. He came before the other three, since nothing existed before Time, which needed a master to maintain its eternal flow. His sisters arrived later to bring order to the chaos that he thrives in creating. When the plans to make life were formed, he sought their destruction. Therefore the great Battle ensued, in the dark before the dawn of life. Meltose was strong, but not strong enough to defeat his three sisters. Meltose was chained for ten thousand years, but his time is nearly over. Time cannot exist without the god, and the god without Time."

"But I've been able to manipulate Time," Link protested, fearing that this story was leading up to something he didn't really want to hear.

Daegond shook his head. "No, you rather caught a hold onto the flow with a better grip than others have. Your strong will and goddess-given courage let you maintain your hold."

"So, once he breaks free, there's no way to stop him, since we can't exactly stop Time?" Zelda asked, disheartened.

"...Yes."

Link sighed. Zelda looked at her hands. The ghost stared at them.

"He had been dormant, but because of your Time traveling, you awoke him with a cruel slap in the face. And now that the Princess has revealed herself, he will certainly break free."

Zelda looked up. "How do you know who we are?"

Daegond almost smiled. Almost. "The dead who remain to aid those who succeed them must know many things, and many of those things we cannot even reveal to you."

Zelda gave him a small smile. "You must miss your daughter a lot."

Daegond started, his robes and hair accentuating his slight movement. "How did you know that Impa was my offspring?"

"Because I grew up with Impa as my guardian, and you act and speak quite like she does. Always with this rather elegant tone and posture."

This time, Daegond did smile, though it was sad. "My death was untimely. It was during the burning war that had swept across the land of Hyrule. I was a personal guard of one of the princes myself. It turned out that this one was one of the traitors that had betrayed his own country, and he killed me to keep me silent. He ended up dead at the hands of the very man who had employed his skills. The source of the entire war. He was never found, but many of his followers were killed and studied. They were of the ancient race of Dark Sheikah who remained behind during the surfacing." He shook his head. "Of course, I didn't know that until after I died, and what use is that?"

"Plenty," Link said grimly. He was sorting the information this Sheikah had given them out in his head, and from what he could tell, they needed to move quickly. "Thank you for your aid. It was much more help than I would have expected."

"I am unfinished." Daegond walked over to the stone tablet beneath the feet of the goddesses. "'To the blessed spirits who sent the Triforce as guard against the Breaking of the chains of Time that bind its own master. Ware of the Letting.' That is what this tablet says. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what the second part means. I may be old, but not that old. A Sheikah is chosen to guard the spiritual realm for those who need aid, and it is my turn. I feel that perhaps it would have been better for an ancient Sheikah to reveal to you what I did, for they would surely know more."

"You gave us plenty of help, sir," Zelda said gratefully. She glanced at Link, whose face contorted as he mulled over something. "From the looks of things, Link is piecing it together."

"I am still unfinished." He placed a ghostly hand on the stone, the gentle touch causing the tablet to sink into the floor. A hidden cache was revealed, and in it were two items. He pulled the first out, a long, tightly wrapped object, and handed it to Link.

"I believe you bear my old scabbard, the abode of Beleguial..."

Link eagerly unwrapped the sword.

"...mighty twilight, the Quietus of the Dead. Like twilight separates day and night, so Beleguial separates those in life and death."

The silver sword shone brightly, producing its own inner light and reflecting the golden light from the statues. Link could see his face perfectly in the blade, where there weren't any Sheikah inscriptions, which ran from the centre of the blade to the hilt. The silver cross-hilt twisted elegantly, then slipped into the deep blue firm grip that had enough space for two hands if needed. The pommel had a blood-red, raised carving of the Sheikah eye. Along the cross-hilt were two, diamond shaped holes, slightly offset from a blue diamond shaped gem in between them. Link touched it gently and found it yielded to his finger.

"Beleguial is a magic-wielding sword. If you press the ice gem..." the ghost suggested.

Link complied, and he held the sword at arms length away to study the silent blue fire that danced along the blade. He walked to the edge of the lake, then with a mighty swing brought the sword to the surface. Instantly, a radius of ice formed around the struck area, but just as quickly disappeared.

"You cannot change the waters of the spiritual realm, but had this lake been natural, the area affected by your strike would remain frozen until temperatures were sufficient to melt the ice. If you press the ice gem once more, the flames extinguish."

Link did so and examined the other two holes. "It looks like something else should go here," he commented.

"I thought so too, but alas, as hard as I searched, I never found the other gems. My father nor my grandfather nor my great-grandfather had them, since this sword was passed from them to me, but before that...I don't know."

Link studied the shape a little more, then balanced the sword on its tip and leaned the handle against his waist as he dug into his wallet.

"Link, I don't really think there's need to pay him..." Zelda said slowly, then trailed off as Link pulled out a shining red stone that was identical in shape to the blue one on his sword. He slid it into the first slot and pressed it down. The sword erupted in red fire, and Link grinned satisfactorily.

"Where did you get that?" Daegond asked in disbelief.

"I found it at Lake Hylia in the water." Link frowned. "One of those victims to Lord Jabbu Jabbu's insanity must have owned it. Probably a child's precious stone."

Zelda and Daegond reflected silently, while Link pressed the gem and sheathed the sword.

"Thank you, Daegond."

The ghost nodded, then turned and held the other item before Zelda. "This is not a weapon, but the knowledge can be wielded as such."

Zelda took the object and pulled a blue orb out of a bag.

"This is an annatur. They are gifts of mastery selected by the giver, and they can only be used once. I made this a long time ago when in a dream the three goddesses came to me and commanded my fabricating of the annatur. Because I never found a use for it in life, it, along with my sword, were buried with me. And now I know the purpose of my dream and efforts."

Zelda placed her palms on either side of the orb, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a blue light resonated from the annatur. She shook slightly, then after a few minutes, dropped the orb, which shattered on the floor.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

"It is all right. The annatur is useless once the recipient uses it anyway," Daegond told him.

Zelda stood in shock, then slowly sank to her knees and shook rather violently. Link knelt by her side and tried to still her convulsions. She calmed down, lifted her head, and glanced at Link's hands grasping hers. She met Daegond's gaze.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"What happened?" Link asked concernedly, helping her to her feet.

"I learned so much about magic...and I learned new techniques too. I was given the power to form three new magic elements: earth, water, and fire. I learnt of better ways to use my light power, and I am simply much stronger."

Daegond nodded. "And you will find that when you transform into your Sheikah form, that you will know more of our black magic. Of course, you do not sense it now, nor will you sense your current changes in your other form."

"W-well thank you so much!" Zelda said, flushed. She reached for Daegond and wrapped her arms around him, surprised that he felt warm and solid, like a real being. He was startled, but he slowly returned her embrace. Link watched, beginning to feel out of place as the seconds ticked by.

When Zelda pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. "I give you Impa's love. I know she misses you tremendously, and if there's any way you can see her, I wish you'd do so."

Daegond looked at her sadly. "Please return my love to Impa, if you should see her before Meltose is freed. And tell her...that I miss her..."

Zelda backed away from him, nodding. She stood next to Link, and they watched the statue of the goddesses and the glowing form of Daegond shrink as they were sent back to the living realm.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Another rather slow chapter, but I guarantee the next one to be a bit of fun. :p

Legolas: I'm sure.

Caranril: Both Daegond's name, Beleguial's title, and Zelda's orb present came from Elvish words of Lord of the Rings. I have this long list of short words, and I can either put them together or leave them short. It's quite handy when you want to create exotic-type names.

Legolas: What, "Caranril" is exotic? But you're as white as a snowflake.

Caranril: Exotic doesn't necessarily mean tropic, pretty boy. In this case, it means strange and different.

Legolas: Watch who you're calling pretty boy.

Caranril: Excuse me? Who's the one who wears hairnets at night and comes out of every battle with his hair perfectly straight and neat? And who wears a silver night tunic?

Legolas: (eyes dart) Sh! You're not supposed to tell anyone!

Caranril: Hee, too late. ; )

Legolas: Hell...

Caranril: (pinches Legolas' cheek) Aw, is wittle Lego-chan all ruffled up? Maybe hims needs a time out...

Legolas: Help...me...Review...

Caranril: What do you say?

Legolas: PLEASE!


	10. A Little R&R

Caranril: Hello all! I realize that it's been a while, but this chapter will more than make up for my insolence!

Legolas: The endlessness of it cannot be compensated.

Caranril: You be quiet.

Thanks to: Tizami (I'm back and more fiery than ever! Good to know I've been missed. ; ), T-bone (A cruise! I'd almost say I'm jealous, but _I_ went sailing on a tall ship...), Moonbeam (Yay! A new friend yay!)

Legolas: Now on with the chapter.

Caranril: Warning to those under-agers who might be reading: nothing explicit happens, but things do get a little hot! Just a heads up...

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 10: A Little R&R

Link blinked his eyes. They were standing in the graveyard, right in the place where Zelda had opened the Sheikah tomb. It was as if they hadn't even left. But as he reached down and felt the reassuring handle of Beleguial, he knew that they had visited the spiritual realm and that it was time to move on. Zelda appeared to be deep in thought as they left the graveyard, probably thinking of ways to tell Impa about her father's spirit.

It was late evening now, and by the shape they were both in, neither could face another night in Hyrule Field. Link vehemently objected to staying with the large woman again, so they agreed upon the inn at the Twilight Tavern that would suit Link's two hundred-rupee budget and fit the name of his sword.

They were shocked by the ruckus and the smells coming from the tavern. Both Zelda and Link thought it best for her to return to her Sheikah form. They might receive less trouble that way. The innkeeper was enthusiastic about their staying the night, though he only had one free room.

"It's my daughter's twentieth birthday celebration goin' on in there. Feel free to join in on the festivities," he chuckled. To appease him, Link simply nodded and ensured they would.

Link's eyes popped out of his head and Sheik remained silent as they entered the lobby. There were so many people there that it was impossible to cross through and get to their room.

"Well, now's as good of time as any to participate," Link muttered, selecting a table to wait at. Sheik took the chair in the corner, an excellent position for surveying the room. Link sat backwards on his chair, watching the ruthless men and women laughing, dancing, and gambling. A young woman who he decided had to be the birthday girl was tap dancing on the bar, a bright pink scarf hanging from her shoulders. She had black hair that framed her porcelain face with wild curls and a voluptuous body hugged by a rather skimpy red dress. There were many young men clambering for her attention. Unfortunately for Link, as he met her dark eyes, he turned out to be the one she wanted to give that attention to. She gave him a sultry look and hopped from the counter and walked down the path that her admirers had cleared for her. She stood next to Link, who returned her gaze blankly.

"What are you doin' in the corner all by your lonesome?" she asked, widening her eyes and sticking her bottom lip out slightly.

"I'm not alone," Link responded tilting his head back towards Sheik.

The girl laughed. "Well, with that shadow you might as well be! Come and have a drink! Or three." She grabbed Link's tunic sleeve and dragged him from his chair. He gave an apologetic glance to Sheik, but he was staring impassively at another point in the room. With a shrug, Link decided that if Sheik didn't care, then he might as well make the most of things. When the girl-"Win" she said her name was-presented him with a large glass of a red liquid, he "downed the hatch". Which turned out to be a big mistake, for the liquid burned all the way down his throat and churned his stomach, making his eyes watered profusely.

The group laughed at him, but when he placed the empty mug firmly on the bar, cheers lifted and the party continued on as before, only this time Win was not only attracting attention but giving it as well. To Link. After two more mugs of that red fire, Link was quite loose and comfortable, and as questions arose from whenst he came, he was ready and willing to act out his adventures on the bar. A parry here, a thrust there, and twice he nearly let his tongue slip loose the fact that the Crown Princess was sitting just on the other side of the room.

When he finished his grand story, the room thundered with applause and girls clambering for his attention while Link bowed humbly, his mouth quirked in a smile that faded when his eyes met Sheik's. He couldn't tell if the Sheikah was mad or not, but the way he met his gaze...Link shuddered, then hopped from the bar, wiping a drip of sweat from his brow. It was rather warm in the tavern.

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" Win purred, grabbing his tunic sleeve.

"I'm going to rest a little bit, and my traveling companion seems kind of lonely," Link lied.

"Oh there's plenty of girls around here for him to entertain himself with. Besides, it's still my birthday and I want to spend it with you." She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously and pressed her warm body against his.

"Alright," Link smiled foolishly. "Just give me ten minutes."

"Of course, but you'll have to find me when you're done." She turned around, flipping her ebony hair over her shoulders and slipped into the crowd. Link found himself staring after her, then stiffened as he felt the angry eyes burning into his back.

He sheepishly sat across from Sheik, reluctantly looking up. His face was emotionless, but his rubies eyes flashed with controlled smoldering.

"Um...hey?" Link tried.

"I have nothing to say to you," Sheik said quietly, his tone icy.

"Oh, come on!" Link said in exasperation. "I was just having a little fun! I'm entitled to a little R&R too, aren't I?"

"Not when both of our lives are in danger." Sheik's red eyes bore into Link's.

"Look, we don't know if Meltose is going to break free in weeks, days, or years," Link argued. "Might as well enjoy ourselves before the end."

"Like you enjoyed yourself with Nabooru?"

Link started. "H-how did you know about that? Anyway, I did it to save the Gerudo race."

Sheik's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "She didn't need your 'seed'. None of them did. After Ganondorf left to take over Hyrule, _twin_ boys were born to one of the pregnant guards."

Link stared at him in disbelief. "Twins?"

Sheik leaned back and stared behind Link. "She conned you into sleeping with her. She is a thief, after all."

"A damn good one at that," Link muttered, only slightly miffed that Nabooru had tricked him. He _had _rather enjoyed it...

"Mr. Link?" someone tapped his shoulder.

Link turned and looked at the young man. "What?"

"Win is expecting you." And with that he left to return to his drink.

Link couldn't bring himself to meet Sheik's eyes. He just grabbed his pack and stood abruptly. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning." He stalked up the stairs, wary that several pairs of eyes were watching him. What he didn't notice was that they were all filled with loathing.

Link found the room matching his key on the third floor, but he had no idea where to find Win. He shrugged his shoulders and entered. He flipped the light on, and was surprised to see a figure draped over the bed. She had left her boa and heeled shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Hello, Link," she winked at him. "I knew this was your room."

Link dropped his pack to the floor and closed the door. "What are you doing in here?"

Win leaned back on her elbows with her legs stretched out in front of her. "Waiting for my birthday present. You can't attend one of my parties without giving me a present."

Link slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "A birthday present?"

"Mm-hm..." She grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her, pressing her ruby lips against his. Link was startled, but he certainly reveled the hot kiss. He gave her one of his own, and she moaned into his mouth.

"That's more like it," she said huskily, pulling his bandana off and letting his long blond hair fly about. "Ooh, you look so wild like that." His tunic followed the bandana, and then his forearm guards. Link straddled Win as her hands relished the strong flesh of his chest and shoulders and his mouth relished hers. As they kissed, Link reached down to pulled her dress off, but froze as he felt that same burning feeling in his back as he had earlier. He released Win and looked behind him. In the doorway, arms crossed and eyes barely visible through face wraps and a furrowed brow, stood Sheik. Win sat up halfway to see the intruder. She laughed.

"Oh, looks like your companion doesn't appreciate our use of bed."

Link swallowed hard, then got up off of Win. He stood with his head bowed, Sheik's furious eyes cutting through his intoxicated brain and diminishing his arousal.

Win stood next to him. "Link, what's goin'-"

"Win, I think you'd better go," Link said quietly. Win stared at him, deciding whether his was kidding or not, but when his blue eyes glanced at her, she could see the defeat in them and was completely taken aback.

"Oh, well, I remember I was goin' to open my presents before everyone left." She grabbed her shoes and boa and headed out of the room, slowing by Sheik and glaring at him, whose ruby eyes remained fixated on Link. She huffed past and slammed the door.

Link stared at the floor, quite content to observe the dust on the wooden surface. While the minutes ticked by, Link found himself sweating even more than he had when demonstrating his adventures in the tavern. Finally, he couldn't take the waiting anymore, and he looked up. Sheik was frozen in the same position and expression he had been when he had walked in on them.

"I'm sorry?" Link attempted. Sheik just blinked, then turned around and opened the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Sheik stopped for a second. "Out." And with that, he shut the door with a very controlled force.

Link sighed. He should have just told him that his love life was his own business. But it was so hard to stand up for himself when Sheik was the one he was talking to. He was just so formidable and never seemed willing to listen to anything he had to say in his defense. If he had been Zelda, however...

Link flopped face-first onto bed, exhaustion taking over the numerous arguments running through his head that he should have said five minutes earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five silent shapes slunk up the stairs to the third floor. Five hands were armed with knives shining in the moonlight. A sixth hand carried pieces of rope.

The fourth door on the left had been carelessly unlocked. The tizzy that had occurred a few hours before distracted the tenant to negligence, leaving a most opportune window for the five.

They pushed the door open quietly and slipped inside, then closed and locked the door behind them. In a series of quick motions, they had the hands of the figure conveniently lying on his stomach tied behind his back, a gag cloth in his mouth, and him flipped over.

The leader pulled out a knife and held it to his throat as he woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stared with blurred eyes down the arm holding the blade to his jugular and into the dark eyes of one of Win's admirers. His mouth hurt, and then he realized he had been gagged. Calling for help was out of the question.

"We didn't appreciate your theft of Win's attentions," he said fiercely, "but we _hated _it when she came downstairs in tears because you got her hopes up and then sent her away before anything really happened. What kind of person does that to such a wonderful creature? Well, we decided only a truly vile one, and vile people shouldn't be allowed in placid towns such as Kakariko."

Link was yanked up from the bed and made to stand. He eyed the three guys and felt the fourth behind him. He glanced at his weapons on the far side of the room, then back at the small knives in the hands of his assailants. The brute behind him felt sizeable, probably too big to escape from. Link just swallowed, carefully for the knife was still at his throat, and continued to listen.

"At first, we thought we drive you out of here with the warning never to come back, but from the looks of you, you're a traveler who might return often. So what other options does that leave us? Not many, that's for sure." He grinned evilly. "Only one thing to do, the way I see it."

Link's eyes widened as he pulled back to strike the knife into his belly. He yanked himself out of the big guy's arms and narrowly missed the blade, which instead plunged into his holder. The big guy grunted, then collapsed. Link was at the door in a flash, trying to open it, but with his hands tied behind his back, he was having little success. He gave the door a kick, but crumpled before a second try as the blunt of a knife connected with his temple. His feet were grabbed, and he was dragged away from the door. He tried to fight back, but his head was so fuzzy from the blow...

A voice cried out and the door screamed as the wood was torn from the hinges. A slim figured flipped into the room and incapacitated the fellow who had reached the door first with a firm kick to his jaw. The three remaining men stared as Sheik stopped and crouched in front of them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him!" the leader ordered. Yelling, the other two charged Sheik with their pitiful knives, who simply flipped backwards and kicked the knives, disarming both. They resorted to their fists, but Sheik easily dodged each swing before sweeping a leg under their feet. They came down hard, a resounding crack coming from one of them who had landed on his elbow. The other stood shakily, but as he met Sheik's solid gaze, he ran back to his leader.

"You go, Kale," he whimpered, rubbing his back.

"Chicken," Kale muttered as he handed the still-dizzy Link over. Instead of using his own knife, he grabbed Link's sword and drew it. He kept it aloft, barely, with two hands and swung clumsily at the Sheikah. He dodged the swipes, then turned around, ran towards the wall and, much to Kale's dismay, up it, sending him flying over the bully's head. Sheik landed a punch on his face as he turned around. Kale dropped to the floor and lost hold of the sword. Sheik snatched Beleguial before Kale could even think and held it to his throat.

"I-I surrender!" Kale said shakily, holding his hands up.

Sheik turned his head back to Link and the man holding him. "Release him," he said quietly. He held his hands up in imitation of his leader, letting Link sink to his knees. Sheik jerked his head for the young man to join his friend on the floor.

"I want you two to leave this inn and never come back," Sheik said with quiet tensity. "And I suggest you stay out of my way until we leave."

With rushed nods and agreements, the two ran out of the room, tripping over the bodies of their fallen comrades, and the one who had broken his arm struggled to stand and scurried out after them.

Sure they were gone, Sheik knelt beside Link, who was moaning slightly and bent over. Sheik cut the gag and the binds with a discarded knife, and gently touched Link's back.

"Are you alright, Link?"

"N-no," Link groaned. "I think I'm going to be..." Link turned away from Sheik as he his stomach heaved and emptied it contents on the floor.

Sheik patted his back. "Too much alcohol," he observed.

"That and being cracked in the head with a blunt object," Link coughed. He wiped his mouth on his wrist, then noticed that he was only wearing his leggings and boots. It seemed he had forgotten to redress after the...skirmish. Only slightly deterred, he stood shakily and gingerly touched his swelling temple.

"Here." Sheik handed him a heart-fruit. Link didn't question its sudden appearance and simply took a large bite. When he had finished the entire heart-fruit, the throbbing had lessened considerably and his head no longer rotated thirty times on his neck every time he moved it.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"We should get going," Sheik stated bluntly. "I told them to get out of here, but they will probably run to the authorities. Though we did nothing wrong, it is in Time's best interest for us to be on our way."

"Yeah," Link agreed, pulling his tunic over his head. He strapped on his weapons and forearm armour. "Where will we go? It's still dark out."

"After I found you and...after I left, I located Impa's house. She wasn't there, but a note said that she heard of something in the Lost Woods that might be of some use to us. She had left a couple days earlier to check it out."

"Great," Link sighed. He had been wanting to visit Saria and the other Kokiris since he'd awoken, and here was his opportunity. "Let's go." He reached for his pack, but Sheik hefted it over his shoulder.

There wasn't much talk between them on the way to Impa's house, but Link felt that neither of them were ready to talk anyway. The walk was short, much to the relief of Link's still-sore head. He realized now that the pain wasn't from being hit but from drinking. Heart-fruit couldn't cure that.

Sheik let them in, and Link found himself eyeing the bed that he had woken up in only a few days ago, but it seemed like many years. Sheik set to building a fire to warm the house and make a hot meal. Link found the bathroom and acquainted himself with the tub. Hot running water steamed about him, and he realized that modern accommodations weren't readily available to him in his previous years.

"How did I ever survive?" Link sighed contentedly. He inhaled and sunk under the water to let every pore, muscle, and joint soak up the warmth.

Link had found a robe in the bathroom and donned that. It was purple, but quite frankly he didn't care. He let his hair air-dry, for it always felt better that way. He was about to collapse on the bed when he heard clattering in the kitchen, then the delightful scent of cooked food wafted past his nostrils. His stomach getting the better of his desire to sleep, Link wandered into the kitchen to see what was cooking. Instead of Sheik whipping together a meal as he had imagined, Zelda was puttering about, wearing an outfit that could only be described as Impa's. It was purple, skintight, and had black shorts and sleeves. Her blond hair was piled messily on top of her head. She hissed as a spitting saucepan hit her with rapid fire and dropped the lid on her foot. Exasperated, she bent over to pick it up.

Link's mouth upturned with a smile. "If you'd like, I'll finish up here and you can get a bath."

Zelda turned, startled. She gave him a once-over in the purple robe that hinted at the strong chest beneath it, his hair hanging wet and loose about his face and shoulders. She blushed and dropped the lid again, right on the same bare foot. "Ow!" She hopped in pain. "I think I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Link grinned.

Zelda returned his smile, having a hard time keeping her eyes off the V of the robe, which dipped down just so that she could see the tops of his abs. _Why am I so nervous? Just earlier he didn't have a shirt on at all...but then I was Sheik and not attracted to men..._She shook her head.

"I wasn't raised to be a cook. I was supposed to know politics, diplomatic niceties, and tricks of the trade and live in a castle where others courted my needs. I know some home skills simply because Impa taught them to me. Obviously, I'm not too graceful about the kitchen."

"That's okay," Link shrugged, "because believe it or not, I can't dance to save my life."

Zelda's blush had faded slightly. "Really?"

Link nodded. "It's like I have _eight _left feet, you know? And I can't sing either. Well, I can sing, but I can't carry a tune."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, Link. I think I'll take you up on the offer for a bath..."

Link held out his hand, and she placed the lid into it.

"It's all yours," she called back as she nearly ran for the bathroom.

Once Link had found his bearings in the kitchen, he was on a role. He simmered the sauce, cooked a Cucco (either Impa had left them one or Zelda had obtained it), and even found some leftover apple pie in the fridge. Impa had a variety of cooking utensils and ingredients that Link had never seen before, and by the looks of the cookbooks and delicacies in her fridge that were identical to the pictures, the Sage of the Shadow Temple had a fancy for the culinary arts.

He had set the table with plates, wine glasses filled with ale, and two candles that had been conveniently sitting on the counter. Right under the candles had been the note Impa had left. Seemed she was implying something.

No sooner had he lit the second candle and blew out the match did Zelda emerge from the bathroom. She was wearing the same thing she had gone in with, but her hair wrapped up in a towel. She saw the meal and the setup and began blushing again. Link offered her a chair and pushed it in when she was settled. He served her before himself, and then dug in hungrily. Zelda watched him eat for a moment before laughing nervously.

"What?" Link asked between bites.

"It's just that, well, I bet we look odd. The table's all done up like for an elegant dinner, and here you and I sit fresh from the tub!"

Link glanced up and noticed what she was talking about. He chuckled himself, then returned to giving his stomach attention. Zelda, considerably more comfortable, followed suite.

After the meal, cleaning went quickly with the two working together. When they were finished, Link sank into the bed with a sigh. Zelda sat on the end and let her hair loose of the towel. Blond locks spilled across her face, still wet, but sufficient enough for her to braid. Link watched her face set in concentration as she started the braid, but failed to take it past her neck. She untangled the hair and tried again, only to fail again. With a groan of exasperation, she shook her hair loose and sat there, beleaguered.

"May I?" Link asked, scooting behind her.

"Sure," Zelda said in surprise as he collected her hair to her back. "But, you know how to braid?"

Link was glad she couldn't see his face, for it turned quite red. "Uh...yeah...um, the girls in Kokiri Forest...well, they liked me, you see, because I would hang out with them. The boys weren't very nice to me. Especially Mido. Anyway, the girls taught me how to braid. They thought it was neat for a guy to braid their hair. Like it's more thrilling than having the other girls do it."

Zelda's eyes were closed as she fell under the spell of his fingers running against her scalp and through her hair. "Mm, it is," she said quietly.

"What?" Link asked.

Zelda opened her eyes. "Oh what? Um, nothing." She paused a moment. "I always had Impa or a maid braid my hair. That's probably one reason why it's so long: other people have to take care of it. When I was living with the Gerudos, I just kept it up all the time, since it was so hot, and it was easier to train without it getting in the way."

"Well, seems to me you did just fine keeping it beautiful," Link said absently, focusing on keeping the braid tight. Zelda turned her head slightly, surprised at his comment.

"Hey! Keep your head straight!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Link finished shortly, tying it off with a band that Zelda provided for him. "There! Finished! You know, I've never braided that much hair at once. I consider that to be a great accomplishment."

"Oh really?" Zelda turned as Link returned to the head of the bed. "So what do you call defeating Ganondorf?"

Link leaned against the headboard, his hands behind his head for cushioning.

"Hm...I'd say a good workout."

"Ah!" Zelda huffed, snatching a pillow that had been discarded on the floor and smacked Link in the face with it.

"Hey!" Link tried to grab it but Zelda pulled it back too quickly. He leaned forward, only to get smacked again. He fell backwards, teetered on the edge of the bed, and tumbled to the floor. Zelda laughed so hard her cheeks hurt, and Link's attempt to look miffed only made her laugh harder.

"Woah!" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, then suddenly released a huge yawn that made her ears pop. Link echoed her yawn, and she stifled a second.

"Guess we'd better get some rest before we leave, huh?" Link remained on the floor, eyeing the bed forlornly. "Uh, you can have the bed."

Zelda glanced at he bed, then at Link, who was already pulling extra pillows from the bed to use as cushions.

"Wait...Link?"

He froze, staring at her skittish expression.

"Um...I'm willing...to share."

"You're not still mad at me?"

Zelda shook her head. "No."

"Oh, okay." Link tossed the pillows back up and hopped onto the bed nonchalantly. Zelda watched him, then slowly lay at his side. He looked over at her and gave her a smile through tired eyes.

"Good night. Or morning, as the case may be," he said before turning over and immediately falling asleep.

Zelda lay there for a moment, her heart racing, for even though there were several inches between them, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. As he began breathing loudly, her nerves calmed and her heart slowed, and her lids closed as she fell asleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Hoo! That was a looooooooong chappie!

Legolas: Okay, 'looooooooong' and 'chappie' don't belong in the same sentence.

Caranril: I can make anything belong together. Like bananas and mint chocolate chip ice cream. :d

Legolas: Ew...

Caranril: I think it's fun to make Link get into trouble, and it's even more fun to have him need other people to get him out of fixes. And it's fun to make him fight with Sheik. Actually, it's fun all-around to write stories about Link.

Legolas: You should write a story about me...Oh no, WHY did I suggest that?

Caranril: You're a genius!

Legolas: Oh no... (wanders off, fretting)

Caranril: Hm, I'd say he's a lost cause for a while. Please review!


	11. A Confidence Found

Thanks to: T-Bone (My thanks is slightly sarcastic because despite your muses' attempts toquarantine you, you gave me your cold...JK! ; ) and Tizami (Yeah, I don't think the ocean is all that cracked up to be, but then I live a half an hour away from the beach, so I do kinda pity you.)

Caranril: Hm, I seem to have lost quite a few of my reviewers. Or readers. Or both. As long as _someone_is readingDark B4 Dawn...

Legolas: What she's saying is review or else she'll sic me on you.

Caranril: Which wouldn't be much of a threat since you _still_ haven't found your bow...

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 11: A Confidence Found

Link woke late that morning, ten o'clock or so judging by the rays trickling through the window. He placed his hands behind his neck as he gazed at the ceiling and sighed contentedly. An answering sigh came from next to him, and he glanced over, startled. He smiled at Zelda's peaceful repose as he recalled why someone was in the bed with him. He had remained on top of the sheets, using only a blanket over his robe, while she had snuggled into the layers like they were her own. Her eyelids fluttered while she slept, and her mouth twitched slightly. Link wondered what she was dreaming about, but didn't get a second thought on that subject as she woke up. Her eyes were blurred from sleep, but she recognized him lying next to her.

"Link?" she asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in Impa's house, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Zelda sat up and stretched. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door, giving an audible "brr!" as she washed her face with cold water.

Link raided the fridge, finding he didn't have much of an appetite after the wondrous meal they had eaten before. He found some dried fruit and meat to add to their supplies, just in case they needed to camp before reaching civilization. He could hear Zelda puttering around in the bathroom and figured he could change in the bedroom without any danger of being burst in on. Just in case, he kept the purple robe about his shoulders as he bent over to pull on his leggings. At that moment, Zelda swung the bathroom door open. Link shot straight, yanking his grey leggings up, but not before the robe slid from his shoulders and Zelda saw a wink of his derriere. She gasped in embarrassment while Link turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, ducking back into the bathroom. "I didn't see anything, I promise!"

"It's okay, I'm done anyway," Link said rather calmly, though his face was slightly pink. Zelda meekly stepped from behind the door. She tried hard not to stare at his bare, chiseled torso, but as he pulled his boots on, she found herself mesmerized by the working muscles underneath the smooth skin, and the glint of the contrast between the blue metal band and his pale neck. Link could feel her eyes, as he always could when she focused on him, and his cheeks reddened. He wasn't used to this sort of scrutiny, especially when half-clothed. He cleared his throat as he looked up from lacing his boots and grabbed his tunic. Zelda had realized what she was doing and that Link had as well, bringing a blush to her cheeks. She hem-hawed and then settled on finding something to eat in the kitchen, out of Link's sight. Or perhaps, with Link out of her sight.

Preparations to leave didn't take much time at all, so less than an hour later the two elves were standing outside Impa's front door, while Link summoned Epona with his ocarina. She was there within moments, eager to get underway. Link offered the saddle to Zelda, who silently accepted it and pulled the hood of her cloak firmly over her blond hair and tan face. They were both untalkative through Kakariko Village, but once they passed the wooden gate, Link began whistling a tune unfamiliar to Zelda.

"What is that?" she asked curiously, energized by the peppy jig.

"What's what?" Link responded.

"What you're whistling."

"Oh, it's Saria's Song. She taught it to me ten, no make that eleven years ago." Link fell silent.

"So we're going to Kokiri Forest?"

"Yes."

"And after that?"

Link's eyes narrowed. "The caverns I woke up in."

"What will we find there?"

"Hopefully, the same people who sent me to look for you with the claim that they were helping us escape 'Lord' Meltose's wrath," Link said bitterly. "Daegond said that only his followers call him 'lord', which Jeric did. They also had the scabbard and quiver that belonged to the weapons that Impa's mother and father owned. And when I left, I felt a familiar magic in the door. Sheikah magic. Darunia told me that when the Sheikah surfaced, many stayed behind in the caverns. The time might be too old for anyone to tell us, but it's possible the Sheikah race used to worship Meltose. Either that or it's a recent development since the rising. Daegond also mentioned that the War was caused by a man whose followers were from the ancient Sheikah race. I intend to find out exactly what Jeric and his race are all about."

"Good plan," Zelda agreed, mulling over the information that Link had revealed to her. Discovering a race of Sheikah would mean a lot to her, since at the moment, Impa and technically Sheik were all that was known to remain of the Shadow People.

Link's right hand rested on the hilt of Beleguial, his fingers tracing the eye symbol on the end. He thought about the third hole in the cross-hilt and wondered where he could possible find a tiny gem that would ignite Beleguial's blade. If the sword's powers were anything like his arrows, then the third gem would probably be golden and produce flames of light.

"This is the second time I've lost half of my life to unconsciousness," Link said suddenly. Zelda snapped out of her sedated hypnosis from the beat of Epona's walk. Link was staring straight ahead, and she wasn't sure if he was talking to himself, to her, or to both.

"I've had to rediscover everything that has happened in that time, and gather new armaments so that I can survive against some evil force that is determined to kill me. I've found people I know in trouble, as well as people I don't know, and somehow someone I love always ends up hurt." Link drew silent, then added, "So far it hasn't been that case this time around, but I have a feeling this is far from over."

"So, who was hurt last time, those four years ago?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Everyone," Link said, a little too forcefully. "Everyone I'd come to know and appreciate as a child and even after I began my journey as a 'hero'. Saria and even Mido, Darunia and his son, Impa, Malon, _Epona_... I suppose I'm grateful for Ruto, too, even though she is quite irritating. And yes, even Nabooru. And..." Link's cobalt eyes met Zelda's, "...and you too, Zelda. You've probably been hurt the most. You are the Sage of Wisdom and the ruler of Hyrule, so everything you have to do must be in the best interests of the Sages and the Hylians. And from what I've heard, your kindness has spread to Clock Town and the kingdom of Termina."

"Nowhere you haven't touched first," Zelda smiled sadly.

Link nodded. "But still...the worst part is...that you rely so much on my help, and most of the time I haven't been there for you. I've been shut away and haunted by strange dreams until something out of my control deems it time for me to wake up," Link continued angrily. "It's just not fair!"

Zelda hesitated, then slid from Epona. This caused both Link and the horse to stop in surprise, but she fished through her pack without giving them a thought. Her hand closed around what she as seeking and withdrew it from the bag.

"Link, I know that many things that have happened throughout the years, or even recently for you, haven't been fair to anybody but those who oppose our efforts, but I never knew it had bothered you so much. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, and I know that I could never make up those years for you, but I want you to have this." She held out her fist, then opened her hand to reveal a golden ring in her palm. Link took it and examined the carvings of the traditional owl clutching the Triforce on one side and of the royal family's crest on the other. A strange stone was set in the center, one that looked hazy with clouds, like a crystal ball. He slid it onto his middle finger, and the stone whirled with angry oranges and reds, then settled for a rosy pink and pale orange hue that leisurely swirled around like oil on water.

"It was supposed to be my wedding ring," Zelda said, a touch of sorrow in her voice. "When Impa told me to flee the castle for my life, that was one of the few things I grabbed on the way out. I don't know how old it is, but it's been in my family as long as we have ruled Hyrule." She sighed. "I doubt that rule will continue any longer, so there's no sense in me keeping it."

"Zelda..." Link made to take it off. "I can't accept this. We will survive this ordeal and you will continue to be the ruler of Hyrule. You'll marry and have lots of blond children, and you'll grow old and happy and these times will only be memories that return in your dreams." He tugged at the ring, finding it wasn't loosening from his finger. It wasn't stuck, it simply would not budge. He couldn't even twist it around.

"It seems the ring begs to differ," Zelda said wryly. "It has magical properties, for I can see them flowing through the band and the stone, but I don't know what they do. I have yet to use it myself, since, well, it's a wedding ring. To put it on would imply I'd found...a suitor I was intending to marry."

Link gave the stubborn ring one last jerk before giving up. "So you gave it to me to wear? Does this mean I've found a...I don't know, maiden? I'm intending to marry?"

Zelda almost didn't answer, but felt she'd better save face. "It applies to the women of the royal family."

"Oh." Link took up Epona's reins. "Are you going to hop back on?"

"No, I think I'll walk."

They walked in silence, Link letting Epona go, for she seemed anxious to run. They could see the tops of the trees of the Lost Woods, and the sun was still well over the horizon.

"Looks like we'll make it in plenty of time," Link said casually.

"Mm," was all Zelda said, deep in her own thoughts. Link found himself lost in his own, particularly focusing on the ring Zelda had given him.

"By the way," Link said, his voice sounding odd for some reason, "thank you."

Zelda looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, um, for the wedding ring. I mean the wedding. I mean..." Link trailed off, losing his train of thought as he noticed the sudden silence in the air and focused on the blur that was rapidly approaching behind them.

"What?" Zelda stared at him in confusion.

"Nothing...just, run!" Link grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.

"Link!" Zelda tried to talk sense into him. "Link! What are you doing?"

Link found a better grip with her hand and pulled even more insistently. "Storm!"

Zelda glanced behind to see a very dark boiling of clouds chasing them too quickly for them to be natural. She turned and began running with Link rather than against him. He released her hand so that they might both run with more ease, though it didn't do much good against the winds that were driving at their faces. The storm was definitely unnatural, for the clouds were driving against the winds too. Zelda didn't know where they were going, for she had never been in the Lost Woods before, only at the Forest Temple entrance as Sheik. It didn't matter if she did know, for a sudden onslaught of hail limited the visibility to zero.

She gasped as she realized that she had lost Link. He knew the right direction to take and without him, she wouldn't survive this storm, especially now that the hail had teamed up with the berserk wind and both were now delving into her face. She shielded her eyes with her arm, but that didn't seem to work very well.

Zelda cried out for Link, but she could barely hear her own voice. She stopped short when she heard a whisking sound, searching about her for the source, only to stare in disbelief down the trunk of an airborne tree. She fell to her hands, though not quite soon enough as a branch caught the side of her head. Zelda screamed at the pain, then moaned as blood bubbled from her temple and soaked into her hair. She began shaking violently, unable to control the strange shivers that were running through her body. Her mind began to grow fuzzy, and through it she pictured Link holding his hand out to her. She felt someone grab her waist and heave her to her feet, then realized that he had been standing in front of her, but hadn't known that she was hurt. She touched her hand to the pain on her head and the itching feeling of something running down her cheek. She stared at the blood on her hand, just stared, finding it rather fascinating.

"Zelda! Work with me!" Link cried as he continued to haul her forward. She was in a daze and didn't' seem to be responding to anything he did. They would both die out there if they didn't make it to the forest...With that thought running through his head, Link forwent any qualms he had about her dignity and hefted her over his shoulder. Relying on his own legs was so much more reassuring.

Each step he took was rather wobbly as he fought against the winds that would suddenly change directions, like they were purposefully trying to bring him down. Link's foot struck the root of a tree, a tree that was still firmly planted in the ground. Just ahead, through the small hollow that held off some of the weather, Link could make out the black tunnel that led to the Kokiri's village. Just five more steps...

He practically fell into the tunnel as the howling winds suddenly died and the hail no longer tore at his face. The Kokiri Forest was protected from these odd storms with magic that wasn't governed by the Triforce, though it was an obscure spinoff, but rather by the Great Deku Tree. In this calm tunnel, Link set Zelda down gently and checked her vitals. She moaned as his fingers pressed against her neck for a pulse, then blinked her left eye slowly, as her right eye was covered in drying blood.

"Who are you?" she asked sluggishly.

"Just hang in there Zelda," Link promised as he lifted her in his arms, a position much easier on his back. Her head flopped around dangerously, then settled on his left shoulder.

Link proceeded through the tunnel and into the quaint village that he knew so well. Next to nothing had changed. A few new houses and gardens here and there, a few olds ones long gone to decay or fire. Probably not due to the latter, since the Kokiri were none too fond of flames.

Almost as soon as he stepped foot into Kokiri Forest, the children-like inhabitants gathered around him, wide-eyed, whispering, pointing at his strange clothing and the wounded woman in his arms. Those that were keen enough to recognize Link's pale and battered face ran off to find a Kokiri who was levelheaded enough to deal with them. Most likely Saria.

Link maneuvered through the throng of Kokiri and headed for his old home. He knew none of the Kokiri would have changed anything about his dwelling, for it was the house of a legend. He carefully propped Zelda against the trunk of his home while he scurried up the ladder to find his old supplies. He had placed everything that would fit into a chest so that weather, insects, and other Kokiri wouldn't bother any of his personal items. Right on top was the Deku shield that he had borne as a child. He carefully set this aside as he looked for medical supplies. Even if he had taken his pack out of Epona's saddlebag, Zelda was too delirious to eat any heart-fruit, so patching her up until then was his only course of action. The nearest fairy fountain was quite a distance away...

Link's hands touched the child-sized items that sat at the bottom of the chest. He ran his thumb over the smooth wood of his old boomerang, and with a smile recalled the first time he had used it. He had been aiming with Navi's help, but had hit her instead. The poor fairy had held on for dear life as she was hurtled around the room and back into his hand. He replaced the weapon and held his slingshot. The rubber had frayed over time and was now worthless. He had to admit that a bow was a much easier weapon to wield.

Excited chatter sounded outside, drawing Link's attention from his memories. He slid down the ladder and knelt beside Zelda, who had fallen unconscious. The noisy Kokiri were rushing to the side of a tall figure approaching, wearing a purple cloak and silver armour bearing an eye. She nodded at the children, not really listening. Her eyes met Link's, instantly reassuring him that everything would be okay.

"She was struck by a tree branch," Link explained as he moved the cloth he had been holding firmly against Zelda's head, so that Impa might have a closer look.

"Do you have any heart-fruit?" she asked, gently tilting Zelda's head for a better light.

"Yes, but they were in Epona's saddle, and she ran off."

"Dania," Impa said to a blond Kokiri next to her, "Bring us the horse."

The blond girl curtsied and loped off on her task.

"She's here?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes." Impa washed the blood out of Zelda's hair with a cup that she dipped into a bucket of water.

"She never could come here before!"

"It wasn't a matter of 'could', more like 'would'. She was more frightened of the storm than she was of that tunnel."

A whinny sounded, followed by eager hoof beats. Link turned his head to find Epona's nose shoved into his face.

"Epon-whoa!" Link lay on the ground, holding his breath as his horse's avid tongue knocked him over and gave his face a jubilant greeting. He groaned and pushed her back gently. "Oat-breath," he muttered as he sat up to watch Impa crush a heart-fruit into a bandage.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Heart-fruits can be used for more than ingestion," Impa explained. "Absorption through the bloodstream is slower, but useful when necessary."

"I'll have to remember that," Link mused. He watched her finish cleaning Zelda up and binding her wound.

"Help me take her up the ladder," Impa said, beginning to climb. Link lifted Zelda and passed her to Impa, who laid her on his bed.

"You know, I had forgotten you were here," Link admitted. "I half expected Saria to be the one who'd greet us."

Impa froze for a second, then slowly continued to cover Zelda with a blanket. She turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Link, Saria...she's dead."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: (dramatic music) Da, da-da-da!

Legolas: You're so cruel.

Caranril: (sheepishly) I didn't think anyone noticed.

Legolas: Yeah right.

Caranril: Honest! Anyway, I liked writing the embarrassing situations that Link and Zelda got themselves into. They weren't anything big, but still...

Legolas: You're a bloody romantic.

Caranril: (glares, then sticks nose in air) Hmph! I like it this way!

Legolas: Have you thought that perhaps your readers think the story is going too slowly?

Caranril: (gasps) Oh no! (eyes grow wide and teary). (to reader) It's not going too slow, is it? I mean, is it okay? Please review and let me know!

Legolas: Hey! You took my job!

Caranril: And you made me fret over mine.


	12. Mirwen

Thanks to: lvmj (I'm sorry I killed Saria off, but to make great angst, you kinda hafta have somebody die. Well maybe not, but that's my POV.) and T-Bone (I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! At least you still love my story!)

Caranril: Hm, for the first time ever, I think, I have nothing to say.

Legolas: This won't be the last, hopefully.

Caranril: ...By the way, "Mirwen" is pronounced mere-wen, not myrrh-wen.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 12: Mirwen

Link stared at Impa for a second, his face impassive, then he slowly sank onto the bed, his countenance falling as he sat.

"Dead? How?" he whispered.

Impa sat next to him, avoiding Zelda's sleeping form. "She was in the Forest Temple when it was attacked. She didn't have a chance."

"I-I don't understand!" Link put his head in his hands. "Why didn't anyone else die? Why Saria? The only one who _really _mattered?"

"Now, Link, all of us mattered, but, not to be cruel, Saria wasn't as...busy as the rest of us. Nabooru, Ruto, Darunia, and I all are guardians of cities, whereas the Kokiri are protected by the Deku Sapling. Saria spent nearly all her time in the Forest Temple."

"_Nearly_ all her time?" Link glanced up from his hands, his eyes red from unshed tears.

Impa pursed her lips. "Do you recall the letter I left?"

"Yeah. You said that you'd heard of something here that might help us," Link said quietly, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I haven't found...it yet, but with your help we might find it sooner. Apparently, Saria was in charge of this power, and now, with Saria gone, I wonder if we'll find it. Will you help?"

"As of the moment..." Link stood abruptly, "...no. I...I need some time." He left his house and slid down the ladder, running through the Kokiri village quickly so as not to be questioned, as the tears had leaked from his eyes and were now coursing down his cheeks. He climbed the vines that led to the Lost Woods entrance and, without a second thought, plunged into the dark forest.

He ran blindly, instinct guiding his path from the ways of the lost. He stumbled into a clearing where a field of daisies had taken advantage of the tree-free area. He fell to his knees amongst the flowers, lifted his head, and cried out to the air, a cry of agony and frustration. He hung his head and let his tears fall into the flowers. He reached down and brushed the tears hanging from the petals like dew, then plucked the flowers. He brushed them against his cheek and recalled how this field was Saria's favourite place, besides the courtyard at the entrance to the Forest Temple. She didn't bother him as much to braid her hair as the other Kokiri girls did, but because she was so important to him, whenever he did braid her green locks, he laced it with these flowers.

Link stood and walked from the field, letting memories of Saria flow through his mind. He didn't even see the path ahead of him, his feet unconsciously taking him through brush, a gate, a maze, and suddenly stopping at a long stairwell. He climbed the stairs slowly, eventually reaching a long stretch of trees that led to the Forest Temple courtyard. Link knelt at the warp platform, which had somehow been unscathed, and gently lay the daisies in the centre.

His tears forming again, Link pulled the Ocarina of Time from his belt. He closed his eyes, and his fingers stumbled through the notes of Saria's Song, but as he drifted into the powerful notes, he played faster and faster. His fury surpassed the abilities of his fingers, and he simply stopped playing. The walls of the forest echoed the raging tune, then instead of fading into the wind, the song slowed to its rightful tempo and continued to play. A light filled Link's eyelids, which he opened in surprise. A green light was emanating from the platform, and slowly, just liked he'd seen her in the Chamber of Sages, Saria rose through the stone. She was still for a moment, then her green eyes met Link's blue ones. He felt tears well up in his eyes again, a mixture of sadness and delight.

"Hello, Link," Saria said calmly.

"Saria..." Link tried to reflect her tranquility, but his voice cracked dangerously. "Why?"

"I couldn't help it, Link," she answered sadly. "There's more important things than I in this world. The biggest of all is that you survive this ordeal. Who will protect this land when you have gone?"

"Whatever protected it before me?"

"The Sheikah, when they were plentiful."

"Saria...I..."

"I know, Link," Saria smiled. "At least you came to see me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you for much longer. I was able to hold onto this earth long enough to leave you with instructions, but I must flee to the goddesses. They beckon the dead, and I can't resist."

Link reached out for her, only to grasp thin air.

"I'm sorry, I am but a spectre. I have been the guardian of a person who has uncontrollable powers. I am a mentor, believe it or not, and I leave my pupil in your charge. Beware, keep her emotions tamed, for strong feelings are the doom of any careless beings."

"What?" Link asked in surprise. "Saria wait!"

"Good bye Link." She flashed him a smile as she sank into the stone. The light throbbed, hummed, and a curled-up figure appeared on the platform, apparently asleep.

Link stared at the sleeping girl, surprised that she seemed to be like a normal person. Was she seriously the subject that Impa had heard of and Saria had warned about? She had a simple look to her, long brown hair, tan hides as clothes, Kokiri-like boots, and rather pale skin. Perhaps about sixteen years old. She stirred, opened her eyes, then looked up at Link with startled hazel orbs.

"Who are you?" she almost sounded panicked. "You are not Kokiri!"

"Actually, I am." Link held out his hand, but she scooted back. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"The Kokiri are child-sized," she added suspiciously.

"Oh, that. Well, since I was an infant, I've lived with the Kokiri. When I was ten, I was called to save the land of Hyrule as the Hero of Time. After I saved the kingdom, I left for another town and saved the world. I guess I was found unconscious and have been for ten years, though as each days passes I begin to doubt the truth in that."

The girl didn't seem swayed. She slowly stood and encircled Link.

"Saria was my best friend, and when she became a Sage, I hardly ever saw her. I was...upset to return and find that she had died."

The girl stopped. "Mistress was your childhood friend?"

"Yes, if you're referring to Saria."

"She found me, took me in. I had been hiding in the Lost Woods, hiding from those people who wanted to use me and my... talents."

"Do you know who they were?" Link asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I was in my room, which was where I basically lived. I overheard my parents' conversations on how to get rid of me, for I was an embarrassment and a hazard. One day, they were visited by a pale man who claimed to want to 'employ the gifts that your daughter has been endowed and give her a new life'. After the clunk of a bag of rupees on the table, I quickly translated this to 'buy this burden off of you and use her powers to my own evil ends'. I had been entertaining escape for a long time, but this was it. I knew my parents would accept the money, and probably move to Clock Town like they'd always dreamed but were afraid to bring me into public. Saria taught me a lot about myself and others, and even some about meditating to control my powers. I still have problems when I'm...emotional."

"I'm sorry you've suffered so much," Link said empathically. This time when he held out his hand, it was in greeting. "My name is Link."

She hesitated, then accepted his shake. "Mirwen. It means 'jeweled maiden'. Obviously my parents didn't know that they would one day regret the day I was born."

Link ignored this remark. "It's nice to meet you Mirwen."

"Thank you...Master."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the village was rather silent, though Link occasionally asked questions, Mirwen would respond rather insipidly and always end with "Master".

"So how old are you?" Link tried as they entered the village, hoping this simple question could be answered.

"I'm not sure, Master," she replied flatly.

Link sighed. He was wrong again. As they approached his house, he noticed two figures talking quietly that stood several feet taller than the Kokiri. Impa nodded towards him, and the other tight suit-clad figure turned. For a split second, Link almost didn't recognize him, for the typical wraps he wore around his hair and face were gone. Sheik nodded his head in greeting.

"Why are you in this form?" Link asked.

"I woke up, but had lost all control of my stomach. Impa couldn't get me to swallow some fruit, so she advised I stay Sheik until we can find a fairy."

"Your wounds don't carry over between forms?" Link asked in surprise.

Sheik shook his blond head. "No, for they are almost two entirely different people. Our sex differs, for one thing. And...this might disturb you, but in this form, my feminine mind is sort of in a dream-like state. I, or perhaps _she _holds the actions, but the emotions in this state are those of a male Sheikah."

"Uh..." Link didn't know what to make of this.

"For example," Impa interjected, "Zelda's attracted to you, but Sheik most definitely is not. They _are _the same person, just a basic version of both sexes: Zelda is a female Sheik and Sheik is a male Zelda."

"Impa..." Sheik glared at his guardian. "I don't necessarily mind now, but I will be angry for that first comment later."

Impa smirked. "I'm so scared."

Sheik opened his mouth to comment, but shut it wisely. Impa may be older, but she was definitely none the worse for wear. Plus, she knew much more about combat and magic than he did. But not more magic than Zelda...

Link shook his head. "I guess it makes some sense. I'd have to think about it some more."

Sheik nodded his head towards a point behind Link. "Who's that?"

Mirwen had stopped several feet back and was staring wide-eyed at Sheik.

"Oh, well she's what Impa had been looking for when she left Kakariko. She had been tutored by Saria before she...Saria left her in my charge. Mirwen?"

Mirwen nervously drew closer. "Yes, Master?"

Link sighed. "Stop calling me 'master'!"

"Of course, Master," she said absently, still staring at Sheik.

Sheik chuckled at Link's exasperation. He extended his hand to Mirwen. "Hello, Mirwen. I am called Sheik."

Mirwen took his hand, her eyes never leaving his ruby ones. She was silent, even more so than she had been around her "master". She bowed her head reverently, then ducked behind Link shyly.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her," Link mouthed silently. Sheik simply nodded his head in response.

"We got what we came for, apparently," Sheik commented. "Should we continue?"

"We should get you a fairy first," Link said seriously.

Sheik shook his head. "I'm fine in this form. I have this terrible feeling that we're running out of time."

Link paused and searched himself, finding that in the back of his mind was the same awful feeling that imminent doom was at hand.

"You're right," he shuddered. "But shouldn't we get one, just in case this form is wounded and you have to switch...?"

Sheik raised his hand. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay," Link said reluctantly, shrugging on his pack from Epona's saddle, just in case they lost her again. "But sometimes, I really don't trust your judgment."

"Oh? And I'm supposed to trust yours?" Sheik lifted a brow. "As I recall, your decision to flirt and party the other night was a bad one."

Link flushed at the memory. "Uh...we should get going." He thanked Impa as he passed and led Epona along. Mirwen had accepted his offer of the saddle and was brooding from up high.

It took some convincing to get Epona to cross through the tunnel, but Link and Sheik together had managed to push her into it. Once outside in the morning sun, she sauntered behind him as he walked next to Sheik and quietly discussed the addition to their group.

"I have no idea what kind of power she possess, but it was enough for her parents to disown her and Jeric-at least I think it was Jeric- to want to enslave her," Link whispered.

"We may find out soon enough," Sheik whispered back. "How far away do you imagine these caverns are?"

"I have no idea," Link admitted. "I was sort of in a hurry trying to outrun a storm. I believe they're west, for I passed near the desert, and I eventually came upon the remains of Lon Lon Ranch."

"So west it is." Sheik fell silent. Link joined his quiescence, wondering at Mirwen's servitude-like behaviour. She certainly didn't seem like a person who held uncontrollable powers, except for when she spoke of her parents and their lack of love for her. Link was impassive about this, for he never knew his parents. He had hoped the Great Deku Tree would have revealed the information to him at the appropriate age, but the Deku Tree had never lived to that point in his life. The Deku Sapling might know, but that was doubtful.

They traveled the entire day, taking advantage of the daylight that mocked the storm of the day before. Mirwen didn't speak to either of the men, and they didn't speak to her. This seemed to be a mutual desire. Sheik suggested they set up camp well before the sun set in order to account for any problems. Plus, he had noticed a pack of long-legged animals that were apparently good eating. His eyes sparkled with adventure as he fashioned a spear and slung a rope over his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be gone too long," he said cheerfully. "Uh, enjoy yourself." He glanced at Mirwen, who was sliding from Epona's saddle, eyes downcast. Link sighed and waved for Sheik to be getting along already. A meal of hot meat sounded like ambrosia to Link after eating dried fruit and meat for two meals.

While Link set up a canvas tent provided by Nabooru, Mirwen stacked firewood from debris leftover from the storm. Sweating from his struggle with the last peg, Link sat in the shade of the tent and watched his "pupil".

"I think that's enough firewood," Link commented, eyeing the pile that was now half his own height. Mirwen dropped one last piece on the top and sat down next to it, several feet away from Link. He found himself feeling self-conscious, knowing he should say something, but his mind was drawing a blank.

"Ahem, so," he attempted, "I'm wondering why you still call me 'master'."

Mirwen glanced at him, then looked down. "Because you are."

Link sighed. "Did you act like this around Saria? Because I find it hard to believe that she would let you call her 'master'. Or 'mistress'. Or whatever."

"Well," Mirwen responded slowly, "Saria was a girl. She was open and easy to talk to. And I wasn't afraid of her."

"Are you afraid of me?"

Mirwen snorted, a reaction that startle Link. "Of course not. What with the things I can do...No, it's just that..."

Link, sufficiently cooled off, scooted across from Mirwen. "Keep going."

"Well, the only men I've ever been across have been my father and the doctor, and neither were kind to me."

"I'm sorry," Link said sincerely, realizing now why she shied away from him and Sheik.

"I was just some pest that needed to be treated but was found to be untreatable," she continued bitterly. "I was kept locked up for so long...I never knew what grass felt like before I ran away." To emphasize, she ran her fingers through the green surrounding her.

"I want you to know that you don't need to be afraid of me, and don't deny that you aren't, because it's an emotion different than fear. I'm good at reading people, believe me. Except for Sheik... Anyway, you can talk to me just as easily as you would with Saria. Well, almost as easily. The only thing I really understand about girls is that they like their hair braided, but that's beside the point. What I'm offering is not to train you, but...friendship. I'd like to be your friend."

Mirwen took his outstretched hand. "F-friends?"

Link nodded. "Sure. And Sheik will be too."

"Sheik..." Mirwen fell silent. She seemed to be deciding something. "Um, what exactly is he?"

"You've never heard of the Sheikah?"

Mirwen shook her head.

"Oh, of course not. Well, as far as it's known, Sheik and Impa are the last of the race of Shadow People, except for where we're going. I suspect that these people are an ancient tributary of the Sheikah who never surfaced. I also suspect that the man who tried to buy you from your parents was Jeric, the man who lied to me about Meltose."

From that point, Link let his words flow in the stories from Meltose's chaining to spending the night at Impa's house. Mirwen's eyes grew wider with each radical fact that Link pointed out, looking very much like a child being told a fairytale. When he finished, Link sat back and observed her reaction with satisfaction.

"The Hero of Time?" she said in wonder. "Does that mean you're a Hero in Time or that you're the only Hero in our time?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, because I don't know whether or not there have been previous Heros of Time," Link admitted. "But I do my duty whenever I can."

"So Meltose wants to kill you and Princess Zelda?" Mirwen asked. "And you're comfortable with that?"

"Well, I guess I'm just used to it," Link chuckled. "I've had a lot of experience with...bad guys." He stiffened as he felt Sheik's presence not too far away. "Uh oh. We were supposed to have a roaring fire by now." He stood quickly and began arranging the wood. He sighed when he realized that they didn't have flint or matches.

"Guess we'll have to do it the hard way," he muttered, rubbing two sticks together with ferocity. His strong arms heated the wood quickly, but the sparks were quite pitiful. He sighed again and shook his cramping arms.

"Sheik's gonna kill me."

"No he won't," Mirwen said firmly. "Try again."

Link looked at her curiously for a moment, then set to work. He rubbed again, watching Mirwen out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows knit together in concentration. Link glanced at his work, noticed a slight spark, then threw himself back with a yell as a roaring fire singed his bangs and nose hairs. He stared at the wild fire, then at Mirwen, who had her hands outstretched towards it, like she was warming them, but her face was contorted with focus. Link watched the flames sink from outrageous to typical, campfire-size. Mirwen lowered her hands and opened her eyes to meet Link's startled expression.

"How'd you do that?" Link gasped.

"Um, well, that's what my, um, powers are, but not really," she blushed.

"Go on."

"I can control elements of nature, such as fire, but I'm not very good at it. Depending on my emotions, they're usually out of control. That was my first try without Saria's instruction."

"Well good job, I'd say," Link said, eyeing his burnt hair. "Why didn't you just set flame to the wood and spare me the trouble?"

Mirwen looked at her feet. "I can't form the element, only manipulate it."

"Oh, so like, if I was to..." Link drew his sword and pressed the flame gem. Mirwen stared at the weapon in awe. "Could you do something with this?"

Mirwen looked from the sword to him and back again.

"Well, since I'm apparently your 'master', here's a training session," Link said with a wink. Mirwen smiled, then closed her eyes. Link watched the flames on Beleguial dance, then stop, almost as if they were placed on pause. They stretched and grew, warping strangely, then formed into a phoenix perched on the end of his sword. Then they suddenly shrank to normal flames, which Link extinguished. He sheathed his sword and smiled at Mirwen, who was sweating slightly and looking very pleased with herself.

"Great job," Link said in surprise.

"Thanks," Mirwen said happily. She suddenly shivered as the sun sank and a chill swept through the camp. Link shivered as well despite himself.

"Um, what about the dead?" Mirwen asked nervously.

"They hate fire more than they hate the light." Sheik strutted into camp, bearing the carcass of one of the creatures he had been hunting. "Din's specialty is fire, whereas light isn't really a specialty of any of the goddesses. Therefore, fire's more potent."

Link had fashioned a spit out of pieces of debris and placed them over the fire. Sheik slid the animal onto the spit and took charge of the cooking.

"I saw your pyrotechnic display," Sheik said to Mirwen, who seemed almost terrified of Sheik. "Very impressive."

"Th-thank you," she said quietly.

Link eyed her suspiciously, noting the significant change in her attitude. While Sheik busied himself with dinner, Link took Mirwen by her elbow slightly away from the fire.

"Okay, 'fess up," Link ordered, his arms crossed.

"What?" Mirwen stared at him innocently.

"You were just fine around me a minute ago, and now that Sheik's here, you act like you haven't been around men again. You can't use that excuse this time."

"I..." Mirwen avoided his eyes. "There's something about...I just...I don't know."

Link stared at her blush and realization dawned on him. "You _like_ him," he said in surprise.

Mirwen glanced up, startled, then blushed even deeper. "How could you tell?"

"I told you I was good at reading people."

"Oh, yeah."

Link gestured for her to go, then found himself avoiding the fire himself. He stared at the sliver of moon that was peeping above the horizon. He found it odd that Mirwen liked Sheik, because he was also Zelda. But then, he had said that Zelda felt different things than he did and vice versa. It was still odd...because he liked Zelda.

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_ Link berated himself. _Our relationship is strictly professional...isn't it?_ A strange feeling entered his gut as he thought about her blond hair running through his fingers. She had enjoyed him braiding her hair, and now that he thought about it, he had liked it too. Link began getting confused, because the more he thought about, the more he noticed that they weren't ever professional to one another, unless other people were watching. And now Mirwen was talking animatedly with Sheik, who was also Zelda. Should he be jealous of Mirwen because she was demanding his attentions, or not because it was Sheik and not Zelda? Link shook his head of all the ideas floating about. It was just odd...

"Link!" Mirwen exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that Sheik was a magic-wielder too?"

"I did," Link said. "I think..."

"You talked about Princess Zelda, but you didn't mention anything about Sheik," Mirwen said accusingly. "Didn't you know?"

"Of course I did." Link sat across from Sheik, who stared at him as if to say "you didn't tell her?"

"Oh, well, it seems to me that Sheik's been more helpful to me in two minutes than you have all day," Mirwen giggled uncharacteristically.

Link stared at her in surprise. "Well, that's not true. I helped you out a little by giving you practice."

"The best trainer is always the one who has trained themself," Mirwen said automatically.

"So you're saying I'm worthless," Link said, pretending to be hurt.

Sheik chuckled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, _Hero_."

"You want to take this outside, _Prince_-?" Link almost said "Princ_ess_", but the mood Mirwen was in was too good for him to spoil by revealing Sheik's true identity.

"Bring it on, fairy boy," Sheik grinned, leaving the spit to Mirwen, who laughed as he and Link approached each other in exaggerated defensive stances. Link drew his sword and struck at Sheik clumsily, who with equal clumsiness dodged it and kicked at Link's legs. Link cried out, and lifted one leg and pretended to teeter on the other. Sheik took the "opportunity" to disarm him and kicked Beleguial out of his reach. Link retaliated by taking a swing at the Sheikah. Sheik flew backwards from the air blow and landed like a cat ready to pounce. Link charged at him, but Sheik leapt into Link's stomach, grabbing his waist and running with him. Sheik dropped Link quickly but carefully to the ground and placed a knee upon his chest, while the other hovered dangerously above his crotch.

Link threw his hands up. "I surrender!" Sheik lost his balance with laughter as he recalled the cowardly bully, his knee narrowly missing Link's "family jewels".

"Hey, watch it!" Link gasped through his laughter. This made Sheik laugh even harder as he realized the close call. Mirwen was laughing as well, finding it difficult to turn the heavy spit as her arms shook.

As they calmed down, Link stared at Sheik, who was lying next to him and wiping his tearing eyes. He tried to picture Zelda through the head wraps and ruby eyes, and though he knew she was there, he knew that she wouldn't be caring about the situation at the moment. Right now, they were two guys horsing around.

Link sat up with Sheik. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, why?" Sheik asked.

"No, I mean, how's Zelda doing?"

"Oh." Sheik stared back at Link. "Well, um, I don't know. It's technically a different body, you know."

"Right," Link forced a smile. "Well I'm hungry, how about you?" He stood and offered his hand to Sheik, who ignored it and flipped himself up. They returned to the campfire and divided up the tender meat, which, as Link had thought earlier, was ambrosia. They ate until their stomachs couldn't bear anymore, then they all lied back and stared at the stars while Sheik pulled out his harp and played a pleasant melody. Link listened as he quietly sang with his plucking in a tongue he didn't understand, probably Sheikah. A sigh came from Mirwen, and Link noticed that she was asleep. Link sat up, making Sheik stop his playing.

"Keep playing," Link whispered as he bent over to pick Mirwen up. He carried her inside the tent and lay a blanket over her. She smiled, muttered Sheik's name, and continued to sleep. Link left the tent, slowly scratching the back of his head. He sat next to Sheik, who continued to play, but had his attention on Link.

"Something's bothering you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Can't hide anything from you, huh?" Link tried to smile.

Sheik sat up to give him his attention, charming his harp to continue playing the Song of Time. He set the harp down and placed his hands in his lap.

"Okay, talk," Sheik ordered.

"I'm...I'm worried about Zelda," Link lied, impressed by his ability to do that in front of Sheik. Perhaps it wasn't completely a lie...

"Oh, of course," Sheik said. "If you want..." He made to perform the signals and words for the transformation.

"Uh, are you sure you should be doing that?" Link asked nervously.

"I'll be fine," Sheik smiled. "I've eaten food and regained my strength, so I'll probably just be kind of groggy. I do have a head injury after all."

Link nodded, and watched as Sheik transformed into Zelda. This was exactly what he wanted Sheik to do, for he really needed to talk to Zelda. Her blue eyes met his in question, though they were slightly hazy.

"What's bothering you, Link?" she asked quietly.

"It's Mirwen," he answered bluntly. She waited for him to continue.

"She...has feelings for Sheik."

Zelda's eyes went wide. "I didn't notice that!"

"You probably would now that you're female again," Link commented.

"So what's the problem?"

"I-" Link hadn't expected to explain why it was bothering him. "Well, you're actually a girl. Isn't that weird?"

"But I'm technically a guy, too. Is it possible for me as Sheik to be attracted to girls? Sure."

Link stared back at her. "So it doesn't bother you?"

Zelda gently touched the side of her head. "No. I've had eleven years to get used to being male."

"Oh." Link stared past Zelda and at the fire. Zelda gave him a look of knowing and scooted closer to him.

"But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" she said.

Link looked at her, startled. "What are you talking about?"

"You just told me that I would notice now that I'm female again, and now that I think about it, you were acting strange when I was Sheik, too."

"I'm...fine." Link looked away. Zelda frowned. She scooted closer, moving his legs so she could be right in his face. Her hand turned his chin so that his eyes met hers. He stared back at her.

"What is it?" she whispered. "Yesterday, you said that I was one of the people who suffered from your absence, and right now this is quite like that. Please visit me here in Hyrule."

Link swallowed hard. "Zelda..." he whispered.

"Go ahead," she said quietly, releasing his chin, her face inches from his. Both their eyes were half-lidded, and Link found himself irresistibly drawn closer. His hands ached to touch her golden hair, but the voice in the back of his mind told him that their relationship was supposed to be professional. He suppressed the voice and reached his hand for the blond locks. They were tangled, but that was solved as he ran his fingers through. His other hand reached up, but she hissed into his face as the pains from her wound returned. Link pulled away, turning her head to examine the wound.

"You're bleeding again," he said huskily. He found his pack and pulled out fresh bandages, discarding the old ones in the fire and dabbing at the fresh blood. Zelda stared at his face with every move he made, until he finished. He met her eyes, which were drooping with fatigue. Link made her lie down slowly and covered her with a blanket, then he lay down next to her, using his pack as a pillow. She abandoned her own pillow and placed her head on his chest. Link's gut twinged at the sensation of her lying against him, and the feeling grew as she wiggled her head into a settled position. Her steady breathing signaled her sleep, and Link sighed contentedly before dropping off himself.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: (sighs) Aw, they're sooooo cute!

Legolas: About time Link got the girl!

Caranril: I know! And the best part about writing my own Legend of Zelda fic is that I can make all the things that should happen, happen.

Legolas: Well no one else can write your own fic...

Caranril: Hm, that's true. And man, I wish I had Mirwen's power's, 'cause she can make her own fireworks!

Legolas: I knew there had to be a reason for that part.

Caranril: (chortles like mice of Cinderella) Ooh! Fire! Oooooooooh! Pretty fire!

Legolas: O.o Okay, I'm officially scared, so please review.


	13. A Little Sleight of Sheik

Caranril: (blinks) Wow, I must be better than I thought. Dark B4 Dawn has converted T-bone (thanks for the review) from a MalonLink to a ZeldaLink fan. Suh-weeet!

Legolas: (throws confetti) Huzzah!

Caranril: Oooooookaaaaay...

Legolas: You have your fireworks, I have my confetti.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 13: A Little Sleight of Sheik

Link blinked at the dawning sun as it flickered through his eyelids. Sizzling meat reached his ears and nose, rousing him to complete wakefulness. Zelda's head remained on his chest, but now she was snoring slightly. Link smiled and brushed her hair from her forehead. She stirred, lifted her head, and smiled back.

"Good morning," Link whispered.

"'Morning," Zelda returned groggily. "What time is it?"

"About dawn," Link answered, sitting up slowly to allow Zelda's head time to adjust to different blood pressure. Link noticed that Mirwen was preparing the breakfast that he had smelled. He applied a little bit of water from the skins to his face, then made to help Mirwen.

"I can do it, Master," she refused.

That immediately set Link off that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

She paused for a moment to look at him, then continued. "Where's Sheik? And who's that woman?"

Link glanced at Zelda, who was tenderly touching her temple. "Um, well that's the Princess Zelda, and Sheik..."

Mirwen stopped and met his eyes.

Link thought quickly. "Sheik is scouting ahead. Yeah, see, he likes to be up at night, and he decided he'd go try to find the caverns while we slept to save some time."

Mirwen stared hard. "How did she get here?"

"Oh Zelda? She got here...last night, after you fell asleep. Epona went to pick her up from...Gerudo Valley. See her clothes?" Link gave her a casual smile.

Mirwen was about to go back to her work, but she stopped and looked back. "Was Sheik really stupid enough to go out there at night with all the dead about?"

Link nearly panicked, but his natural cool got the better of him. "There was a storm last night. Pretty violent one. The dead are always scarce after heavy storms. Plus, Sheik has...magic Shadow powers. He can make himself invisible. Yeah."

"Oh, okay." She seemed to believe him when he mentioned the magic, and Link had never been more relieved in his life (except for maybe when he escaped from Ruto's wedding plans). He didn't want to know what would happen if she found out Zelda was Sheik...

"Good morning, Mirwen," Zelda said cheerfully as she sat by the fire, munching on a heart-fruit.

Mirwen whipped around. "How do you know my name?"

Zelda glanced pass Mirwen at Link, who was shaking his head violently. "Link told me about you last night. He thought I might be able to help you with your powers, since I am a Sage."

Mirwen's eyes widened and she raced to Zelda's side, breakfast forgotten. "You're a...you're a real Sage?"

Zelda gave her a kind smile and told her of her powers, what she was guardian of, and what she hoped to accomplish with Mirwen.

"I'll tell you what, we'll train until Sheik comes back," Zelda promised. Link froze at this; he couldn't believe what she was saying. He turned around and gave her a wild look, but Zelda ignored him. Mirwen was ecstatic at this suggestion and eagerly finished her breakfast. Zelda advised her to take a short walk and clear her mind while she and Link packed the camping supplies to prepare for Sheik's return. Mirwen was gone in a brisk pace.

"Okay, spill," Link ordered as he helped Zelda pack.

"Spill what?" Zelda asked innocently.

"You know what! How can you train her until Sheik _returns?_ "

"Oh that. I plan to train her until noon, by which time Sheik still will not have appeared, but Epona will have suddenly shown up, cue your music, to take me to Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon has implored me to help rebuild the Ranch with wards against the dead. I will ride off, then at a safe distance, turn west, change into Sheik, let Epona loose, and saunter back without a care in the world."

"When did you have time to think all this up?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Last night, while you were sleeping."

"When _I _was sleeping?"

"Yes. Your snoring woke me up, and I decided that I had better think up a plan about my being there or else Mirwen would have to know the truth."

"Why didn't you just change into Sheik?" Link asked.

"Because I-" Zelda stopped herself, then noticed Link's imploring gaze, and thought better of it. "Because I liked sleeping next to you, and as Sheik I wouldn't enjoy it like I would...in this...form."

Link's eyes met hers, and she melted into the cobalt pools. Link found himself drowning in her own baby blues, and once again, he was irresistibly drawn to her. His hands touched her hair, a magnet to his fingers. She looked so much more beautiful in the daylight...

"Ahem!"

Link and Zelda jumped away from each other guiltily. Mirwen stood with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just watching you _pack_," she said wryly. "Master," she added.

Link grabbed a chunk of leftover meat and hurled it at Mirwen, who giggled and ducked behind the tent.

Zelda flushed, but she kept her cool. "Ready to start?"

Mirwen was more than ready, and with that, Zelda set to teaching her controlling skills. Link would have liked to practice with his sword, since he hadn't gotten to use it yet, but he knew the camp needed to be disassembled before noon. Whistling the Elegy of Emptiness, Link set about tackling the tent.

Once Zelda got Mirwen to focus, manipulating nature's elements was a simple task. She had always used her powers when her emotions ran away, taking the element with it. Control and meditation were essential to her mastering her gifts.

Link listened to Zelda's professor-like instructions, realizing the truth in her words. His "gifts" ran more into physical talents of those of a Hero, but he also had a knack of solving improbable puzzles out of the jigsaw pieces of information he collected. His mind began wandering as he lay in the hot sun wearing only his leggings. The girls were just out of sight, and he finally had a moment's peace...

-

_He was floating on his back, enjoying the calm waves that bobbed him up and down. Lake Hylia was such a nice place when tourist season was a long time away. The sun was toasty and the water just cool, as his necklace protected against drowning as well as cold. He could make a living out of floating on the surface, just floating..._

_His bobbing ceased as he floated ashore, reveling in the hot pebbles on his skin. He definitely needed these breaks more often...what had he been taking a break from in the first place? He couldn't for the life of him recall what he had been doing prior to falling asleep. No matter, for it obviously wasn't important enough for his sun-cooked brain to remember..._

_A shadow fell across his face. Link assumed it was Epona, telling him it was time to go wherever they were supposed go. He opened one eye, noting the humanoid silhouette against the sun. Blond locks fell into his eye, which abruptly closed in protest against the violation. He brushed them back, thinking they were his own, but noticed that his hair was being smoothed back by cool hands that felt wonderful on his hot forehead. Link kept his eyes closed and sighed. A womanly chuckle made him reopen an eye in surprise. The sun had moved just enough to reveal Zelda's tan face smiling down on him. Link smiled back and settled into the grass, letting her continue to braid his long blond hair..._

_-_

"Ouch!" Link opened his eyes into the glaring sun. The pleasant feelings on his head were replaced by sharp yanks that took several strands with them. Link sat up quickly and faced his assailant, whose eyes glinted mischievously as she munched on his hair.

"Oh, Epona!" Link groaned, rubbing his sore scalp. He lightly smacked her nose in reprimand. His eyes widened as he recalled that he was supposed to summon Epona so that Zelda could ride away and return as Sheik.

"At least _you're _on top of things," he muttered as he led Epona back to the disassembled camp. Mirwen and Zelda were sitting cross-legged and seemed to still be in deep discussion. Link tried to sneak back, but jumped as Mirwen let out snort of laughter, which was immediately followed by Zelda's own chuckling. Mirwen pointed at him, and Zelda turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Link!" she exclaimed as she noticed him. "We were just...uh...discussing...uh..." She looked back at Mirwen, who only began laughing again.

"What?" Link asked crossly.

"You're...you're...sunburned!" Mirwen managed between gasps of laughter.

Link looked at his arms and chest quickly, then touched his skin. It stung with a burn. His anxious examination only caused them to laugh harder, if that was possible. In his exasperation, he held Epona's reins out to Zelda.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he said shortly, wincing as her realized that it came out harsher than he had intended. Zelda and Mirwen had stopped laughing and both stared at him blankly. Then Zelda noticed Epona.

"Oh...um, dear," she said, somewhat unconvincingly. "I f-forgot that I was supposed to ride to Lon Lon Ranch before dusk. Malon asked me to help rebuild the Ranch with spells that would protect it from the dead," she explained to Mirwen.

"Oh," Mirwen said disappointedly. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Zelda gave her a hug. "But we'll see each other before the end."

"We'd better," Mirwen added, returning the hug.

Link handed Zelda the reins, who held back laughter at his one-sided sunburn as she mounted Epona. He touched Zelda's leg to hold her a moment.

"Be careful," he said quietly.

"I'll be fine, Link," Zelda said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going very far."

"Of course," Link said uneasily. "You'd better go."

"Good bye, Mirwen!" Zelda called as she spurred Epona and rode east.

"Good bye, Link!" Link muttered. "I love you? Marry me? Can I roast your heart over a fire?"

"What?" Mirwen asked.

"Nothing," he answered clearly. "We should, uh, be ready for Sheik to return. I can't imagine he'd be out so long."

"I hope nothing's happened to him," Mirwen said worriedly.

"Oh he's fine," Link assured her.

Five hours later, Link wasn't sure that was the case. He had expected Zelda to return in, like, half an hour, and here it was dragging into sunset. Mirwen had been nervous before, but now Link was nearly frantic. Had he suspected they would be waiting so late, he would have reset the camp for another night, but it was too late to build sufficient protection against the dead. They would have to defend themselves with fire from Beleguial. Perhaps the biggest reason he didn't set up camp was because that would mean that something had happened to Zelda. And that fear was greater than that of the dead.

Mirwen's grim expression reflected Link's as he built a perimeter of debris around them. Their supplies would be safe, for the dead had no interest in things that didn't hold life. He made the area small enough to defend easily, but large enough to move around. He waited until the sun sank behind the horizon and left a starless darkness, then he drew Beleguial and pressed the red gem. He touched the flaming tip to a point in the circle of debris, the magical fire spreading in each direction. The circle was complete, and Link prayed to the goddesses with all his might that the dead would think the flames were those of a campsite and avoid the area.

No sooner had these thoughts crossed his mind when red glowing eyes appeared in the distance and steadily drew closer. Link swallowed hard and stood back to back with Mirwen. He handed her his quiver and bow.

"Have you fought them before?" Mirwen whispered with a dry, raspy voice.

"Yes."

"D-did you do okay? I mean, you obviously survived."

"Well..." Link hesitated. "We -Sheik and I- were in a lot of trouble, and I was overwhelmed and lost consciousness. Sheik sent me to Kakariko Village on Epona, and I came back in the morning to find him barely alive. Of course, that time I didn't have a sword, a magical one at that. Nor did I have an uncontrollable sorceress by my side." Link grinned, lifting their moods slightly. Mirwen returned his smile. A howl shook them both awake, and the several other howls that answered sent the adrenalin pumping.

The charging dead stopped short of the circle of fire, glaring through the flames at the life that stared right back. They could recognize the life of this one, one who had escaped them before but wouldn't again. The other was new and had a strange feel of life in it, but it was just as desirable.

Link felt slightly sick from the perverted magic keeping the rotten bones together. He wasn't sure if Mirwen was affected, but when she doubled over and threw up, he knew she could feel the magic too.

"Okay?"

Mirwen nodded and stood erect, watching for any dead who might be hungry enough to brave the flames. The fire would last for a long time, but the dead's patience wouldn't.

An eternity passed while some dead sat or lied down in feigned relaxation, while others paced. Link had extinguished Beleguial's flames and was squatting and using his sword as a balance. Mirwen sat down and had closed her eyes in meditation. If they could just wait until dawn...

Link shot up and charged his sword as a particularly large dead being howled and leapt through the flames. The fire grabbed at the body hungrily, leaving the dead with hardly any flesh to support it. Link swung and shattered the brittle bones. That had been easy, but that one dare caused several others to charge all at once. While the flames ate several of them, even more made it through hardly scathed. Link fought these, slicing left and right, drawing attention away from Mirwen, who was firing at the dead outside the circle. The arrows passed through the wall of fire and lit patches where they landed, whether on grass or the occasional dead.

Link hacked away almost gleefully, relishing the feeling of the strong sword in his hands. When the breaching dead had been disposed, he checked on Mirwen. She had abandoned the bow and had resorted to her powers. She sent arrow-shaped flames at the dead, most of them striking their targets. They seemed to be doing okay...

Several of the dead grinned evilly and slipped into the earth. Link grabbed Mirwen's arm.

"Watch out! They're going to try through the ground!"

A moment later, the earth erupted with dead, several landing outside the circle while the rest rose within. Link used his feet, fists, and sword in a circular fashion, knocking one down, stabbing another, bashing the skull of this one, and finally cutting them all down. One of the dead who had missed the goal tried again, but, unfortunately for it, breached through right under the perimeter of fire.

Link kept fighting, ignoring the angry howls that protested their resistance. He didn't even hear Mirwen calling his name until she grasped his shoulder.

"Link! Look!"

Link followed her finger to the breach in the circle. The dead being had been fried, but it had provided an entrance within through the fire. The dead were now pouring through the gap, many being crushed onto the flames, the multiple bones extinguishing more of the perimeter. Mirwen tried to fix the circle, but all the fire would do was burn the dead. She panicked, losing all control. In fact, she even caused the existing flames to shrink significantly. The overeager dead took advantage of the foot-high flames and leapt through to join the mass swarming Link. He cried out as they reached his legs and clawed his back. Every swing was followed by claw that had managed to sneak through. His grey tunic was quickly shredding down the same path as his black one. Link's hand instinctively grasped at the gash that had appeared on his arm. The dead took the moment to reach past the motionless sword and attack more efficiently. Link succumbed to their vicious strikes.

Mirwen, fighting her own, smaller band of dead, heard his grunt of pain and turned to see him fall.

"No!" she cried out in fear and rage. The dying flames suddenly erupted from the crumbling debris. They burned on their own, fueled by Mirwen's fury. They converged on the mound of dead beating Link. The fire was so hot it melted the bones into ash. The dead she had been fighting fell victim to the angry flames as well, and those that hadn't been fighting at the moment fled a safe distance away.

As the blood rage faded from her eyes, Mirwen realized that Link might have been hurt by her rampaging flames. She panted, trying to keep from sobbing loudly, as she spread the ashes of the mound. She gasped in relief as Link's blond head shook ash from it.

"Oh, Din, you're alive!" She threw her arms around him. Link cried out as his wounds were rubbed with ash.

"I'm sorry!" Mirwen backed off, but she stared at Link in disbelief. "I'm so glad you're okay, because by all rights, you should be in the same state as these guys." She gestured to the ashes.

"I sure felt the heat, but it didn't hurt me for some reason." Link stood shakily. His sweating face was completely glued with ash. "Come on, we've got to stay alive."

Mirwen nodded. Link wiped Beleguial clean on the sleeve of his tunic, the only part untainted by ash. His injured body protested lifting the sword anymore, but he forced it to. They had to survive. Link waited for the dead to attack again, but they seemed rather distracted. They were running around, panicked, furious, but Link couldn't see what was causing the fuss. Several went flying for no apparent reason, and several were permanently silenced. The rest were too frustrated to attack either the invisible force or the blue flames dancing on Link's sword. The fire gem had apparently run out of magic power, and Link would have to obtain a bottle of magic to refill it.

Hyrule Field was strangely quiet, the only sound a nearly-inaudible hum coming from Beleguial. Link didn't know how to fight what he couldn't see, particularly if he didn't have the Eye of Truth to help him out. He could sense something... He jumped as Beleguial's flames died. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he felt breath on his ear. He dropped the sword and grabbed hold of a firm body behind him. He whipped around and threw his arms around the invisible body to tackle it to the ground. The invisible being flipped Link over and pressed a knee on his chest, not enough to crush his lungs but it kept him still. His wrists were pinned to the ground. Link's heart beat quickly, because he didn't know of this meant death or...

His eyes widened as a familiar chuckle came from the invisible being. A male voice chanted a few words, and Sheik materialized on top of him.

"Oh! You should have seen your face when I beat you!" Sheik guffawed.

Link turned red and bucked his hips to send the cackling Sheik to the ground.

"That wasn't funny," Link protested indignantly.

"Oh yes it was!" Sheik managed to say. "What's even funnier is you were looking right at my face and you couldn't see me! It's just...it's just..." He lost all words and continued to laugh hysterically.

"Are you done?" Link asked a few moments later.

"Yeah," Sheik said, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, now here's what isn't funny." Link pulled off his tattered tunic to reveal an unsightly amount of claw marks on his chest, back, and arms.

"And I nearly burned him to death," Mirwen added.

"And why couldn't you come back in broad daylight?" Link put his hands on his hips and stared at Sheik with ice-cold eyes. Sheik shrugged.

"I can only become invisible in the dark, or near-dark, I guess."

"So?"

"And..." Sheik's ruby eyes twinkled excitedly. "I found it."

"Found what?"

"The entrance to the caverns."

Link's eyes widened, every retort flying from his mind. "How far?"

"About four leagues away," Sheik said excitedly. "We could make it just after dawn."

Link lifted a brow. "Do you really think we should travel at night?"

Sheik shrugged. "Sure. The dead are scared off when something creeps them out. Storms, invisible Sheikah, bad hair days..."

Link reached for his hair, immediately getting the emphasis on that last item. He noticed that his bandana was gone, and his hair had this awful texture to it as a result from being smothered by ash. "So?" he said casually. "I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Oh, I know better..." Sheik said loud enough for only Link to hear. Link ignored this comment, pulled his shredded tunic back on, and slung his pack over his shoulder. The canvas tent had miraculously fit into Zelda's pack (or Sheik's, as was the case) and the leftover meat had plenty of room in Link's bag. Zelda had charmed the meat so that it wouldn't neither spoil nor make a smelly mess in his bag. Link had often wondered what other sorts of charms and spells Zelda was capable of, or even Sheik for that matter, but he had also decided it best to leave magic to the Sages. And Mirwen; she wasn't half bad.

Mirwen immediately attached herself to Sheik, reprimanding him for his late arrival yet ensuring that he knew she was happy to see him. Link couldn't blame her. If Zelda had done that, he would have been furious, but he would have also talked her to death to make up for the time thought lost. But since Zelda wasn't there..

Link strode next to Sheik. "You said you were coming right back." He chose his words carefully. Mirwen still needn't know about Sheik's true identity.

"I lied."

"I thought Sheikah were supposed to tell the truth. I thought you were bound to it by some ancient creed made by the royal family."

"Okay, so I didn't lie. I exaggerated."

Link shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't know whether to kiss you or beat you..."

Sheik stiffened at this comment, and Link realized his mistake, but Mirwen hadn't seemed to notice. She was probably figuring Link meant a brotherly kiss, not a romantic one. Either that or she was fine with them being a couple, which wasn't likely what with the way she was holding on the Sheik's arm.

"Don't you mean 'be beaten'? Because from what I recall, I've always won."

"Rematch?" Link suggested.

Sheik looked tempted to accept the challenge, but he noticed that the sun was already peeping through the hills behind them.

"Where did the time go?" he muttered.

Link silently agreed, for if Sheik's calculations had been correct and they reached the caverns around dawn, the carefree dispositions would have to be severed once again, and there was a chance this time that they wouldn't return.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Now they're gonna get in real trouble! Dead bodies were nothin' compared to what they've gotta face up against!

Legolas: Here we go again. You always hint at stuff in the future. Stop it or you'll end up ruining the story.

Caranril: I _want _them to sweat it, believe it or not. It adds to the angst of the story. That's what _my _favourite fanfic authors do.

Legolas: Start your own trend.

Caranril: I am. It's this story.

Legolas: Hey, Spider-man's your hero. You should write a fic about him.

Caranril: Um, no. Because I don't know enough about him in the comic books to write a decent story. I don't really like Toby Macguire, but Spider-man...

Legolas: They're the same person.

Caranril: No they're not! Mr. Macguire was simply the one with the honour to play the superhero.

Legolas: You've got to be kidding me!

Caranril: Besides, if they were the same person, then that means that you and Orlando Bloom are the same person, and that means that gasps YOU are Orlando!

Legolas: No I'm-ugh!

Caranril: (hugs Legolas tightly) I'm your biggest fan!

Legolas: I'm an Elf! I'm not a star! Help!

Caranril: I'm just kidding. I'm not that obsessive about him.

Legolas: (straightens tunic) Could have fooled me.

Caranril: I only have one poster of him.

Legolas: Ha! And you have two plus a standee of ME! Not to mention two of the three of your movie boards have ME on them! Who's superior? Ha!

Caranril: (mutters) Same person... :p

Legolas: We'll get to the bottom of this...please review!


	14. Into The Lions' Den

Caranril: Ooh, the end's gettin closer...

Thanks to: Art (Yay! You're back! Too bad someone stinky made you change your account, though. Antarctica shouldn't be too bad...), Demonwolf98 (Hello there and welcome to my world. You either have to be stupid or crazy to be here, but Lego-blocks and I welcome you anyhow. o.o), and Tizami (Muwahahaha! Cruelty is my middle name! I think I'll have to try setting Legolas' confetti on fire...oh yeah!)

Legolas: Oh no you don't! (flees with arms full of 'fetti)

Caranril: Hey no fair! You legs are longer than mine!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 14: Into The Lions' Den

They were climbing a particularly steep hill, each member of the trio trudging tiredly with their heads bent. The summit appeared more quickly than any of them suspected, and then they were facing rather awe-inspiring cliffs. The sun was reflected off the white limestone, making the land look ethereal. Link looked at Sheik expectantly.

"Is this it?"

Sheik shrugged. "Well I don't know for sure. I never found the entrance, but I found this place and felt that this was it. I was hoping you'd know."

"Actually, I was looking at the stars and trying to figure out where I was rather than where I came from," Link admitted. "But you're right: if there's an underground cavern, this is the most likely place to find it."

The three split up to inspect the white rock walls for any magic doorways, which would probably be invisible. Link estimated that the cliffs ran for several miles, and he vowed that he would explore them and beyond if he came out of this alive. He hadn't really reached all the interesting points in Hyrule as he was focused on battling evil in the Temples. If he had free time, he'd know where to use it...

Link glanced at Sheik's departing figure. But then, he found himself apprehensive of being alone again, then returning to find everything ruined.

"The story of my life," Link muttered as he ran his hand over the wall. His eyes were half-lidded to cut down the glare of the sun on the cliffs, which was making it difficult to see much of anything. The cliffs were strangely smooth, almost to the point where they'd be unnatural, but a few divots here and there proved that the storms had simply taken interest in sanding the cliffs fine. His hand tingled in one spot, raising the hair on the back of his neck. Either this was the same spot he'd exited the caverns or it was another entrance. It didn't matter, for now they'd be able to get in. Unless it was more difficult than getting out...

"Sheik!" Link called, running back in the direction he had started. "Sheik!"

The Sheikah had heard his first call and was running quickly. "What is it?" he panted.

"I've found something." Link turned and ran back, Sheik right on his heels. He grabbed Sheik's wrist and pressed his palm against the "door". Sheik's expression showed that he recognized the magic in the wall.

"Go find Mirwen while I try to open it from the outside," Sheik ordered.

Link saluted smartly, then dodged Sheik's playful swing. He jogged rather than ran, saving his energy, which was severely depleted from the night before. Mirwen had been farther along than Sheik had as well.

He found her shortly, motioned for her to follow, then about-faced to return to Sheik. Mirwen seemed eager to return to Sheik's side, but Link motioned for her to bide her energy for a more useful time. She complied, though not without muttering sarcastically, "Yes, Master," under her breath. Link ignored her, as he had come to do often with Mirwen. She may be powerful and may have been neglected all her life, but she still hadn't outgrown the slightly immature stage yet.

Link had counted his paces when he went to find Mirwen, but when he returned to zero, Sheik was nowhere to be seen. Link puzzled over this, then figured his fatigued brain had miscalculated.

"Stay here," Link ordered as he followed the cliff around a corner. The last thing he needed was Mirwen to disappear too...Link jumped as a muffled shriek came from around the corner. He raced back, only to find Mirwen gone as well.

"Mirwen! Sheik!" Link called in panic. He pressed his palm to the magical surface of the cliff, hoping that they might have found a way in. Link gasped as a hand grabbed his and yanked him into the wall.

Link blinked in the dark. He hadn't collided with the wall. Had he gone through it? His eyes took a few moments to adjust to the inky blackness, but he could see glittering red eyes that shone like a cat's. The eyes were smiling at him, enunciated by a hearty laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Sheik snorted.

"Yeah, yeah," Link grumbled good-naturedly. "You had me worried, you know."

"Of course I did," Sheik retorted. "Mirwen's just fine too, if you want to know."

"How did you get in here?"

"When I touched the wall, I focused on it, and I was sucked through without even moving. A rather interesting experience: like I was a shadow..."

"Hm." Link's eyes were well-adjusted now, and he could see the corridors branching off from the room they were in, some with stairs leading deeper into the earth. Mirwen was peering down one of these sets of stairs, looking very much like she wanted to explore.

"Mirwen, Sheik," Link said quietly, gesturing for them to draw near. "These people are probably the ancient race of Sheikah who refused to leave the caverns. Dark Sheikah. I met two of them, one was all right enough, but the other...I'm sure there are more just like him. Be careful."

"You think we should split up?" Mirwen asked in surprise.

Link nodded. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"A key," Sheik said suddenly.

Link looked at him. "How do you know?" he and Mirwen said in unison.

Sheik gave them a wry smile, his face wraps long gone, and tapped the side of his head. "Intuition. These are Sheikah matters, and I have a feeling we need to find a key, which will in turn tell us what we're looking for."

"Okay, so we're looking for a key. Let's go, and be wary. Farore lend you courage," Link finished before turning down a stairway.

"Nayru guide your paths," Sheik added.

"And Din grant you strength," Mirwen finished.

Link fumbled along the dark stair, half wishing that Zelda was at his side to provide a light. But then the Dark Sheikah would be able to see him quite clearly, and he would be in quite a rut. Link suppressed the feeling that the darkness was suffocating him and continued to descend. Even though this entrance hadn't been the same one he'd used to exit, the stairs were no fewer.

An eternity seemed to pass in the darkness before his foot found that the stairs had stopped. Link tentatively stepped forward, then, somewhat assured that he wasn't going to run into or trip over anything, semi-confidently took slightly bigger steps. His sureness lengthened his steps, and eventually the apparently long, straight corridor changed his pace into a hesitate stride. And that's when he ran head-on into another body.

Link fell to the ground, his forehead throbbing painfully, but was up again, fists ready, before the Dark Sheikah had a chance to gain an advantage over the blind intruder. He hesitated as a familiar female groan came up from the person still on the floor.

"Mirwen?" he asked.

"What? Link?"

Link knelt beside her and found her hand, hoisting her to her feet. Both held their heads as the sudden rush made the impact points complain.

"Sorry about that," Link apologized. "I honestly didn't see you."

"Same here, only I thought for sure you were one of those Dark Sheikah you warned about and that this was the end."

"I take it your passage led here?"

"Yes, and-"

"So did mine."

Link and Mirwen turned blindly towards the voice, which was undoubtedly Sheik's.

"And as soon as I reached this room, I saw you two run smack into each other," Sheik continued, a hint of amusement hanging on his words.

"Well if you can see so well in the dark, why did it take you so long to get down here when you could see the stairs?" Link retorted irritably, massaging his still-sore head.

"I found something interesting. Ancient Sheikah script. I couldn't read it, but as I traced the symbols, the power in them burned the wrap off my index finger."

Link could sense that Sheik held up his finger to prove his claim, but he knew as the Sheikah did that they couldn't see it.

"Words of magical powers carved into the walls," Link mused. "Wards of some kind?"

"I have no idea, but they certainly didn't seem too friendly towards me." Sheik paused a moment, his footsteps echoing about the stone room, making his placement impossible until he spoke again. "I wish you could see this room. It's so tall that I can't even see the ceiling. There are eroded carvings all over the walls that I'm sure were once beautiful. Perhaps they had even told a story, as do many of the relics of the lost Sheikah. Besides the three stairways that we entered from, there is a large arch over another passage, but it's dense with a black fog. An ill omen, I wager."

Link sniffed. "Is that what I smell?"

Sheik and Mirwen followed suit.

"I don't-" Sheik began. "Oh no! Gas! Run!"

"Where?" Mirwen and Link shouted together.

"Just...this way!" Sheik grabbed each of their hands and yanked them forward. The smell faded, then disappeared entirely. The air about them felt thick and wet, and just as if he was underwater, Link could hear his heart echoing in his ears.

"Where are we?" Mirwen asked. The only reason Link could tell the muffled voice was hers because it was feminine.

"I can't see," Sheik admitted.

"Join the club," Link muttered, which no one heard. He walked still blindly forward, this time his hands in front of him to prevent more collisions with his aching head. That didn't make a difference as his foot caught on a large object and sent him stumbling over it. Sheik and Mirwen heard his cry of surprise and tried to find his general area.

"Link! Are you all right?" Sheik called.

"Yeah," Link answered from Sheik's feet. Sheik felt for Link and held him stand. Mirwen's hands explored the object.

"It's wooden," she reported. "Some metal too, I think. There's a hole...a keyhole maybe."

"Oh," Link said, feeling for himself. "That's what I thought: it's a chest."

"Let's open it!" Mirwen suggested.

Link shrugged and was about to do so when Sheik stopped him.

"How do you know it's not a trap?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't. But no chest I've ever opened has been booby trapped."

"Yes, but no chest you've ever opened has been lurking in the caverns of ancient Dark Sheikah before."

"It's not booby trapped," Mirwen announced. "It had this in it. Nothing else."

Link felt an object prodded against his arm and took it. What he took to be the handle was smooth and cold of metal, small enough for his hand to grip firmly. The handle stretched into a circularly-fashioned frame as big as his outstretched hand. The inside of the circle didn't have solid surface, but rather seemed to be made up of a liquid that had a strange cohesiveness that held it within the frame. He stuck his finger through the liquid, the tip protruding from the other side while the crystalline surface rippled in annoyance around the intrusive object. A buzzing filled his senses like that of a magically depleted object.

"Mirwen!" Sheik said in exasperation.

"What?" she answered innocently.

"I think it's the Eye of Truth," Link said finally. "Or rather, _an _Eye of Truth. I can't imagine this is the same one I had eleven years ago." He handed it to Sheik. "Plus, I found another one ten years ago in a floating Goron Shrine. Perhaps the Sheikah made several of them. Well, obviously they made several of them."

"It's out of magic," Sheik observed.

"That's what I figured too." Link took it back. "If only we had some magic jars...then I could replenish my fire gem too."

"I found something," Mirwen's voice called, sounding far away in the suffocating darkness.

"Mirwen!" Sheik followed her voice blindly, while Link decided he'd wait right there. There was a short period of time as Sheik found Mirwen and her discovery.

"Link! Say something!" Sheik ordered.

"Um...I can't really see anything..."

"Keep going!"

"Uh...I should be used to darkness by now...I'm now, what, twenty-one years old?...I was born in the Kokiri Forest...I haven't had much time to look at myself now so I really don't have a clear idea what I look like..."

"Okay that's good."

Link jumped as Sheik's voice came from right beside him.

"Mirwen found some pots. Three to be exact. Hopefully, there will be magic in them." Sheik handed Link a pot before breaking one open.

"Aha! Magic!" he announced.

"Same here!" Mirwen said nearby.

Link smashed his pot to pieces and grasped the long wooden objects within. "Hm. Arrows. Good." He placed them in his quiver. "Hand me one of those bottles." Someone fumbled in the dark to place a jar in his hand. Link uncorked the jar and expertly poured its contents on the Eye of Truth. He could feel the magic power charging through the handle. The empty jar fell away into dust, for the jar itself was sustained by the magic it held. Link held the magnifying glass-type object in front of his face.

"Let me See," he commanded. The Eye of Truth sparked, then revealed the room through the magical darkness. It had a pinkish hue, and Link wasn't sure if that had to do with the object or if that was the colour of the room. Sheik and Mirwen were looking in his direction, though not directly at him, for they still couldn't see. Link turned slowly, assessing the nature of the room they were in. Like the previous room, the walls stretched up into the infinite darkness above. But unlike the other room, the walls were virtually bare. Straight across from where they had entered was a door with heavy chains baring the entrance. A distinct keyhole announced that they were missing something.

"Damn!" Link looked around the room, empty besides the chest, Sheik and Mirwen, and himself. No clues hinted at a possible hiding place for a key. "Well, we know what the key belongs to ."

"Do we?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, sorry." Link described the door, then continued to muse aloud as he slowly walked about the room. "We'll probably have to go back the way we came, but with the Eye of Truth we should be able to spot any traps the Dark Sheikah may have set for trespassers."

"You mean _you _should be able to," Mirwen corrected him.

"Yeah, me. Let's get going."

Sheik and Mirwen stared at him blandly.

"Sorry again." Link grasped Sheik's arm, who in turn took Mirwen's hand. Sheik placed his hand on Link's shoulder so that he might maneuver better.

"By the way, I still have that other magic jar," Mirwen said, pulling the jar from her pocket. Link took a moment to pour the liquid onto the fire gem, which glowed in response, then faded away. And then they continued in the same manner as before.

Even though he held the Eye of Truth and could see quite well now, Link continued to stumble as his sights were set higher than his path. They left the muffling silence of the room and returned to the inky blackness that Sheik could apparently see through. He released Link, but his hand still clasped Mirwen's to guide her. Link didn't notice this, but he was reasonably distracted by a shape darker than the blackness that was fleeing before them. He pursued it without a second thought, figuring this could very well be one of the Dark Sheikah. Sheik called, but his voice faded as Link sped up to catch the shadow. It led him up a shorter flight of stairs, around a corner, through a narrow tunnel, and finally into a large room.

_Hah, dead end! _Link thought in satisfaction. He'd lost the shadow, but he could sense another presence in the room. Even with the Eye of Truth, he couldn't see through the darkness that surrounded the island-type area, which seemed to float amidst the pool of black.

_Something...doesn't feel...right... _Link's thought continued. He stepped forward on the foot-wide path that spanned the very long drop. As his foot left the bridge, he felt a slight rumble. When he turned to look, it was gone, and he had no way back to Sheik and Mirwen, who still hadn't caught up with him.

"I Saw," Link said authoritatively, shutting the Eye of Truth off. He could see just as much with it off as when it was on. He cautiously stepped forward, wary of the second being somewhere on the little island. Or perhaps, more accurately, _underneath _it; Link could almost feel it through the ground.

Link fell to his knees as the earth roiled beneath him. He was up in a flash, prepared to face anything that reared up through the mound forming in front of him. At least, he thought he was prepared. Link stepped back in horror and disgust as the fetid breath of the monster blasted him at point blank range. As he coughed the ruined air from his lungs, he assessed the roaring beast before him. A dangerously few feet away were two very large claws that dug at the earth beneath them. About the size of one claw was a very grotesque sort of body controlling the digging. The eye was huge, centered on the dome of the head. Link assumed that was its head. On the other end of the peanut-shaped body were several sets of teeth, which gnashed at him in mockery. Rubbery arms connected the claws to the narrow part of the body. In fact, the arms didn't even appear to be able to support anything, much less claws as huge as a house, but the creature proved that they were very capable as it swung the claws into the air and roared its challenge.

"Who dares annoying Carakrauko," it bellowed. "keeper of the halls of the Shadow Dwellers?" It didn't wait for Link's answer, for it seemed to know that Link was an enemy. Carakrauko roared once more, then dug into the earth. Link drew his sword, hesitating as he wondered how he was supposed to defeat such an enemy. In previous battles with large bosses, whatever item he had found in said temples would defeat them. Somehow, he doubted he could destroy Carakrauko with the Eye of Truth. So something else...

Link flipped backwards as a claw shot through the earth right in front of him.

_Oh, that was too close!_ Link gasped mentally. He swung his sword at the claw clutching at the air in hopes of snagging him. The blow only seemed to annoy Carakrauko as it glanced of its rubbery skin. It growled and withdrew, but that only meant it would find Link again. Link groaned and held his arm, the wound from the dead opening with his efforts. He paced warily as he felt the creature moving beneath him. Suddenly, two claws shot out on each side of him, folding together to catch him firmly between them. Link cried out as his chest was struck the hardest. With wind knocked out of him and a painful bruise forming, Link almost lost his hold on Beleguial. But courage ran through his veins and convinced his aching arm to stay his grip. The claws began to drag him done to the waiting jaws below the surface.

Link's thumb somehow managed to stretch to the fire gem and press it. His arm was dead from the circulation being cut off, but he used whatever muscles were working to heave the sword into the flesh of the claws. Carakrauko howled and dropped him as the fire seared against it. Link reached for the edge and barely escaped following the claws into the earth.

He pulled himself up, despite pins and needles in all his extremities, and lay there twitching in pain. He could barely breath and his chest hurt enormously, but the rumbling earth forced him to stand up and fight. He shakily held Beleguial up and extinguished the red fire. He realized that in order to defeat Carakrauko, he would need to strike at him while he was still in the earth...

A finger reached for the ice gem. Hopefully, if this worked, he wouldn't be frozen along with Carakrauko. Link flipped the sword upside down, took a powerful leap, and shoved the blade deep into the earth. Ice immediately radiated from the sword, seeping into the ground and spreading across the surface. His feet remained unfrozen as the ice crept deeper and deeper. Link jumped as Carakrauko pierced through right behind him. It was waving its claws about in desperation and pain, nearly hitting him, but Link held his ground, for Beleguial wouldn't work without his firm grip. He dodged one particularly wild claw and was expecting another, but realized that the creature was twitching as ice climbed up it from the earth. Its body heaved to the surface in attempt to escape, but it was too late. Beleguial's magic ice was too quick to let an abhorrence like Carakrauko escape its clutches. The claws froze spread wide open, the eye closed, and the rows of teeth screaming into the air.

Link sighed and pulled Beleguial from the icy pedestal. He activated the fire gem and took a mighty swing at the frozen monster. Carakrauko shattered in pieces, and Link thought he would be done there, but the shattered traveled through to the island. Chunks on the edges and bottom began breaking off, and Link knew he was in deep...

"Shit!" Link cried as he slipped and slid across the ice back towards the doorway. He nearly didn't stop soon enough as he skidded to the edge. The edge that was no longer connected to a bridge. Link stared across, then turned to watch in dismay as the breaking up of the island quickened, almost as if it had a mind to kill him too.

"Link!"

Link turned back to see Mirwen standing on the edge on the other side.

"Strike the edge with the ice sword!" she cried.

Link didn't give this order a second thought as he complied. To his amazement, the ice formed began to stretch from the striking point across the gap of darkness.

"Go now!" Sheik called from behind her.

Link sheathed Beleguial and leapt upon the ice bridge. It was steady, at best, but it was very slippery and narrow. Twice he nearly pitched head-first into the darkness, but his well-trained muscles compensated and kept him going. He was only a few feet away...

Link felt the bridge beginning to collapse beneath him. He pushed off with his legs and reached for the edge. His eyes widened as his reach missed and he began to sink with the ice bridge into the darkness. Sheik's quick reflexes shot underneath Mirwen's legs and grabbed Link's outstretched hand. Mirwen, her control of the bridge lost as the island was completely shattered, stepped out of the way as Sheik hoisted Link to safety. Link sat there a moment, bewildered by his brush with death, before he sighed, "Thanks" to his two partners.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off like a madman," Sheik commented.

"Yes, but then if we had been with him, none of us would have made it back," Mirwen pointed out. Sheik threw her a look that said "I'm trying to reason with him". She shut her mouth, but her mind continued to work out arguments.

"I saw something," Link protested.

"With the Eye? Something _we _couldn't see?"

"Oh, right." Link grinned sheepishly. "Well, it went in here, and I found this huge...thing. Carakrauko was its name, apparently. It said it had kept these tunnels. I wonder if that means it created them."

"That's certainly a possibility." Sheik glanced down into the darkness of the drop-off. "Suffice to say it won't do anymore harm."

"Now where do we go?" Mirwen asked. "We kind of lost track of where we went."

"Well..." Link stood and pulled out the Eye of Truth. "We look for that shadow. If it's a Dark Sheikah, if we catch it we might be able to find this 'key' we're supposed to be looking for." He spoke and the Eye activated. A brief sweep around the tunnel revealed the dark shape not too far away from Mirwen. Careful not to alarm it, Link pretended he hadn't seen anything. He continued to sweep the room, keeping the shadow in the corner of his eye. Link saw it twitch and leapt in front of it before it pounced on Mirwen. Mirwen shrieked and Sheik cried out at Link's movements. His left hand gripped the Eye in front of him, and Link half expected the item to shatter at the force. Instead, he was blinded by a flurry of lights and felt a force press against his outstretched arm. There was an unfamiliar cry of pain, followed by a lingering light, then all went dark again. Link searched for the shadow, but it seemed to have disappeared. He turned off the Eye and massaged his sore arm. It felt like his sword arm had when blocking blows from Ganondorf's magic. His sword swings wouldn't be as effective for a while.

"Link, what did you do?" Mirwen whispered.

"I-I guess I don't know," he answered in surprise. "Could it have been the Eye, Sheik?"

"That's the only explanation I can think of, though I doubt the Sheikah could be repelled by their own creations."

"Right. So, now where do we go?"

There was a dull thud and Mirwen squealed suddenly.

"Mirwen!" Sheik cried.

"Oh I'm okay. It just startled me that's all."

"What did?" Link asked curiously.

"Um, well, I guess it's a chest. Yeah, like the one the Eye of Truth was in, only small. It kind of fell on my head."

Link winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just, my heart's racing right now."

"Couldn't blame you." Link's hands sought the wooden chest and opened it. His hand grasped the cold silver inside. It fit perfectly in his hand.

"I think we found our key," he announced.

"Of course. In the past, you've always received an item or a key as a result of defeating an enemy. Can't believe I forgot," Sheik said.

"Can't believe _you _forgot?" Link asked incredulously. "I'm the one who defeated those enemies!"

"Let's find that room and try out the key!" Mirwen suggested excitedly.

Sheik and Link couldn't agree more, so with Sheik's night vision, Link's Eye, and many wrong turns and misguided directions, they finally returned to the inky blackness of the room they'd been in before.

Link stepped before the door and held out the key.

"Well, here goes," he announced as he pushed the key through the hole and turned it firmly.

Surprisingly, light flooded through the door; a light that hardly penetrated into the darkness. Even still, light meant sight, and that would be welcome. Link stepped forward eagerly, shutting off the Eye and blinking in the brightness. As his eyes adjusted, he could begin to make out two forms straight ahead of him. He drew near. Their backs were turned towards him, but he could see them quite clearly. The man was wearing green clothing and brown boots, while the woman wore a lavender jumpsuit. Her long purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail and held in several braids. His hair was blond, reaching just below his shoulders. Link had a strange feeling that he had seen them before. His first thought was that they were him and Zelda with a different hair colour, but as they slowly turned, Link didn't recognize their faces. He noticed the man was actually an elf, for he had long, pointed ears; and he had keen blue eyes. She, however, was not an elf. She was a Sheikah. Her brows arched gracefully longer than any elf or man's and her dark eyes beheld him with sadness.

Link sank to his knees as a pang struck his heart. He knew who these people were. He'd never even thought he'd see them in the living realm, but here they stood before him, real as he was, arms outstretched to embrace him. Tears formed in his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. They were his father and mother.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Ooh blackness! They can't see nothin'! Isn't that so weird when your voice doesn't sound like it belongs to you just because it's so dark?

Legolas: I wouldn't know. I can see in the dark like Sheik.

Caranril: Lucky Elf. Oh wait! I'm an Elf too!"

Legolas: But not a Green-elf. Or a Grey-elf. Or a Light-elf. Or a Dark-elf. So what kind of Elf are you?

Caranril: (proudly) I'm a Wood-elf!

Legolas: (sighs) Uh...that's kind of a Green-elf.

Caranril: Nuh-uh!

Legolas: Yeah-huh!

Caranril: Nuh-uh!

Legolas: Yeah-huuuuuh!

_Both begin arguing "nuh-uh" and "yeah-huh" simultaneously._

Mum: Good night kids!

In unison: 'Night Mom!

_Continue arguing._


	15. The Dreamweaver

Thanks to: T-bone ((blushes) yeah...I've seen Emperor's New Groove...and it's probably my most favouritist cartoon ever!) and Demonwolf98 (We're so pleased you like it. Legolas and I, I mean.)

Caranril: I have horrible news! Okay, maybe it's not so horrible, but I won't be able to update next weekend! I'm going to an acting convention and the Shakespeare festival all week. Don't miss me too much!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 15: The Dreamweaver

Sheik squinted in the bright white light. He may have good eyesight, but the quick change between light levels made him even more sensitive. He could finally make out a figure with long brown hair standing before him.

"Ah, Mirwen. Where's Link?"

Mirwen didn't answer, but instead gave him a bright smile. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pointing into the distant white space. Almost like a mirage, a village shimmered before his eyes. He could barely make out the multiple figures that moved about, but as they drew closer, Sheik could recognize the Sheikah eye symbol that every person bore. Some of the older people wore armour, much like what Impa wore, while some of the younger ones, about his age, had the body suits with light protection. The children wore simple tunics with the eye symbol.

Mirwen grasped his right hand and smiled up at him.

"A whole village of Sheikah?" Sheik asked in wonder.

Mirwen nodded and led him inside a nearby house. Sheik glanced at the three children sitting at the table, the eldest one a boy with blond hair like his, the younger one a girl with long brown locks, and the third a baby boy with large pointy ears and a muss of brown hair on his head. Sheik glanced down at Mirwen's hand in his and noticed the silver band with a delicate gem set in it encircling her ring finger. He lifted his head to meet her eyes.

Her eyes smiled. "Welcome home."

-

Mirwen found herself running from something. She couldn't see it, but she could hear the snarling as it drew closer. She leapt over fallen trees and climbed enormous rocks, but the obstacles didn't slow her pursuer. She cried out as the brilliant white ground ended and she teetered into a rushing river. She shut her eyes against the freezing water, flailing uselessly. She couldn't swim! She had never even been submerged her entire life! Her lungs ached for air, and with the freezing water about her, she found herself giving in to desire to breath. Suddenly, two hands grasped her under her arms and lifted her from the foaming river.

Mirwen gasped as she went sailing over a waterfall. But she didn't fall. The hands held her firmly as she flew through the air. The warm air dried her quickly, and once she recovered from the shock, she gained the courage to look up. A figure clad in blue armour that sprouted eagle-like wings was bearing her into the clouds. A helmet prevented her from seeing the face of her rescuer.

The wind that whipped against her slowed. They were descending towards a castle that seemed to float in the clouds. They flew towards a large balcony and through the double glass doors. The knight alighted her upon a canopied bed that was as soft as a puppy's ears. The knight then saluted and about-faced to exit. Mirwen stared in shock as several young women entered the room with clothes, hot water, and food. They pampered her as she recovered from her icy bath, then silently exited as she explored the castle.

In the first room was a dining room, where her parents sat enjoying a quiet meal. They both greeted her with kisses and hugs before releasing her for more exploring. The next room held Link practicing with his flaming sword in the armoury. He also took a moment to talk with her. As Mirwen drew closer to the end of the hall, where huge double doors called to her, many people hugged and greeted her like they were old friends, and tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm no longer invisible," she whispered to herself. "I'm no longer hated and feared." Her hands pushed the doors forcefully, and they swung open. Standing with his back to her was a young man with short blond hair. He wore a blue tunic and leggings and blue boots. Without seeing his face, Mirwen knew he was her prince of the castle in the clouds. Her hand reached out slowly to touch his shoulder, and he swung around, his ruby eyes meeting hers.

-

Sheik stared at Mirwen in confusion. "Something's not right here," he said, more to himself than to his apparent wife.

"No, everything is just right," Mirwen responded. "Everything is just like you've always wanted."

"What I've always wanted?" Sheik stared at her in disbelief. "It can't be, because I haven't always been...male."

Mirwen stared back at him. Sheik took a deep breath and decided that now would be the best time to reveal his true identity. He chanted and motioned the magic symbols, then in a flash stood as Zelda.

The village, Mirwen, and children no longer stood before her. The bright white light remained, but instead of many people there was only one. His green hat was cocked in a debonair fashion. He looked over his shoulder and winked at her. Taken aback, Zelda just stood still as he drew nearer.

"Link?" she asked in confusion. "What's wrong with y-"

Link silenced her as he lifted her into his arms. "Nothing. It's finally right. No more professional attitude towards one another. I'm sweeping you off of your feet and carrying you to the honeymoon suite in the castle. By the way," Link set her down and pulled a ring off his finger. He handed her the engagement ring she had given him. "I won't be needing this anymore, but you will."

Zelda was taken aback as Link leaned in and kissed her, but she quickly forgot this and fell into his embrace.

_Finally_...she thought to herself as Link laid her down on her four-poster bed and slowly slid her dress from her slender body.

-

Link's hand brushed away his tears as he sank into the warmth of his parents' arms. Their arms held his limp body upright, supporting their son who had never known them. They stood there for lifetime, making up for the moments when he had needed them most but ended up relying upon his own courage. When they finally pulled away, Link's eyes were clear, but his face was sticky with half-dried tears. His expression held many emotions, contorted with questions that rampaged through his mind. The first thing he said wasn't what he had intended to say.

"How?"

"That's not important right now," his mother soothed him in her slight Sheikah accent. "What's important is that we're finally together."

"And nothing, not even death, can separate us now," his father finished.

"Death," Link repeated. He backed away from them. "You died in the forest," he said to his mother. "And you..." he studied his father with suspicion, "I've never heard anything about you."

"It's too late to turn back now," he said solemnly. "Stay with us, Link. We've missed you so much."

"The dead who are not touched by evil are called to by the goddesses," Link continued to muse. "So, either you two are touched by evil, you aren't dead, or I am dead along with you."

"Sorry, none of the above," his mother smiled kindly.

"Then what's the answer?"

"The answer is inside of you," his father said. He placed his hand over his heart.

Link touched his own chest in response. He could feel the beat through his flesh. "I'm not dead. But then...you must...not be _real_."

They both shook their heads in response. Even as Link realized that they were merely images, they began to fade.

"Wait, no! I have so many questions!" Link called out, running after them.

"Goodbye Link..." they said together.

The brilliant light disappeared. Link looked at his outstretched hand, then across at Zelda, who was standing immobile in front of him. She looked to be in a trance. Mirwen was in the same situation a few feet away.

_Hm, your will is strong_, a voice rumbled inside Link's head. He jumped, searching for the source.

_The others don't struggle with their strongest desires. Why did you?_

It was impossible to locate anything when it seemed to be all about him.

Link opened his mouth to respond.

_I am called the Dreamweaver._ A chuckle. _There's no need for words. I can read your thoughts. And your dreams._

Link blinked in the sudden bright white light. Instead of his parents before him, he was looking at Zelda. She smiled shyly under his stare.

"Hi, Link."

As he blinked, she transformed from sweet and innocent to dark and sadistic.

"Hi, Link," she repeated, this time seductively. "Is this more to your liking? Aren't the feisty ones your favourites?"

Link stood still as she drew closer, mesmerized by the generous amount of cleavage she was displaying a few inches from him. He looked into her eyes was startled to see that they were no longer the cobalt blue of Zelda's but were dark...like Win's.

"No!" Link shouted, halting the fantasy in its tracks. He was instantly returned to the room with Zelda's and Mirwen's bodies.

_Very strange indeed. I've captured many throughout the years, and you're the first to let go. Actually, you're the second. The first in this century._

_Who was the first?_ Link thought.

_Would you believe it? None other than your father._

"What!" Link said aloud.

_Oh yes. Would you like to see the scenario?_ Without waiting for an answer, Link was transported into another dream, only instead of a bright light the area was grey, like a memory. He was in a field of daisies, much like the one Saria enjoyed in the forest. There was laughter, but it sounded muffled, distant. A man sat up in through the flowers, followed by a woman with purple hair. It was shorter than it had been when Link had first seen her, and the man's face was less worn. They were his parents, though much younger.

"I love you, Illia," he whispered to the Sheikah maiden.

"Mm," Illia responded with a kiss, "I love you too, Eiric."

Eiric stiffened. "What did you say?"

"That I love you. Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Eiric's eyes hardened. "The real Illia would never say that to me. Not in those words anyway. It's the way of the Sheikah." He stood up and threw his hands angrily toward the sky. "This isn't real! How could you do this to me?"

The vision faded, and Link was once more in the room.

_It was my mistake. Sometimes the Sheikah wander into this room, though now they are quite familiar with the results, but I didn't know a century ago that they didn't express love verbally. It was forbidden for them to love. Hm, at least, for the "Dark Sheikah", as you call them. I'm afraid I don't know too much about the Sheikah on the surface except for what your friend Sheik, excuse me, Zelda knows._

_A century ago? How could my father have lived a century ago?_

_I don't know everything. But I do know many things. Like, Zelda's secret dreams and desires. Or Mirwen's longing to be accepted and loved. Or your unrecognized wishes to see your parents. They among others are very delightful to feast upon._

_Feast upon? What is it you do with their dreams?_

_I consume them. The mind is an extraordinary, indefinite power supply. Indefinite, that is, until they die of old age. I can feed off the dreams of the Sheikah who live here, but I can't control them or keep them in slumber. Had I completely ensnared you, I would have had enough power within a few years to break free from this earthen tomb and feast upon the dreams of the entire world._ The Dreamweaver laughed evilly._ Now, you will just have to die._

From the darkness above that reached to unknown heights fell a very large humanoid shape. When it stood erect, it was twice Link's height. The face was hollow, almost blackened out, and the body was wreathed in black flames.

_Hm, this should suffice to kill you. Now, what would also place fear in your heart? Ah, this will do nicely. You don't have many fears, but this man will always haunt the back of your mind._

The maddening blackness swirled to form ashen features framed by long black hair. He grinned wickedly and uttered a familiar laugh.

"Hello, _Hero_," the Phantom Jeric said. "It has been some time, hasn't it? Did you find the Princess like you promised? Good, now I can kill you both!"

Phantom Jeric charged Link with a black sword. Link pulled Beleguial from its abode and knocked the sword away. Phantom Jeric turned and slice at Link, but his skills were far superior than the Dreamweaver's. Link swung his sword into the armoured arm of Phantom Jeric. The arm flew, severed from the shoulder, but Phantom Jeric looked at it, laughed, and the arm reattached itself.

"You'll never stop me, _Hero_," he crowed. "But I can stop you!"

Link fought Phantom Jeric for quite some time, but he was tiring while his enemy kept hacking at him clumsily. The slow, choppy movements were harder to counterattack than a smooth warrior's. Link's arm ached, having defeated an underground boss and many dead in less than a day. He was getting too tired to keep Phantom Jeric away from Zelda. Link parried a blow, which sent him flying to his back. He lay there, breathless, staring up into the void. Then he noticed the movement. Tendrils of some sort were swirling about, grasping what looked like bodies. As he focused even harder, Link could make out a bubbling mass of hot flesh in the centre of them. If he could find a way to destroy the Dreamweaver and rescue all those people the it had captured...

Link pressed the ice gem on Beleguial and flipped himself to his feet. Phantom Jeric was charging. With a burst of adrenaline-aided energy, Link knocked Phantom Jeric to the ground and kicked him down a path of ice made by Beleguial. He raised his sword above his head, aiming to throw it at the brain-like monster overhead. The ice flames suddenly leapt from the sword and fired upon the Dreamweaver in the shapes of blue daggers. The ice sheared through the brain tissue and struck the centre of the intelligence. Link dropped his sword and covered his ears as an inhumane shrieking entered his head. He fell and cried out as it grew worse, then lay there panting as the ice froze the entire entity into silence.

He stood shakily, his eyes meeting Mirwen's, who still had a hand stretched to the Dreamweaver. She was sweating, but she clearly had been able to control the ice very well. Link nodded his thanks, then stood with the aid of Beleguial. As the Dreamweaver had frozen, the tendrils had dropped limply, resting ever-so-slightly on the ground. Eight Sheikah were held within the loose grips. Link and Mirwen pulled the still-entranced Sheikah free and moved them a safe distance away. Phantom Jeric had disappeared, so now all that was left to do was ensure that the Dreamweaver would never ensnare another mind. Link pressed the fire gem and aimed up. The red fire resembled Beleguial as it soared into the frozen mass. There was a monstrous cracking sound, then Link sheathed Beleguial and dove into Mirwen. He rolled them both to safety as huge chunks of ice crashed to the ground, smaller pieces shearing off into harmless slivers.

Link made sure Mirwen was okay, then slowly stood. Zelda remained standing, but she moved slowly, stupidly, her eyes wide in confusion. She saw Link and Mirwen, along with several Sheikah who remained immobile on the ground. She saw the melting ice in the centre of the room and the remaining tendrils that were smoldering.

"What happened?" was all she could manage.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Mirwen said quietly.

_Oh, no_, Link groaned inwardly. Zelda must have mentally changed from Sheik when she was caught in her dreams. Somehow, she was able to physically change as well.

"Um, Mirwen? Well..."

"Let me tell her," Zelda said firmly. Link was surprised, for though her eyes were haunted, possibly from her dreams, she had maintained her well-practiced ease.

"Mirwen," Zelda began, "well, perhaps the best way is to show you." She motioned and chanted, and very quickly she turned into the young Sheikah man. Mirwen stared at her, a mixture of horror and awe in her expression.

"I am Sheik, but I am also Zelda." Sheik proceeded to explain to her from the time when Impa had taken him as Zelda to the Shadow Temple to receive her disguise to the strange feelings that he had been experiencing in her presence. "I-I feel something for you, Mirwen, but...it's easier for me admit this now, since I don't currently have feelings for you Link, but as Zelda...you know..."

Link swallowed hard and remained silent. Mirwen was silent as well, contained in her own thoughts. Sheik glanced between them, Mirwen avoiding his eyes while Link held his gaze. For the first time since Link had known him, Sheik averted his eyes first. Link swallowed once more and looked at the Sheikah who were now stirring from their trances. Now that he had a good look at them, some of them looked old and worn. Not ancient, but it had obviously been quite some time since they'd last seen anything with their physical eyes. When Link tried to talk to them, they stared at him blankly.

Sheik knelt beside one and began speaking the Sheikah language. The Sheikah brightened, though apparently as he continued there was a problem. After several minutes of gesturing and explaining, Sheik finally stood.

"Well?"

"Their language is rather different than the one I speak. I had some problems, but I think I got the general idea across. Those two came in here fifty years ago for some 'privacy', these three brothers eighty-two years ago to plan some mischief, this younger one six years ago because he got lost, and these two were looking for a quiet place to commit suicide. Surprisingly, they are the most recent. Nearly two years ago they found their ways here."

"Two years ago," Link mused, "when the attack on the castle and the Temples occurred."

"Yes," Sheik said in surprise. "You don't think..."

"Oh yes," Link said grimly. "They knew what was nearing and didn't want to face it. They knew they would be Jeric's servants. They knew...that Meltose was coming."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: (sings) Na-na-na na. Na-na-na na. Hey, hey,hey...goodbye!

Legolas: Why goodbye?

Caranril: Because the end is near! Muwahahaha!

Legolas: O.o Ohhhhhhhkaaaaay...

Caranril: Shut up, okay? Just shut up. Zip it.

Legolas: Whatever you say..._Mistress_. (zips mouth closed)

Caranril: Goody. Okay, so we're gettin' near the end here. Only one more chappie. (pauses) Ahahaha! Did I scare you? Actually, I don't know how many more chappies there are going to be, but certainly not just one! Okay, Lego-blocks, say your line.

Legolas: M mmmm! Mmm mmmm mm mm mmm mm!

Caranril: What?

Legolas: Mmm mmmm mm mm mmm mm!

Caranril: Oh right. (unzips mouth)

Legolas: Ahem. Please review.

Caranril: That's better.

Legolas: Excuse me, but you're the genius who told me to.

Caranril: Yay! I'm a genius!

Legolas: Oh, brother...


	16. Discoveries

Caranril: OMG! I'm so sorry you guys! You've been waiting somethin' like three weeks for me to update, and I promised I'd do it every week. I have legitimate excuses though.

Legolas: Depends on your definition of "legitimate".

Caranril: (glares) Don't mess with the sickly, Elfy.

Legolas: Who're you callin' Elfy?

Caranril: Anyway, after I got back from Ashland, I was bedridden with a fever, then the past two weeks I've had play performances and rehearsals, and weekends are basically my only times to get online. So sorry.

Legolas: But today's Monday.

Caranril: I know. I was puking all night last night.

Legolas: Ooooookaaaaaaay.

Caranril: I'm skipping my classes today so I can regain my strength and, unlikely, stay healthy til next winter.

Thanks to: T-bone (whew, having a faithful reader sure is gratifying!), lvmj (just curious, what do those four letters stand for? ;D), and Tizami (what are you talkin' about? I always miss my readers when they don't review! I've hidden the confetti and rope from Legolas. Still crafting a plan to use them.)

Caranril: Enjoy the long-awaited (I think) chappie!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 16: Discoveries

_The purple-haired maiden was still young for her people, but her face held many woes that shouldn't have been borne by anyone her age. Betrayed by her father, running from his hunters, she knew she wouldn't get very far. War raged all about her, but no one payed attention to the swollen-bellied girl who stumbled through the iron-clad warriors. His hunters were very good; they could smell her blood amidst the blood of elves and Sheikah. She only had a flesh wound on her leg, but it was enough to slow her down slightly. They would find her quickly._

_Her thoughts turned to the forest. The battle stayed far away, for anyone who entered that forest was lost forever as wandering dead. The Lost Woods might be her only chance of survival. And she had heard rumours of the power that protected the forest. The power might not let her remain in the forest, but maybe it would take pity upon her unborn child, a child that had not partaken in the evil deeds of her own race._

_She fell to her knees as several arrows zipped by and embedded themselves in the grass. She turned to see that the hunters were getting close, and now that she had broken from the heat of the battle and was in the wide open, she would be an easy target. She tried to run, but with her leg and the restless child in her womb, she couldn't make good use of her efforts. Another sped by, tearing a neat slice in the shoulder of her lavender suit. She could see the entrance to the forest. Just a few more feet, and she would be safe from their arrows._

_She gasped and turned as she heard galloping hooves. The leader of the hunters, a man who had wanted her for himself before she had found her husband, was on horseback, and now she would never make it. Her hands rested on her stomach and she promised her child that she would keep it safe. _

_The hoof beats drew closer...the forest tunnel drew closer...soldiers had seen the small band of hunters and were now engaging them in battle...a few more steps..._

_She cried out as a dagger pierced her shoulder from behind. The horseman had stopped, but his blade had not. She fell into the tunnel away from her pursuers, safe, but mortally wounded. She could feel her heart beating anxiously against the blade, sawing at the sharp edge. She choked back a cry as a spasm of pain ran through her. The child stirred, sensing the danger its own life was in._

"_I will not let you die, child of my only love," she whispered hoarsely. Unable to pull the dagger from her shoulder, she stumbled on, desperate to find the forest guardian. She didn't know her way through the forest, but faith and a strange force guided her to a large grotto with a single, enormous tree in the centre. She fell to her knees, her life force completely spent. Her heart was slowing, her mind fading, but she exerted her will to stay alive as she crawled to the foot of the tree and collapsed on her side._

"_Why hast thou come all this way, child?"_

_She wasn't sure if the tree had spoken or not, but in her current state she couldn't decide for sure._

"_I...I need a place for my child to stay...to stay while I'm...gone..."_

_The Great Deku Tree saw her life slipping away. "I shall raise the child myself. Thou shalt be honored, young Sheikah, for thy valiance. For I see in this child a great destiny that will one day arise to protect this land. Thy son...what will his name be?"_

_Her unseeing eyes stared ahead. Her mouth ever-so-slightly twitched into a smile. "Son..." she whispered. "Our son, Eiric...our son..." she spoke his name with her last breath, "...Link..."_

Link sat up, deeply upset. He had had dreams before, but this one had been so real, so close to him, more like a vision rather than a dream. And he felt for sure it was a vision. Perhaps the Deku Sapling had given it to him, but then why didn't it happen before? Something had triggered his need for this vision, something within these caverns.

After defeating the Dreamweaver, the three of them had decided a quick rest would the best for all. He was surprised he'd even fallen asleep, because his thoughts were very disturbed. He couldn't stop thinking about the things the Dreamweaver had said about him, or about the Sheikah who had come here to commit suicide, or about Sheik's revealing of his true identity to Mirwen.

It was dark, but Link could see well enough that he wasn't the only one up. Huddled in a corner as far away from the group as she dared, was Zelda. She had abandoned her Sheik form, for it was too painful for her to look at Mirwen. Even still, she seemed very uneasy, almost frightened.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Link asked tentatively.

She jumped. "Wha? Oh." She composed herself, then noticed that he was ill at-ease too. "How about you?"

"I...don't know." He sat down, not too far away, but close enough to see her face. "I just had a...dream...about my mother. When she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, you see, it's more than that. It's not a memory, because I didn't witness it. In fact, I think I was born after she died. The Great Deku Tree..." Link choked up as the dream came back clearly. "He said she would be rewarded for her efforts. Said that I was going have a great destiny in this land. Said...he'd raise me himself!" Link lost control of his voice and silently sobbed into his hands. Zelda was at a loss: she'd never seen Link like this before. She'd seen him upset, but he was having a breakdown. She gingerly placed her hand on his back for comfort, and feeling his trembling body began to slowly rub his back in circles. His constant shaking slowly stopped and his breath came in ragged, quaking gasps. As his breathing regulated, he began to rock back and forth slowly. Then he was still. Zelda left her hand on his back to let him know she was still there.

Link lifted his head slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he wiped his tears away.

"No, it's okay. I understand that you have held this pain away all your life and not even realized it." Zelda gently rubbed his back some more. "It's just that...I've never seen you like this."

"I've never even _been _like this," Link admitted. "I don't even think I've ever cried before. Well, I did in my dream, but..."

"Your dream?" Zelda removed her hand. "D-do you mind me asking what you dreamt about?"

"My parents. I dreamt of seeing them, touching them, but I knew it wasn't real." Link struggled with something internally, then met Zelda's eyes. "What did you dream about?"

"Well...um, I," Zelda hesitated, "I dreamt I lived in a city full of Sheikah. With old and young everywhere."

"Did you change into this form while in your dream? Because you were Sheik when you went in."

"Um, yes, I was...confused."

Link waited, but it didn't seem Zelda was going to reveal any more to him.

"Oh." Link looked down at his hands.

Zelda turned away, ashamed that she had even allowed herself to dream the things she had. That's why it was odd to be sitting right next to him, because in her dream, he had _loved _her. Now, in reality, she wasn't so sure.

Link, Zelda, and Mirwen left the freed Sheikah to their own devices, for it was up to them whether or not they wanted to continue living in these perilous times. However, the youngest of eight wanted to go with them. He offered to lead them where they needed to go, so long as the caverns hadn't changed too much in six years. He was a bright fellow who looked to be around the age of thirteen. His name was Thalion, and he apparently learned some of the language of the top-worlders, which was forbidden. Which seemed odd to Link, as both Genicca and Jeric had spoken to him in his own language. He wore a light blue body suit with a loincloth-like dark blue fabric around his waist. He had discarded his Sheikah boots, which he had outgrown while entranced by the Dreamweaver. The legs of his suit were shorter than they should have been, but this didn't seem to bother Thalion as he ran back and forth energetically. Six years of immobility were catching up to him.

"Thalion," Link said sternly, "Where next?"

Thalion paused a moment to study the three passages that stood before them.

"Depends. Where you wanna go?"

Link looked at Zelda, who shrugged. "Where do these lead? Go?" Link added when confusion passed over Thalion's pale expression. His untended mane of black hair bobbed in the direction of each passage as he spoke.

"Home...Krityache...minnanos."

"What's minnanos?"

"Um...place where...trade?...um, sell?...um, lotsa people?"

"Like a market?"

Thalion shrugged. "Sure."

"What's Krity-krity...the middle one again?"

"Krityache...um...where worship we Lord Meltose."

"That's it," Zelda whispered.

"Thalion, take us to Krityache."

Thalion proceeded all too eagerly, thinking nothing of their decision, nor did he notice the glances among the three top-worlders. He was eager to share his culture with these strangers, but he didn't realize they weren't there to sight-see.

As they journeyed through the seemingly endless passage, Thalion had taken a liking to Mirwen. Their conversation was intelligible, at best, but they both were clearly enjoying it. Thalion most of all, for Link observed the behaviour change when he held Mirwen's attention.

"I do believe our new friend has a crush," Link whispered to Zelda. She hid her smile as she glanced at the pair. Mirwen hadn't seem to notice his attitude, but she did notice Link and Zelda watching them. She met Link's eyes but refused Zelda's. She gave Link a wink, proving she indeed knew of Thalion's adoration and wasn't going to destroy his hopes. Link smiled as he turned away, but Zelda's expression was sad.

"What is it?" Link felt he knew the answer.

"I've lost a friend by revealing my identity. That's exactly what I didn't want to happen. Oh, Link! It's as bad as leading a double life! And I can appear war-hardened and emotionless, but inside I'm pained. I'm just grateful you haven't changed with your knowledge of the two 'whos' that I am."

Link tried to smile, but he felt pained inside too. Zelda could see that in his eyes and averted her own, afraid of what that pain meant. Link surprised himself and Zelda when his right hand reached over a few inches and grasped her left hand. Her hand stiffened at the gesture, but as he squeezed it reassuringly, she relaxed in the grip and conformed her hand to his. This simple action had been all she needed, and as she sighed inwardly in contentment, she felt very sure of her feelings for Link for the first time.

Besides the tunnels and strange rooms with the Eye of Truth, Carakrauko, and the Dreamweaver, the trio had yet to see any signs of life and civilization in the caverns, and Link nearly doubted any life at all. But Thalion, the other missing Sheikah, and the fact that Jeric and Genicca lived here were Link's only clues to the existence of the Dark Sheikah. None of them were prepared for Krityache. Thalion seemed like it was normal enough as he continued down the path, but Link, Zelda, and Mirwen stood at the top of the downhill path with mouths agape.

Cliff walls extended up from all sides, but a natural roof was lacking, revealing that night had fallen. The stars lit the layout to a point where the lamps holding flames to light the way were nearly pointless. The packed dirt didn't stir any dust as Thalion's bare feet padded down the path. In the eery blue light, Link could clearly make out a large building. It was much larger than Hyrule castle and definitely older. It was half-carved into the cliff walls, but the front half had been built with the stone and limestone indigenous to the cliffs. There were many people in the courtyard of the temple, where a large fountain erupted a liquid that appeared black. The most awesome sight was the enormous statue gracing the entrance to the temple. As tall as the surrounding cliffs, the head was bowed as if it was watching the activities below. The figure was decidedly masculine, wearing long robes that formed steps into the temple. He held a large clock in his right hand, a clock that functioned, and in his right hand he wielded a long sword. A sword that looked strangely familiar to Link...

"Come! Come! Quick!" sang Thalion. He grabbed Mirwen's hand and pulled her forward. Link tightened his grip on Zelda's hand and stepped down. Hopefully strangers wouldn't stir up too much trouble in a holy temple.

"This Krityache, place we Sheikah worship Lord Meltose. See stone Lord Meltose?" Thalion pointed to the statue looming before them. "That almost five thousand years ago! It the greatest thing made by Sheikah of past. This fountain...don't drink water. It used for...um, tribute."

Thalion continued to chatter, mostly to Mirwen, while Link studied the statue as they drew near. The sword was really bugging him now, and he couldn't quite place the reason why. If he could get a better view...

"Thalion," he said suddenly, "can we see the statue better?"

"Maybe, from top," Thalion said doubtfully, pointing to cliff face across from the statue. "But adults never let me go there. I was too little."

Link nodded. "You continue," Link whispered to Zelda, releasing her hand. She stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Be careful. We don't know how they'll react to us."

"You should change into Sheik and see how they'll react to you," Link teased.

"Sh!" Zelda swung at him, but Link was too quick for her. He chuckled to himself as he headed straight for the cliffs. If he had to, he'd climb them. He _had _to find out why the sword was bothering him. He also had a distinct feeling he wouldn't like it.

Link jumped and turned quickly as a trumpeting swelled behind him. The sound was so enormous that his teeth chattered and his ears throbbed. It had come from the temple, and now every Sheikah in the courtyard was walking towards the statue; many more were filing in through the numerous paths that led to the temple grounds. Link turned against the flow, startled to see each head downcast as if in sorrow or mourning. One younger Sheikah glanced up to meet Link's eyes, and after a flicker of curiosity, looked to the ground once more. None of the Sheikah were watching where they were going, and Link spent most of his time avoiding collisions, so he didn't notice how close he was to his goal until his was facing the eroded staircase. The stairs were void of any life, and Link had a feeling there was good reason, for the stone was crumbling beneath his feet.

The climb was treacherous, and he had nearly slid all the way back down twice, but when he reached the top he felt that it had been worth it. From a large observation point a few feet from the top of the cliffs, Link could see the entire temple, statue, and grounds, which were now filled with Sheikah. There was activity going on below, but he altered his focus to the statue. His eyes landed on the sword, and in those few seconds, his suspicions were confirmed: the statue of Meltose was wielding the Master Sword.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: I feel bad for Link. He never knew his parents, and there's so much magic and shadow shielding them from him. Pauvre Link!

Legolas: You shouldn't feel bad. He's a brave man who needs to put his past behind him.

Caranril: Or his behind in the past?

Legolas: What?

Caranril: Never mind.

Legolas: That's what I thought. Please review!


	17. The Letting

Caranril: Sorry this chapter's so late. This week is finals and I've been studying all weekend as well as writing a term paper.

Legolas: I am so glad I'm not a muse for that sort of thing.

Caranril: I opened my email this week, and there was a crapload of reviews! I was nearly scared sless! So...

Thanks to: Art (So much quicker than typing out your entire nickname! Thanks for the load of reviews all at once. I don't think your threat on Lego-blocks worked; he's still at it. And I will be sure to put those excellent fireworks to good use. >:D), Demonwolf 98 (Hey, I've got two wolves reading my story! Hm...well, you're gonna get more!), T-bone (It's not that I watch too much Disney...okay maybe it is, but how can you forget the classics?), lvmj (Okay, I suppose that helps, so thanks for the info.), Tizami (Muwahahaha! Legolas won't like me conspiring with my readers, but I just might use your idea in my ultimate plot!)

Caranril: I will hopefully remember to explain the Master Sword thing later. I may have forgotten completely about it: .

Legolas: I don't like that Lone Antarctic Wolf person. He said I was "not-so-brilliant".

Caranril: He was telling the truth...Anyway, enjoy this chappie. It's a doozy!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 17: The Letting

Zelda glanced in the direction Link had departed. She could see nothing past the swarm of Sheikah that had gathered in response to the horn. The call had sent shivers of foreboding down her spine, and she felt that the three of them were in great danger. Except now, she'd lost sight of Mirwen too, and she was beginning to feel stifled by the mass of bodies. She slipped as inconspicuously as possible through the crowd to a private spot next to the temple wall, where she changed into Sheik.

Sheik nearly gasped at the black magic he could feel radiated from the temple. He hadn't noticed it as Zelda, but now he knew that his previous anxiousness was not without cause.

_Now to find Mirwen_, he thought, _before something happens..._ He didn't know what, though.

He drew more odd looks from the crowd than he had as Zelda. He was definitely Sheikah, but wearing much different attire than the long dresses and tunics of these Dark Sheikah. His skin was also quite dark, while their's were translucent in the torchlight.

There was Mirwen, still with Thalion. He apparently found a closer spot so that he might see the happenings in the front. Sheik's hand grasped her shoulder.

"Don't turn, just act natural," he whispered. "What's going on?"

"There are three people standing on a podium which a few servants brought out. The tall man is very pale with black hair. He is holding his hands up for everyone's attention. There's also a woman with long purple hair and purple eyes and another man who is wearing a turban over his head and across his face. He may be some sort of bodyguard, I don't know."

"Brothers and sisters!" came a voice that seemed to whisper. "The time has come for another Letting! Lord Meltose yearns to be freed, but only lifeblood can break the bonds. Your debts shall be repaid when the Lord of Time regains control of all that was lost to him. The Letting this evening calls for..."

There was a pause, then a gravely voice spoke, "Four lifebloods. Giving is best, but if needed _we _will choose for the Lord."

"We need strong lifebloods! Who will give theirs?"

The Sheikah began to mutter about Sheik and Mirwen. The whispers were discreet, but Sheik could catch snatches of doubt and volunteering of others.

"Behold! A giver!"

The hum of the crowd grew as the shorter man pass through the Sheikah, who spread a path, and took the arm of a Sheikah man.

As he was led by, the man cried out reverently, "I know that my blood shall be one of the Breaking! Who will join me? Join in the victory of the Lord Meltose!"

Enthusiastic voices pierced the doubt of the crowd, and two more Sheikah volunteered. The leader called for more, but no one else was willing to give themself to the task at hand.

"So be it," he said quietly. "Yawner, choose one who is worthy."

A feeling of apprehensiveness washed through each Sheikah and affected Sheik and Mirwen as well. Whatever was happening, it was not good news if not everybody volunteered. The Sheikah made way for the short man, not one meeting his searching gaze. Sheik glanced back towards the cliffs, hoping Link had found what he was looking for and would be making his way back quickly...

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

"Mirwen!" Sheik turned to see her being dragged through the crowd. She glanced back at him, hazel eyes filled with fear. Sheik reached for her, but the surrounding Sheikah pulled him back.

"She has been chosen!" "You must let her go!" "It is easier this way."

"No!" Sheik denied them. "She cannot go!"

"Brother! Peace!" a nearby Sheikah rested his hand on Sheik's chest, and Sheik felt a strange feeling wash over him and make his muscles go limp. His mind went foggy and he looked at the strange faces stupidly. His surroundings became like a dream. And he had no control.

Mirwen tried to bring the flames of the lights to her, but her breathing was panicked and her mind unfocused as she stood before the enormous crowd of Sheikah. Very possibly the entire race of Dark Sheikah. The fire also seemed to be guarding against interfering magic such as hers. She could see Sheik, but he was staring ahead with a blank expression, his ruby eyes half-lidded as if he was very tired. And she couldn't see Link anywhere. What she thought at first to be a platform was actually an altar of some sort. It lay golden and shining in the warm light. There was a trench surrounding it, which led into the temple to an end that Mirwen could not see. There were golden bands on each end, ten in total. The altar was slightly sloped, enough that a liquid could be run off into the trenches. Mirwen had a dreadful idea of what the trench would hold.

"Four for the Letting, four for the Breaking!" The pale man's voice had changed from tranquil to sinister, and Mirwen was somehow able to understand his words. "Let it begin!"

"No! No, please! I'm not who you think I am!" Mirwen struggled against the short man. He wasn't strong enough to fight her, so he shoved her roughly into a muscular guard's arms. Mirwen shrieked as he nearly overpowered her, but her wild movements prevented him from shackling her arms and legs in the bands. He jerked his head and another guard joined him, and together they were able to press her wrists and ankles into the bonds. The other three had long since been set in place, and now they stared up at the humongous statue framed by night sky. The one next to her was moving his mouth slightly, praying to his god. Mirwen struggled against gold around her wrists and ankles, but the position made her arms hurt too much to move.

Mirwen craned her head to look at Sheik. He was blinking his eyes and shaking his head. She prayed he would see her and realize her predicament.

She gasped as a guard stood over her with a knife. A deep voice began chanting in the Dark Sheikah language, and with every rise in tone, the knife lowered. Mirwen closed her eyes in focus, but instead of calling forth her powers, she found her life slipping past her eyes. From her childhood to Sheik's mischievous eyes and Link's look of disdain...the last images brought tears to her eyes, and she realized that she didn't want to die.

An pain sliced through her wrists, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. Instead of cutting her throat, the knife had cut her wrists instead. It hurt like hell, but at least she was still alive. Her warm blood flowed through her fingers and into the trench, where it mingled with the blood of the other four.

"Was that it?" she whispered to the Sheikah next to her. He didn't answer. She looked to the tall pale Sheikah. He gave her a cruel grin.

"You will be drained of your lifeblood, and it will be used to weaken Lord Meltose's bonds."

Mirwen gave him a quizzical look.

"You will die...slowly...as you bleed to death," he finished, his tone dripping with malice, his face inches from hers. He chuckled evilly, then returned to his position in front. His words echoed in her head:"...slowly...to death..." Mirwen tilted her head back and cried out for Sheik and Link.

Mirwen's cry out for him brought Sheik out of his spelled trance.

"Mirwen?" Sheik broke through the silent crowd and headed for the temple steps. Hands grabbed at him, but he quickly sliced them away with kicks and hits before any could place a spell on him.

"Mirwen!"

Guards drew long knives, but Sheik dodged the blows and kicked their legs out from under them. They fell hard, and Sheik reached the altar. His hands reached for Mirwen's bonds, but his hands were shocked by an unseen force. The shock traveled from his fingers to his shoulders and threw him back. He picked himself up with a grunt to face the pale man.

"You are not Sheikah, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I am, but not a Dark Sheikah," Sheik answered. "But she is not of either race, so let her go!"

"No, but her blood holds strange power that may help in the Breaking. Her life will be of use to us."

"It's of use to me!" Sheik protested, hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "She can't die!"

"Oh, we all can die, but I have a feeling you already know much about death, don't you? You hold that aura about you. The aura of death. You're not supposed to be alive, are you?"

Sheik stared back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your spirit is ancient. It should not exist in this life. Who are you?"

"I think I should be the one to ask who _you _are," Sheik retorted. "How do you know these things?"

He grinned wickedly. "Because I'm meant to. So, who are you?"

Link heard Mirwen's scream from below, and his heart raced in panic. He couldn't see the occurrences below very well, but he knew Mirwen wouldn't scream on just any occasion. Instead of taking the stairs one by one, he basically slid down with naught but his sturdy boots to keep him from going all the way down on his rear. He reached the bottom quickly, drew his sword, and lit the fire gem. The Sheikah parted in surprise and panic as this blond madman wielding a flaming sword forced his way into the crowd. He met a little opposition, but the flame in his eyes was just as threatening as Beleguial's. He hacked through the guards, booted them down the stairs, and turned to fight Mirwen's assailants.

He let his guard down for a second when he saw Mirwen among the three other Sheikah with blood flowing from their wrists. Daegond's words "Ware the Letting" came to mind, and he was sickeningly aware of their meaning. Then he saw Sheik talking with a man. A tall, pale man with black hair and an annoying smile that hinted at secrets beneath.

"Jeric," Link spat his name like it was filth in his mouth.

"Hero," Jeric replied, equally as nasty. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever meet with you again. Seems Genicca's prophesies came true."

Link glanced at the purple-haired Sheikah standing away from the horrific scene. Link stared at her in shock as her features reminded very much of none other than his mother. She looked frightened, younger than he remembered.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," she whispered fearfully. "I never meant for anyone to be hurt."

"Of course not," Jeric interrupted, "but you had a part in it, so the Hero's death will be on your conscious, along with the Princess, who I assume you have found, Hero, or else you wouldn't be here."

"I found her, but she's not here," Link retorted. "I figured you out, Jeric, and I knew she'd be hurt if I brought her here."

"Well where is she?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"We'll just see about that," Jeric sneered. "Genicca?"

Genicca swallowed nervously, then stepped towards Link. He saw that she was unarmed, so he made no movement against her. He should have, for she stretched her hands towards his head, and suddenly he lost control of his body. He could feel her prodding his brain with fingers, fingers of her mind. Link grunted as he pressed his will against her. Beads of sweat formed on both of their foreheads as their minds battled each other. Link found himself choking for breath as he ceased all other activities in order to focus. The Dreamweaver came to his mind and he threw himself against the memory of being trapped.

_Never again,_ Link thought ferociously.

Genicca cried out and fell to the ground. She twitched and shivered in a cold sweat. Link's lungs sucked in their desired air. He was panting himself from the mental efforts.

"He...he's too strong!" Genicca managed to gasp.

"Impossible!" Jeric objected. "You have the most developed mental powers of all the Sheikah!"

"But it's not good enough," Link answered firmly. "She may have the strongest of all the Dark Sheikah, but there's an entire world out there. A world that you seek to destroy, but I will stand against you to save it. As I have many times in the past."

Jeric's lips curled into a sneer. "Funny you should mention the past. In the distant past, long ago forgotten, Time was mastered, and not by some puny 'Hero of Time'. Oh no. No mere mortal could control Time. Only a god."

Out of the corner of his eye, Link could see Sheik circling behind Jeric. Too late, he realized Jeric knew Sheik was there.

"No!" he warned as Sheik leapt upon the pale Dark Sheikah. Jeric thrust a narrow pole from beneath his robes directly into Sheik's torso. The strong point of the rod sliced through soft flesh like a knife. Sheik made a small grunt of pain, holding onto the black instar metal pole. He glanced down at the wound, then up into Link's frightened eyes. His mouth twitched as he gasped for air against the pain. Jeric jerked the pole and sent Sheik through the air to land on the three Sheikah and Mirwen who were helplessly bound. Sheik sighed a shuddering breath, then was still.

"Sheik no! You bastard! No!" Link screamed, lunging at Jeric with his sword. Jeric dodged the first strike, but Link twirled the sword around embedded Beleguial in his calf. Jeric yelled as blood flowed down his leg. Blood that was so dark it was nearly black. He grunted and stretched a hand towards Link. A dark force wrapped his arms tightly and drove Link into the wall. The crushing force began to squeeze the air from his lungs.

"Perhaps now that a surface Sheikah's blood has been added to the Letting, it will be sufficient enough for the Breaking. After I've added yours, of course." Jeric's hand slowly began clenching, squeezing Link tighter and tighter. His vision began to narrow, blackening around the edges, and his mind lost focus. Then he was released. He fell several feet to the ground, coughing and gasping as his ribs ached from the magical force. He managed to lift his throbbing head. Jeric was frozen in place, a nasty scowl upon his face.

"Genicca! What do you think you are doing!"

"I cannot allow you to kill him," she said shakily.

"This is treason, you know! I will kill you for this! And I will kill all those you love! Blood for the Letting!"

"I cannot allow you to kill anyone else. I'm sorry, Father."

"Father?" Link echoed.

Jeric let out a strangled yell, which was cut off. His eyes went wide, and it was clear he was suffocating. The focused look in Genicca's eyes revealed that she was telling his body to shut down. And it was beyond Jeric's control. Link took the opportunity to reach out to Sheik's immobile form. His body was cold, like it had been dead for hours rather than minutes. For Sheik was indeed dead. And from what he could tell, so was Mirwen.

"Dead?" he whispered. "Not dead...can't be dead..."

The blood from each body had slowed to a sluggish dripping. The channel of blood was nearly empty. The Letting was complete. Link felt a black hole in his gut, like Ganondorf had punched him through. His hand trembled and fell from Sheik's arm. He stared at the dull ruby eyes, wishing they'd blink. He reached up and closed the lids with two fingers, then froze as the emptiness inside turned into a flaring pain. He looked down at the black pole protruding from his chest. He choked, unable to breath. Hot breath skimmed his neck.

"You'll never win, Hero," came Jeric's voice as Link sank to his knees, then succumbed to the darkness.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Muwahahahahahahahaha! I'm not gonna tell you nothin'!

Legolas: Mmph!

Caranril: And Legolas is bound and gagged so he can't tell you either! The ultimate cliffhanger: is this the end, or is there more? Wait 'til next week! Oh and please review!


	18. The God of Time

Caranril: I'm so sorry! I'm such a bloody slacker! It's been...well too long to count and I haven't updated yet! I'm still dodging imaginary stones and various objects being thrown by impatient readers. For the delay, I deserve to let Legolas tie me to a chair and gag my big mouth. Would that suffice for punishment?

Legolas: Definitely!

Thanks to: RayxJade (Muwahahaha! I love those nasty little cliffhangers! Glad you like the story!), Lone Antarctic Wolf (Or in this case Malon. Huzzah for cliffhangers!), Demonwolf98 (Sorry about the lack of updating for the past few weeks! I beg your forgiveness!), Sphinx Jinx (Oh, well I'm glad Legolas and I are entertaining. I was wondering if anyone would dislike this fanfic...thanks for clarifying that I'm not perfect. : D Thanks for the fireworks!), harrypotterfan (Oh goody! People were telling me I was nuts for being able to read that book all the way through...twice!)

Legolas: You are nuts.

Caranril: (grins evilly) I know. Enjoy this chappie! I'm going to be tied up now.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 18: The God of Time

The whisperings of infinite voices filled Link's ears. He gasped as air filled his lungs and he lived again. He opened his eyes widely, trying to see in the darkness. Was he blind or...A pleasant blue light formed ahead of him, then reached out through a fog-like darkness to spread tendrils of blue.

"Am I dead?" Link murmured.

"You used to be, but in a different Time," whispered a voice in his ear. Link twitched and searched for the source, but he appeared to be alone.

"What?"

A chuckle, one that sent shivers down Link's spine. "I thought the Hero of Time was intelligent. I wonder whatever gave me that idea." A form shimmered in front of him. Link gasped and grabbed for his sword, but it was no longer at his side. In fact, he didn't have any equipment on him. He straightened and met Jeric's cold eyes. At least, it looked like Jeric; the voice he heard had a much more pleasant ring to it.

"I notice your reaction to this form." Jeric looked his hands. "I do not blame you. It is a rather ugly creature, but it served me well. Little did it know that I would not have enough power to create my old form. His sacrifice was necessary, as were all the others whose blood he Let."

"You're Meltose," Link whispered.

"A mere fragment, but yes, I am essentially he. I do not have the power I need to destroy the Triforce and defeat my sisters..." Meltose gave him a steely glance. "Unless you help me, Hero. The way I see it, you have two choices: you aid me willingly by giving me your piece of the Triforce, or I take it from you. Either way you must part with it."

"What gives you any idea that I'd help _you_. I've been trying everything to keep you in bondage!"

"Pity. All that hard work gone to waste. If I had my power, I could erase your existence with a twitch of my finger. You would never have been, Ganondorf and Majora's Mask would have destroyed the world, and I would have escaped anyway. Sorry to say," Meltose grinned, "I'm going to have to kill you the old fashioned way." An enormous blue hand emerged from the darkness and grasped for Link. He felt a tugging on his left hand and looked at it. The ring on his finger was glowing, and as the blue fingers reached to envelope him, Link thrust his fist forward. An iridescent shield defied the angry fingers that tried multiple times to reach Link from different angles. Link's arm ached against the force, but he was safe from Meltose's grasp.

Meltose dropped his arm and sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Since I cannot seem to be able to touch you, I will find other means of...persuasion." The blue light spread, and at each pulse another figure appeared. Impa, Darunia, Nabooru, and Ruto were amidst the blue fog, each frozen in a position as if they had been interrupted whilst doing menial things. A blue hand grasped each one, their touches awaking the Sages to the Time Link and Meltose were in. They saw Link, each other, the hands as big as their own bodies, and last of all Meltose.

"All I have to do is squeeze..." Meltose demonstrated, "...and they die. Do you really want the deaths of the Sages on your head?"

"Don't listen to him, Link!" Ruto ordered.

"You know better than to listen to creeps like this guy," Nabooru scolded.

Link studied them, then glanced warily at Meltose. "Where's Saria?"

"She had already been called home by the golden goddesses," Impa answered. "He cannot touch their rea..." Her voice was cut off by a warning squeeze.

"Too true," Meltose sighed. "And I am growing bored of this. Perhaps these are not the right incentives..." The Sages instantly disappeared, and Meltose took a moment to think. "Ah, yes of course."

"No..."

Mirwen was floating next to him. Apparently her soul hadn't been called home yet either.

"Link, what's going on? I thought we were at-" A blue hand cut her off.

"I know this Hylian means something to you, Link. Would her second death destroy you? No? Well then, how about this..."

Sheik appeared in front of Link and Mirwen. He wearily lifted his head and met Link's eyes. They grew wide as they realized they were seeing once more.

"What is this? You do not belong here. You should not be existing." Meltose studied Sheik. "Oh I see. I will just have to do something about this." Two blue hands came at Sheik from two sides, each gripping an arm. And they pulled. Sheik resisted, but the power of a god was much stronger. He let out a horrific scream that echoed through Time. Link nearly puked, for the sound of a shattering soul wrenched through his heart and into his own soul. The echoes continued for several moments after Sheik was silent, and when the ringing in Link's ears cleared and the nausea passed, he looked up to see an image he never thought possible. Side by side, each limp in a blue hand, were both Sheik _and _Zelda.

"By Farore, what did you do?" Link swallowed, afraid they were both dead. Again.

Meltose shook violently. "Never say that name!" He seethed. "Or the other two! Unless..."

"No!" Link said in panic. He tried to compose himself, but it was so unnerving to see the individuals he had known to be one person were now within their own bodies. Sheik moaned and lifted his head. He saw Zelda next to him and his eyes went wide in horror.

"Sweet Nayru! What's happened to me? To Zelda? Oh goddesses!"

Meltose's hands covered his ears, dropping Sheik and Zelda from his grasp. Link immediately ran to Zelda's side and lifted her up. Her eyes were half open and she was muttering incessantly.

"Zelda, Zelda, it's me, Link," he soothed.

"Link...Link? She told me...told me that the Hero can..._you _can...control Time...Nayru...Master Sword...Meltose's bane...yes, it's his bane. Find the sword! Find it! Link!" By this time Zelda was hysterical and grasping blindly at Link's tunic.

"Link."

He looked at Sheik.

"I don't know how, but you can find the sword. You _have _to find it before it's-"

Meltose cut through Sheik's quiet words with an enraged scream. "I have had enough with you insolent fools of the Triforce. It's time for you to die!"

Without thinking, Link dropped the unconscious Zelda and grabbed the Ocarina of Time out of his belt. He quickly played the Song of Time before Meltose had composed himself, and focused all his will into the melody. He felt himself falling...falling through the blue fog of Time. He almost lost himself, but he found his friendships with Sheik and Mirwen, his passion to defend his homeland, and his love for Zelda to be anchors within the whirlwind. He kept his eyes shut, fearing he would be lost in the cyclone that was spinning him round. As his spinning slowed, he ventured a peek. A blue light was piercing the fog and dispersing the clouds. His feet settled on stone, and he looked up to see the Master Sword in its pedestal in the Temple of Time. His hand reached for the handle, and as he grasped the familiar blue hilt, he felt two other hands join his. One little hand was connected to the arm of a ten year old boy with an eager yet awed look on his face as he was about to pull the sword from the stone. The other hand was nearly as large as his own and belonged to a boy of about seventeen who was returning the blade to its rightful place. He glanced up at Link with sad eyes. The little boy glanced up too, and with a nod, the three of them reclaimed their right as the Hero of Time.

Link opened his eyes with a grunt, finding himself exactly where he had been before, only instead of holding his ocarina he wielded the Master Sword. Meltose stretched his hands towards them in fury. Link swatted a blue hand away with the sword, then charged forward. Meltose had been so intent on killing them all that he failed to realize he close Link was and what he held in his hands.

"Oh, f-"

Link silenced the god with a level swing through his neck. The body fell into ashes then disappeared in a blue fire. Link held the sword ready, for he knew Meltose would not be so easy to destroy. An echoing moan sounded all about him, varying in pitch and length as it traveled throughout Time.

"Link!"

He turned to Sheik.

"Come here quick! While he is recovering!"

Link complied, kneeling beside Zelda as Sheik was.

"Link, I must take your Triforce," Zelda wheezed. "And with mine we can summon two of the goddesses, who will most likely...ugh, most likely summon the third. They can take care of Meltose. There's...there's nothing more you can do as long as he is free of a human shell."

"But do you have the strength for such a task?" Sheik chided. "Seems to

me you'd kill yourself doing this."

"I'd have to." Zelda took a deep breath. "Like it took dying blood to release Meltose, so will that same blood be needed to call the goddesses."

"H-how do you know this?" Link gulped.

"She...Nayru...told me. She said that the souls called home with the Triforce can summon them to this place. But...it has to be the blood of death."

"Why would the goddesses make it this way?" Mirwen asked, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"The Triforce was intended to protect us, but since it doesn't seem to be working in this case-"

Meltose's moans came louder and more angry, nearly drowning out Zelda's ailing voice.

"In this case, the goddesses left death as a last resort. Of course, after this, the Triforce will be destroyed."

"Do you think your blood by itself will work for both pieces?" Sheik asked.

"Sheik!" Link glared. He looked at Zelda. "I'm not going to let you do this. You have no need to die. We can figure this out!"

"Link," Zelda said in a voice that silenced him. "Which is more important, me...or the world."

Link's eyes began to tear against his will. He blinked, struggling not to cry, but he failed. "Oh, goddess, Zelda!" He lowered his head and held out his hand. Her cold hand grasped his weakly, gave it a gentle squeeze, and Link suddenly felt like he was falling. He beheld a vision of the Triforce piece within him, spinning endlessly as it lent him Courage, then it began to fade. Fading in distance and colour. He reached out to it, but it was gone.

He blinked his tearing eyes. He was back with his friends, wherever in Time they were, and he felt an awful hole in his heart with the Triforce gone. Zelda held two pieces in her palm: Courage and Wisdom.

"Do you think your blood by itself will work for both pieces?" Sheik repeated his earlier question.

"I-I don't know," Zelda admitted. "She...didn't say." She looked at Link. "Link...may I use...your sword."

It wasn't voiced as a request. Zelda meant to take her life by whatever means was available, and the most logical object was the Master Sword. Link held the pommel to his chest.

"I-I can't let you do this!" he protested. "Besides, what if only one person's blood doesn't work? What if you need two?"

The air began to grow thick, and the hair on each person's neck stood up. It was like the brewing of a great storm.

"We don't have time for this, Link!" Zelda protested. She struggled to stand and take the sword from him. "Now give it to me!"

"No!"

Sheik reached between them and grabbed a piece of the Triforce from Zelda's hand. He gripped it tightly and backed away from the surprised pair.

"If we need two, I will be at least one of the sacrificed," he said with conviction. "My time with you, Zelda, and even you, Link, is over. I have fulfilled my duties even to a second death. I would prefer to die a third and final to go home to the goddesses. I tire of this world, and now's as good of time as any to go."

"Sheik..." Link and Zelda said in unison. They stared at him, both too afraid to speak for fear of losing control.

"Besides, I can do it in a way it won't be painful." He gave them a sad grin. "I shall watch over you."

"Wait!" For the first time, Mirwen piped up. She grabbed the other piece from Zelda's hand. She walked right up to Sheik. "You're not going anywhere without me," she whispered. Then louder, "I've already died, but I want to correct the death that brought about a mad god by bringing a goddess. There's nothing for me here, anyway. In life." She gave Link a smile. "Thank you for being my friend."

Link nodded slowly and handed the Master Sword to Sheik. Sheik quickly ran his hand across the blade and gripped the Triforce piece in that hand, and Mirwen followed suit. Setting the sword aside, Sheik motioned for Mirwen to kneel.

"I will be chanting a spell that will slowly stop my heart, and therefore I will die without pain or suffering. Say it with me, Mirwen." Sheik spoke a short phrase, very solemnly, and Mirwen joined in after hearing it twice. Link swallowed hard, wiping the blood from the Master Sword's blade. Zelda had managed to stand and was shaking slightly as silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Link gently touched her, then held her tightly for fear of losing her too. Zelda had turned her gaze away from the pair and buried her head into his shoulder. Link continued to watch as he stroked Zelda's blond head. Mirwen's eyes were drooping and Sheik's head was falling. They held each other in a supportive embrace, heads on each other's shoulders. Mirwen closed her eyes...Sheik's arms went limp...their words became slurred...and they were silent.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: (silent)

Legolas: (silent)...Wow.

Caranril: It's so dang hard to kill people off. (sniffs) I don't think I shall ever get over it. And yes...if there's any confusion, Sheik and Mirwen are dead...again.

Legolas: (silent)...Wow

Caranril: Well, now I bet you can guess that there's gonna be another chapter, 'cause I'm sure you want to know whether the trick worked or not.

Legolas: Of course! Ahem, I mean, what, who could be interested in this story. After all, it was written by you.

Caranril: Whew! You had me worried by your silence for a minute there, princeling.

Legolas: Yeah, yeah. Hey wait! What happened to the gag?

Caranril: Oh yeah. Oops, guess I forgot to write it in. Authors have that power you know.

Legolas: I knew she'd figure it out one day!


	19. Duel

Caranril: The stupidness of it all! Sorry I missed last weekend's update! Legolas finally untied my hands.

Legolas: Steel-enforced weaving, baby! Not even a shrewd author could get out of those babies!

Thanks to: Lone Chaos Wolf (Yay! More fireworks! Sorry to make you faint...again.), Demonwolf98 (So sorry about the wait! Maybe this'll satisfy your withdrawals), and Sphinx Jinx (I didn't think you were mean! Believe me, I've seen worse. It was your opinion and I respect that. Three cheers for more fireworks!).

Caranril: I don't think I'll ever run out of these puppies!

Legolas: Oh dear...

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 19: Duel

"Enough!"

Zelda and Link jumped at the voice in their ears. The blue light that had surrounded them was slipping into an angry vortex.

"I am tired of the scenarios that play out with you, Hero! And you think you can always win! Well let me tell you something different..." The light had collected into a humanoid form that towered over the two elves. "I have been watching you since the moment you played a note on that cursed ocarina, and every step you took through Time. You thought you could control it; you figured you would be able to save the world by manipulating Time. However, once I take your life blood a second time, I will be able to hold Time in the palm of my hand and squeeze you from it. Squeeze you from existence..." The form turned away, but froze. "Oh. Well, just the blood from you two may not suffice, but my servants will find worthy blood to renew my power."

Link's eyes followed the direction Meltose had been headed.

"Zelda!" he whispered and pointed. Sheik and Mirwen were gone. No bodies, no blood, not even a hair: they had gone to the goddesses.

"I pray that this worked," Zelda said. "But now..." She turned back to Meltose, who had lost interest in the disappearance of one pair and was now focusing on another.

"Two!" he crowed. "For the price of one!" Big blue hands shot forward to snatch them, but Link's ring protected him from harm. Zelda didn't have such a ring and was stolen from his side. Link held forth the Master Sword in challenge.

"Release her! I will fight you in a duel to prevent you from taking her life." Link stared down the blade pointed at Meltose. Meltose glanced at Zelda, who was weary and couldn't put up a good fight.

"Name your terms, elf."

"First, she will not be involved in any way whatsoever. Second, if you win, you take my life instead of hers. If I win, you let us go. Thirdly, you cannot manipulate Time. Here and now is where we'll battle."

Meltose snickered. "If you win, you can go free and I will take the Princess. I have to have a prize either way."

"We'll just see about that," Link muttered to himself. _Okay, Link. You just put yours and Zelda's lives on this duel. It's up to you how it's gonna turn out._ He bit his lip. "Now release her."

"Fine." He released her, and she dropped to the black ground. Zelda cried out as she landed, then crawled away from the god, wary of an injured ankle. The light forming Meltose condensed so that he appeared more solid in form than the whirling of wind as before. A long flaming sword stretched from one of the blue hands of light. Eyes of blue fire pierced through Link menacingly.

_All right, so to duel me effectively, he has to have limits like me. This could be good,_ Link told himself optimistically. Meltose roared in challenge, blue flames shooting from his gaping mouth that was opened as wide as half of Link's height. _Oh. Damn._

Meltose gripped his sword and lunged at Link, who parried with a drop to one knee and a block with his sword as he rolled past. Several feet taller than he was, Meltose's reaction was a little slower than Link's, so by the time he turned around to face him again, Link was on his feet and charging. The Master Sword went deep into the blue light-flesh. Meltose grunted, then shoved Link back, who pulled the sword out with him as he stumbled backwards. Looking more annoyed than injured, Meltose stomped closer. Link held his arm, finding it to be aching after stabbing the god.

Meltose had been an excellent swordsman, but centuries of idleness and lack of sword had dulled his wits more than he would care to admit. Link had managed many more stabs into the light-flesh than Meltose had at his force field ring, but Link was also mortal and wearying very quickly. The brightness of light had toned down significantly, but not enough to extinguish Meltose.

Link hacked at the blue leg and dodged the swing in response to the pain. He backed away, panting heavily. His eyes were blurred with sweat and his left arm was throbbing painfully from stabbing Meltose and blocking his blows with the ring. He had tried switching hands, but his right arm just didn't have any use for the sword. He dragged the Master Sword along with him, too tired to lift it in defense. Meltose swung up and brought his blade down on Link's head. Link dropped his sword and held his left fist up to block the blow. He screamed as he arm broke from the force brought against it. Meltose staggered to the side, his own arms aching from the resistance the ring's field had made. Link cradles his left arm to his side and grabbed the Master Sword with his free hand. He struggled to stand, red fire flowing up his arm and clouding his mind.

Meltose regained his senses and came at Link again. His movements were slow, but not as slow as Link's. He tried to parry, but Meltose's blade swatted his away. He brought his swing back and the pommel crashed into Link's temple. He crumpled to the ground and lay there writhing in pain. Meltose kicked the Master Sword out of reach and grabbed Link's neck.

"It is time to die, Hero," he sneered, hot flames erupting from his mouth and burning Link's face. A yell came from behind him, and suddenly his head fell from his shoulders. The hand released its grip on Link's throat, who dropped, gasping for air, to see Zelda standing behind Meltose with the Master Sword in her hands. Link sighed with relief and Zelda smiled faint-heartedly, but their reactions were premature: Meltose's body stepped back and the decapitated head swirled from its position on the ground back to his shoulders.

"_That_," he said nastily as he turned toward Zelda, "was very annoying. And since you seem so eager to kill me, which you cannot because I am a god, you will die first."

Zelda gagged as a hand grabbed her throat. She twisted futilely at the wrist, but his light-flesh burned her hands. Light began to fill her eyes, and she knew she was dying...but weren't you supposed to see darkness as you died and then a light? Link saw this light as did Meltose, who loosened his grip as he peered up into the light. Zelda wrenched herself free and knelt by Link's side. A chorus of heavenly voice filled the air, accompanied by flutes and harps.

"No...No!" Meltose shook his fist into the air. "I will not let you stop me again! You cannot win this time! Never again!"

"Is it...?" Zelda began, but was silenced as an enormous roar like that of a waterfall drowned out the chorus and instruments and Meltose's rantings. Then appearing more brilliant than any star were two golden goddesses. Their hands were clasped as if in prayer and their faces downcast. Link stopped breathing at their beauty and majesty. Zelda wisely shielded her eyes from the glaring light. Meltose shook in a terrible rage.

"Meltose," one goddess began, looking up to meet his eyes, "did you not learn the first time ten thousand years ago? And you are even weaker now than you were then."

"This time, we have thought up a more fitting punishment. Actually it was mostly Din's idea, but she could not come. Someone had to watch the Heavenly Realm."

"You will have to catch me in Time before you do anything to me!" Meltose threatened, then looked stunned as he remained still.

"That is not going to work this time, brother," Farore (for Link could tell it was her in comparison to the meeker Nayru) said. She held a ball of light before him. "You no longer wield the Master Sword, the key into Time...plus we have taken your power from you."

"Whaaaaat!"

Link's eardrums vibrated from the sheer force of the scream. When Meltose ran out of air, his ears were still ringing.

Farore shrugged. "Well, there was not much left to begin with."

"But because you are a god, we cannot take your immortality from you," Nayru began. "As a punishment, you must forever as a mortal, bound by their rules and susceptible to suffering. Should you die by your own hand or another's or by accident, you will be returned to your wretched form to continue living."

"You would call that living?" Meltose sneered, feigning superiority, though his flaming eyes held fear.

"And you cannot take the life of another mortal. You will find yourself physically incapable of harming anyone," Farore added. "This is your sentence, Meltose, and our rules will hold. Things have changed in ten thousand years, and though many have died, I believe this...arrangement is for the best. No more Lettings or servants or governing Time. We have spoken."

"Wait! I ask only one request!" Meltose said hurriedly.

"What is it, fallen brother?" Farore sighed.

"That I choose the form I must spend eternity in."

The two goddesses exchanged glances, Farore's a look of puzzlement and Nayru's one of indifference.

"I suppose...that would be well," Nayru said at last. She held her hand up, and from it shot forth a beam of golden light that hit Meltose square in the chest. He screamed a mighty storm as he shrank beneath the light. And then he was gone.

Link unconsciously sighed with relief. He realized he'd been gripping Zelda tightly and relaxed his hold on her shoulders. She blinked as if waking from a dream.

"Link...did all that really just happen?"

"Of course it did," came a snort.

The two jumped at Farore's voice. The golden light had faded and the two goddesses had taken up elf-like forms that made them more distinguishable. Farore had short green hair framed with a leafy headband. Her robes were of rich greens that would make the earth envious. Nayru had long blue hair that swept her calves and was dotted with flowers. Instead of the majestic robes like Farore wore, she had a simple, pale blue dress that shimmered down to her toes. Both held immense beauty and wisdom in their faces.

Nayru held out her hand and grasped Zelda's. Farore put her hand on Link's shoulder and looked him over.

"Think they will suffice, sister?" Farore asked.

Nayru met eyes with Zelda for a moment, then nodded. "Now, more than ever, do I believe so."

"See, faithful elves, Time is a wild creature that must always be looked after and kept in line. Even with a governor as bad as Meltose, It would remain in check. However, now that the master is gone, the creature may break free, and this could cause problems in many areas, all of which would be too complicated to explain. You would just know."

"The point is," Nayru interjected, "that we need a new governor of Time, and Link..." She took his chin in her hand. "We have selected you."

"M-me?" Link squeaked. He cleared his throat. "But what can I do? I'm just a Hero, and that can't be worthy enough to do this!"

"True, which is why you will need the Princess' help."

Zelda's eyes went wide. "What?"

"The two of you should be able to handle Time without a problem," Farore explained. She held out two objects. One was the Ocarina of Time, and the other was Sheik's harp. Link took the ocarina in surprise, wondering how she had gotten it from his belt. Zelda, however, touched the harp, then began to weep. Link gazed on the graceful instrument and felt a pang of sadness at the thought of his lost friend. He gently put his arm around Zelda in comfort.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Nayru said. "Farore, we had best be going."

"Right." She turned to Link. "All you need to know is how to use your instruments, which you already do. They will let you know when something in Time needs tending. I am afraid I cannot say how often that happens. But now, we must go. Farewell."

"Farewell," Nayru repeated.

"What? Wait! I think I'm confused!" Link called as they turned golden and ascended into the light. "Oh. Well, farewell."

The light faded, and all that remained were a few flowers fallen from Nayru's hair. They lay in such a pattern that Link suspected something.

"A song?" he asked Zelda. She shrugged, having no experience at encountering new tunes in strange places. Link shrugged as well and placed the ocarina to his lips. He heard a voice, one that was different than the other two goddesses. Din, perhaps?

"If you are the new guardians, you will have times when you need help. The Melody of Memories will summon to your presence a guide who can carry messages from us to you. May it guide the both of you well."

Link's fingers followed the pattern of notes formed, rather slowly at first, but as he learned it and sped up, he recognized the awe-inspiring tune that had played when the goddesses had arrived. The lilting harmony of strings joined his ocarina as Zelda learned the Melody of Memories too. As they played together, Link could have sworn he heard a choir singing with them. He stopped playing, and Zelda did as well. A circle of light had appeared before them. Rising through the light was a figure that was altogether too familiar.

"By the goddesses...Sheik?" Link asked in wonder.

He smiled. "Hello, Link. Zelda."

Both were quite speechless, so Sheik took the opportunity to explain himself.

"You see, when I became a warrior, I had sworn to serve the will of the goddesses in life and death. I have died twice now, and the goddesses gave me a choice between freedom and another time of servitude. I chose in between. When you call, I will come and help you if I can. But the rest of the time I stay in the Heavenly Realm with all my loved ones...including Mirwen. She says she will miss you two, but she knows one day you will join us. I hope this is not too upsetting."

Zelda's eyes had teared up at Sheik's appearance, and now she couldn't speak for fear of losing control. Sheik had been the closest person to her, and though she had been him and he, her, they were also two different people.

"Understand, Zelda, that though my body is dead, my spirit is very much alive. I've met your family. They wish you well and are all proud of you. I'm afraid I cannot reveal any more information." Sheik turned to Link. "There is someone who longs to speak with you, Link. But you cannot talk here. You must find the purple-hair Dark Sheikah, Genicca. She will know what to do." Sheik bowed his head. "I will say farewell for now. Call me when the need arises. Good luck, Guardians of Time." And with that, he shimmered and was gone.

Link closed his wide-open mouth and looked at Zelda. She was weeping quietly.

"Hey, hey," he said quietly, pulling her against his shoulder. "It's not over yet. Everything is fine. Sheik and Mirwen are okay. We're okay. And now we have new jobs."

"I'm crying because everything _is _fine," Zelda sniffled, looking up into his eyes. "It's all over, and now the healing can begin. It will take a lot of work to piece Hyrule back together, but with the two of us working together, I think we can do it."

"Yes," Link agreed. He brushed aside a piece of hair that had stuck to her wet cheek. "So stop the tears, because we have a lot of work ahead of us. But first things first: we need to find Genicca. I doubt she has left the caverns, but we have Time on our side anyway."

"Do you know who wants to speak with you?" Zelda asked, wiping her cheeks dry.

"No, but I have a strong idea."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: It's not over yet!

Legolas: This is getting to be a really long fic.

Caranril: (puzzled) Yeah...I didn't expect this to happen. You know I'm wondering, for all you other writers out there, do you ever start writing a fic, figuring you know exactly what will happen in your story, then as it progresses you think of more things to add? I think that's why this has gotten so long.

Legolas: You really ought to control yourself.

Caranril: Sorry. I have a weakness when it comes to creative inspiration. I let my mind run away with me. (thoughtfully) 'Course, that's not as bad as my chocolate weakness.

Legolas: Oh you _had _to say the "c" word.

Caranril: (daydreaming) Mmmmmmm...chocolate.

Legolas: If I don't come to your rescue, your readers will never get another chapter. (looks around) Uh, here. Have some fireworks.

Caranril: (snaps out of it) Ooh! Fire! (launches pyrotechnics into Legolas' confetti hoard)

Legolas: Ah! Intervention! (grabs a fire hose) What! Why isn't it going out!

Caranril: Special fireworks! Art gave 'em to me, and you can't even put 'em out! Only I can!

Legolas: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Caranril: (squeals with glee) Ooh! Look at it burn! So pretty!


	20. The Guardians of Time

Thanks to: MageWriter14 (Hiya! I'm excited that my suspense is killing my readers!Wait...), Lord Chaos Wolf (O.O Ooh! Chocolate! You're my hero!), Sphinx Jinx (Guess Legolas has _one_ fan after all. D), Moonmage (Welcome aboard, and glad you like it!)

Caranril: Drumroll please.

Legolas: Hmph.

Caranril: A-HEM! Drumroll.

Legolas: Fine. (whips out sticks and a snare drum)

Caranril: Only..._two more chappies_! Um, including this one.It's kinda sad, but I'm gonna celebrate a good, strong run with noneother than my special fireworks. Ready? Yay! (launches fireworks)

Legolas: Aiiiiii!

Caranril:O...Oops...I set him on fire...(slinks away, hoping not to lose muse before end)

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 20: The Guardians of Time

By playing the Song of Time, Link and Zelda found themselves in Hyrule Field. Instead of wide-open air, however, the area felt like a tight space with the illusion of fields. Link stared the leaves spinning through the air, only they weren't spinning. They were frozen in mid-air. He reached out and plucked one from its position.

"Heh, would you look at that," Link said to Zelda, showing her the leaf. His voice echoed in the stillness.

"How do we return Time to normal?"

Link shrugged. "Try playing the Song of Time again." Zelda complied and plucked the tune on her harp. As the last not died, the wind picked up, and the air no longer felt enclosed.

"How long do you suppose has passed since we were actually here?" Zelda wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Link admitted. "I'm sure we could find out, just because we govern Time now. But how, I don't know."

"I know how." Zelda played the Melody of Memories. The circle of light appeared, and Sheik materialized.

"What can I do for you two?" he smiled.

"How long has it been Meltose was freed?" Zelda asked bluntly.

"Nearly a year," Sheik answered. Link and Zelda both looked shocked. "You see, it has been awhile, and because none of the goddesses govern Time, none of them understand it either, so I'm afraid I cannot explain. But because you keep it now, perhaps you may decipher its many mysteries. That reminds me..." Sheik held out a golden band. "Wear this on your wrist. It will tell you your reckoning in Time to your last position. Should you ever need to go back, it will also add on the time spent in the new Time. Confused? You'll get the hang of it."

He handed the band to Link, who handed it to Zelda.

"You want me to wear it?" she asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I'm the warrior and the Hero and I just think you'd figure it out better than I would. You're the brains, after all."

"Thanks," she smiled and slipped it on. The band formed to her wrist and didn't slip around. A film of gray about as big as her pinky was in the centre.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...farewell." And Sheik was gone.

"What does it say?" Link asked curiously.

"Just a second," Zelda muttered. "There are numbers here on the film. 0:8:17:2. That's what it says."

"Not quite a year...maybe the zero is years?" Link mused.

"So that would mean eight months, seventeen days, two minutes?"

"Probably two hours," Link corrected.

"Right, but at any rate, it's been a long time. What could have happened here?"

"Certainly not as much as happened in seven years," Link muttered, pinpointing northwest from the sun. "Let's go."

No sooner had he said those words when six figures popped up from the grass with arrows aimed at them. Link didn't have any time to think, so he slowly raised his hands. Zelda followed suit. He eyed them with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. They were garbed in green and golden yellow clothing and wore black capes. Their faces and hands were wrapped with yellow fabric, their fierce eyes staring back. One figure stepped forward and circled Link and Zelda. He looked them up and down, then as if in satisfaction, he nodded. The other five lowered their bows, but they kept ready.

"You...are quite worn," the leader said with a thick accent. "That ken be fix-ed. Follow me." With that he waved his hand, and Link caught a glimpse of the red eye tattooed on his hand. He glanced at Zelda, who had seen the same thing. She gave him a look that told him to be cautious. They followed him for a while, the other five surrounding them, before he stopped them.

"Your eyes must be cover-ed," he said, pulling two strips of cloth from his tunic. Link and Zelda allowed their eyes to be bound, but Link was getting a sneaking suspicion about the whole affair. He didn't know whether or not these were friendly Sheikah or not. The safest bet was to follow along with their game. They stumbled along for several more minutes, beads of sweat from the hot sun soaking into the blindfolds. Then there was sudden shade and the sound of a bubbling brook, accompanied by a grinding sound, a kind of creaking like wood rubbing against wood. There were a few words spoken in the Sheikah tongue, then they were led from grass beneath their feet to a wooden floor. A door shut behind them. The sound of a lock sliding into place. More Sheikah words. And the blindfolds were removed.

Link's eyes saw spots, the sun affecting his vision even with the blindfold on. It was dark in the cabin. He blinked hurriedly, hoping he could see before he missed anything crucial. Several other figures were in the shadows of the room; Zelda was beside him; and one lone figure stood before them. She stepped closer, and her purple head came into view. Her purple eyes were hardened, the fierce look on her porcelain face making her nearly unrecognizable.

"Genicca?" Link prodded.

Genicca nodded. "I already know your questions, and most are irrelevant, since we don't have much time, but I will answer what I can quickly. First of all, why are there Sheikah hiding in a cabin in Hyrule Field? To tell you that reason, I must travel back to when you and your friends died at the hands of my father. There was a brilliant blue light, and then all of you were gone. Including Jeric. We were confused and disorderly for a while, but I was given leadership as a right since my father had apparently died. And then he came back."

Link's eyes widened and met Zelda's.

"He forced me to control every mind of every Sheikah; I took away their free will, Link. He had me brainwash them to fulfill his commands without question. I managed to sneak messages within the minds of several, those who you see about you. We were able to escape, though not without casualties. Wherever Jeric had disappeared to, he brought back magical knowledge that he uses on his guards. They run very swiftly and are much stronger than any mortal. Fortunately for us, they're also stupid."

"How could Jeric be alive? We saw him die!" Zelda protested.

"He's back just the same...but he's not my father." Genicca looked away. "As much as I dislike the man, I know him better than anyone else. This new Jeric is not my father. He is crueler, if that's possible, but also powerful. We are being hunted because we escaped. This is why we do not have much time. I fear they've discovered our whereabouts and will be here soon."

"Sheik told me I must talk to you about someone who wishes to speak to me. He said you'd be able to reach them...since they're dead," Link said.

"Yes, I can hear her." Genicca smiled sadly. "I've heard her since she died, and she told me you would come. She warned me of our father's plans."

"'_Our _father'?" Link repeated incredulously.

"Illia was my older sister. We shared Jeric as a father. Unfortunately."

"So that makes you Link's aunt," Zelda said in surprise.

Genicca stiffened, then drew Link into another room. "We must be swift. And alone," she added in emphasis towards Zelda.

"She is my fellow Guardian of Time," Link stopped. "She can hear it too."

"Fine. Quick now."

Once they were seated, Genicca closed her eyes and focused. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and uneasy voices sounded outside the room. There was a sense of urgency, like they were running out of time. Genicca made small noise, and her purple eyes opened in a blank stare.

"Genicca?" Link tried.

"Link?" a strange voice answered from Genicca's lips.

"M-mother?"

"My name is Illia. Oh, how I've watched you and wanted to help when you needed it most! I've been a terrible mother, but I'm afraid I couldn't help it. At least I kept you from my father."

"Mother, what happened? Why did he kill you?"

Illia/Genicca sighed. "Sheikah have unnaturally long lives compared to Hylians, which of course I didn't know back then, and our ability to heal is much more efficient. A young man, who by chance had been caught by one of the few dragons that remained from the poaching, was dropped from dangerous heights into the middle of the temple. The Letting had only been annual at that time, and he happened to fall shortly after the ceremony, so many witnessed his descent, which may have very well saved his life.

"I took him into my care, having extraordinary mental powers that with effort could mend flesh. I must have fallen in love with my patient, for I poured my soul into healing his tattered body. I must have given him a part of myself or something. He healed slowly, but he lived for many, many years after that. Nearly a century and a half, before he had to flee for his life. We aren't allowed to love, being Sheikah, but I feel for sure that I did. We were secretly married, and when Eiric found out I was pregnant, he made plans for us to escape to the surface. Father discovered his plot and tried to kill him. Eiric managed to escape, but I had to hide my figure for nearly nine months. Every night I dreamed that one day Eiric would return and take us away to a happier life where we could love freely.

"Somehow, Father found out about my pregnancy, and he knew the child was Eiric's. He would rather have me killed then allow a half-blood Sheikah even breath. I tried to escape, and did...only to end up in the middle of a battle. I was wounded, managed to crawl into the forest, and I left you in the care of the Great Deku Tree. And that's my story in a nutshell. I wish we had more time."

"So do I, but why can't we...?"

"Not now Link, but we'll be together when your time has come. Your father...he has a few words."

Link waited a few moments, so tense that his fingernailswere digging grooves in the arms of the chair.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Ah, so _you _are Link. I've seen you, not in life, and I must say you're a strapping image of me. A handsome fellow, if I do say so myself."

"Father...what happened? After you left Mother."

"Oh well, lots of things, but I never loved another woman. I enlisted in the king's legions, and I died defending my country against the very people who I was bound to by marriage."

"You...you really loved her?"

"And I would have taken her away from those dank caves if I could have. But I didn't have an army at my command. Let me tell you something, Link. If you love a woman, don't let her go. Keep a hold...even to death. But you don't necessarily have to accept your old man's advice."

"Anything you say, Dad, will be wisdom in my ears."

"Oh, well that's good then. I'll have-"

The voice was cut off by the shrieking of splintering wood and warnings cries. Link and Zelda turned, only to be thrown across the room and through the opposite wall by a shock wave littered with shreds of woodwork. Link sat up half-way, through blurry eyes saw Genicca's terrified expression, and then fell back as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Link sat up, choking from the dust that had collected in his mouth. He gagged once as vertigo took hold, and he held his head until the spinning stopped. He licked his dry lips and focused on his surroundings. It was dark, with the quarter moon high in the sky. There was a gaping hole in front of him, debris strewn everywhere, and no sign of Genicca or the other Sheikah. He swore quietly, intuition telling him that they'd been found by Jeric's goons. Apparently, they didn't notice the two elves lying unconscious in the grass. He grabbed Zelda's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Huh?" she muttered, then sat up with a jolt as she remembered what happened. Her stomach wasn't as strong as Link's in coping with the dizziness, as she turned away and dry-retched into the grass. Link managed to stand, and he helped a shaky-kneed Zelda to her feet.

"They're gone," Zelda observed. "Where did they go?"

"I have a strong idea," Link said in a steeled tone. He was tired of playing Jeric's games. "We have to find them quickly, because I'm afraid of what will happen to them."

Zelda nodded in a agreement. Link focused his fuzzy brain as best as he could to pinpoint the direction of the cliffs according to the stars, then staggered forward with Zelda on his heels.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: I'm not dragging this out, am I? I predict one, _maybe _two more chappies. And a possible epilogue.

Legolas: ...

Caranril: Yeah, Lego-blocks is all wrapped up 'cause he got caught on fire. It was an accident honest! (thoughtfully): Elves burn pretty well.

Legolas: M hmmm mmm.

Caranril: What's that? You want to say something? Too bad! I'm going to enjoy this silence for a while, methinks! ; ) Please review!


	21. Oh Brave New World That Has Such People ...

Thanks to: DLandZel (Hi there! Hope you like this chappie.) and Sphinx Jinx n(The next J.K. Rowling...Hm, I really like that idea! That's awesome. You're so smart. ; )

Caution: Baddy returns with avengence.

Legolas: Don't give anything else away.

Caranril: I won't.

The Dark Before The Dawn - Chapter 21: "Oh Brave New World That Has Such People In It!"

Both elves were weary, but haste was foremost in their minds. The sensible voice in Link's head told him that a few more hours wouldn't affect what had happened in eight months. As usual, he ignored the voice. He steeled his nerves to push his muscles, occasionally allowing himself a glance in Zelda's direction to make sure she was keeping up. Her face was set with a grim expression, almost a wince, and then Link remembered that she had been hurt when Meltose had dropped her.

"Are you okay?" he asked noting the beads of perspiration that were forming on her face from the effort.

"I'll make it," she grunted.

"It's better if you don't." Link stopped and pulled out his ocarina. He summoned Epona, and within a minute he and Zelda were taking a much quicker pace towards the darkening north. They reached the white cliffs, but there was no need to search for the door again: it had been shattered and large stones blocked it.

"There's another way," Link promised. "When I climbed the stairs to get a better look at the statue, I was on top of the cliffs. We'll have to climb..." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I can do it," she said firmly.

Epona tossed her mane to get Link's attention. She turned her head and tugged on the saddlebags.

"Of course!" Link fished through the bag and found a whole heart-fruit. He held it out to Zelda, who devoured it eagerly. While she waited for its healing powers to take effect, Link studied Epona, who gazed at him with the most intelligence he had ever seen in her brown eyes. She definitely understood what was going on more than it appeared. A lot had happened to her in those eights months.

"I'm good. Let's go," Zelda urged. Her blues eyes were worried. "I have a bad feeling that we're running out of time."

Link found the safest route to scale the cliffs, Zelda immediately on his heels. When they reached the plateau, they ran. The plateau was immense, providing a horizon against the night sky. And then they stopped. Link nearly pitched head-first into the small crack, but his balance was regained and senses gathered. They followed the crack, eventually widening into the Krityache. The stairs had fallen into poorer shape since Link had used them. They basically squatted and slid the entire way down. Link hit the floor and somersaulted to his feet. Zelda rolled on her side and to her knees. There was another large crowd gathered just as before. The tension and silence was cut by the falling earth that followed them, but the crowd paid no heed. They were focused directly ahead.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her after him into the crowd. Each Dark Sheikah had a bland expression and was staring forward. None heeded them and none hindered either. Gradually they made their way to the front, where a cage was set on the temple steps and guarded heavily. A small figure sat within the cage, a bag over the head. Link climbed the steps and drew the Master Sword, which now rested on his back. Beleguial hadn't returned to Hyrule with him, perhaps because it had fulfilled its duty and was allowed to fade. Besides, he need the Master Sword to unlock Time. He expected resistance, but the guards too were in a daze, though they had fierce expressions on their faces.

The clanging of heavy doors and the falling of many footsteps alerted them. They hid behind one of the giant pillars and discreetly observed. The leading figure was immediately recognizable, and Link swung around to cover Zelda's mouth as she gasped. Link pressed a finger to his lips to indicate silence, then turned away as she nodded in agreement. Genicca's words rang all too true. The pale man stopped and gazed across the crowd with his yellow eyes.

"Servants!" he cried, stretching his arms out in emphasis. "We have seized the traitorous one! Her mind has been weakened and her will shattered. Now we will make amends. Let this be an example to others who wish to leave the caves!"

The heavily armed guards stepped forward like automatons, sluggishly lifting their weapons in defense as another unlocked the cage and dragged Genicca out. Jeric yanked the bag from her head. A purple eye was swollen closed and her lip bloodied and enormous. Her hair was a mass of purple, through which she peered through with a single dulled eye. Jeric grinned evilly and grabbed her arms. She flopped like a dead fish in his grip.

"You are very annoying, you and your little friends. For that, you are going to watch them die, one by one, each adding to my power with their life bloods. And then you will finally die...I shall squeeze you from existence."

Link's spine stiffened at this statement. He stifled a shiver as Meltose's angry words came back to mind, "_However, once I take your life blood a second time, I will be able to hold Time in the palm of my hand and squeeze you from it. Squeeze you from existence..._"

"Zelda!" Link whispered. "I think it's-"

"-Meltose," she finished. "I caught it too. No wonder things haven't returned to normal: he's using Jeric's influence as leader of the Dark Sheikah to regain power."

"I thought he couldn't hurt anyone."

"_He _can't, but he used Genicca to control others to hurt them."

"Bastard..." Link seethed, stepping forward.

Meltose glanced in his direction, his evil grin fading into a mixture of horror and hatred.

"YOU!" He dropped Genicca without a second thought. "You stay away from here! How did you get here!"

"Do the names Din, Farore, and Nayru ring any bells?" Link asked sarcastically.

Meltose twitched uncontrollably. "D-d-don't say those..._names_!"

"Yeah, it's definitely him," Zelda stood beside Link. "What are you going to do?"

"This." Link lunged for Meltose, who didn't move, and lay the Master Sword across his neck. Meltose blinked, then noticed the cool steel upon his neck and gasped. Zelda gasped as well.

"How did you do that?" she asked in wonder.

"Huh?"

"Y-you were here, and then you were there. Just like that."

Meltose took the moment of distraction to fall back and sweep a leg under Link's. Link fell hard on his right elbow, a crack sending a bolt of pain into his spine. Blood flowed from his lip as he bit back the pain. Meltose was escaping. Link used the Master Sword as a crutch to stand, then staggered after him. He couldn't kill Meltose, but he could run him off. Hopefully for eternity.

Link stopped. He had lost Meltose, but a sixth sense had suddenly appeared to him. He could feel Time surrounding him, like an river actually flowing about him. He focused, and caught sight of a shadow, moving at an imperceptible rate. Meltose had used the Dark Sheikah's abilities to blend and was attempting to catch him unawares. Link smirked as the irony of governing Time used to be the god's position. He held the Master Sword's handle like a javelin, and flung it directly at the shadow. Link released his hold on Time to hear the cry of pain. Meltose appeared with the Mast Sword buried in his thigh. He tried to yank it out, but the touch burned his hand. Link grasped the handle and jerked the sword free none to kindly.

"You'd better rethink your strategy, Meltose. The goddesses and I have our eyes on you. I'm going to make sure the Dark Sheikah leave the dark and join the surface dwellers. Every woman, child, and warrior will remember your face and will shun your presence. I suggest you grab a change of address form on your way out of Hyrule."

Meltose snarled angrily as he hobbled away, gushing blood yet healing slowly.

"Oh by the way, you might want to get that looked at. I didn't get a chance to clean this before I used it on you. Don't want to develop a nasty infection."

Meltose's glare was displayed more like a grimace of pain. Satisfied that he was gone, Link wiped the Master Sword clean and sheathed it. It felt good to have the scabbard on his back again. He could move so much more freely.

Zelda was attending to Genicca, who was speaking to the Dark Sheikah population, the entire lot wavering between wakefulness and their daze. Zelda noticed Link and greeted him.

"Genicca said that Jeric-er, Meltose thought that if he Let enough blood like last time, he could break free from the mortal form he was bound to. Obviously he was mistaken."

"Obviously." Link gave her a silly grin.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I think...no I _know _that everything is going to be all right. For a while, anyway."

"What about Meltose? Shouldn't we keep an eye on him?"

"Nah." Link stood next to Genicca. "I can see him in the flow of Time."

Genicca smiled up at him.

"Hello...Auntie," Link quipped.

Genicca gave him a hug before descending the stairs to be with her people. Link watched the crowd celebrate their freedom. From what he could tell, the guards' expressions remained stupefied even when acting on their own wills.

"You can see Time?"

"What?" Link snapped out of his notations.

"You said you could see Time," Zelda pointed out.

"Oh, well yes. And you can too."

"I can? How?"

"Oh just...I dunno, focus or something."

Zelda concentrated, holding her breath. Her brow furrowed and her face turned red. She finally gasped for air and shook her head.

Link laughed. "It'll come to you with practice. After all..." He wrapped his arms around Zelda and dipped her slightly. "...we have all the Time in the world." He sealed his promise with kiss to Zelda's stunned lips. He lifted her up as the Dark Sheikah population cheered in encouragement. Link tested his now-numb elbow, waved for them to follow him, and led the shadow people to a brave new world where they could live in the light.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Tout le monde! Tout le monde! C'est le fini! Mon dieu!

Legolas: Huh?

Caranril: Everybody! Everybody! It's the end! My God!

Legolas: Are-are you serious?

Caranril: I'm damn serious! I'm desperately hoping this ending will suffice. It didn't work out to be a smash-bang sort of end, but if this isn't enough I'll write an Epilogue or something to satisfy your curiosity.

Legolas: You mean...I'll actually be free to go?

Caranril: (tears up, sniffs) Y-yes.

Legolas: Until you write another story, right?

Caranril: (brightens up) Of course!

Legolas: That's my author...(gives Caranril a big, squishy hug)

AN: Just so that I don't get in trouble or nothin', the title of this chappie comes from William Shakespeare's _The Tempest_. Take _that _citation, English profs!


	22. As Time Goes By

Caranril: Hold yer 'orses folks! Here's a little more to sate your hunger for more.

Thanks to: Sphinx Jinx (Not quite done yet! Just a little more.) and RayxJade (scuffles foot) Aw, shucks! You think it's cute?)

Legolas: Read on!

The Dark Before The Dawn - Epilogue: As Time Goes By...

"I have an appointment at two o'clock with the contractors and Malon on the ranch project, which will be settled as she takes over. We are meeting the ambassadors from Termina for dinner tonight, so you'll need to have your dress tunic steamed. Next week they'll be hosting a gala in our honour, and this will hopefully restart the trade we'd begun all those years ago. Tomorrow I have a meeting with the surveyors to determine if we can salvage anything from the upper rooms. You are visiting the Gorons to invite Darunia and Link to the wedding. I imagine they'll have you stay the entire day, so I'll reschedule your suit fitting to the day after, when I do my dress fitting. Now the cooks-"

Link sighed and wrapped his arms around Zelda, silencing her rattling mouth. "Do you ever take a breath?"

Zelda smiled. "Sometimes, but not until everything is done."

"That could take a while. Our wedding's not for a few more weeks."

"But we have lots of planning-"

Link pressed a finger to her lips. "They say married folks' characteristics rub off on each other. Take a clue from me: breath deeply and take a leisurely walk."

Zelda was slightly puzzled, but she followed Link's suit. They took deep breaths, then slowly walked to the courtyard.

"This is where we first met, remember?" Link reminisced.

"How could I forget?" Zelda grinned. She gave Link a big hug and didn't let go. "I didn't know at the time, but you rescued me from myself. I would have probably become a nun or something if you hadn't spoiled my rhythmic life."

"Or Ganondorf would have killed you," Link added.

"That too." Zelda hesitated a moment. "Um, Link? I've been meaning to ask you...Did Nabooru ever...you know..."

"Get pregnant? Nope. I've been keeping in touch with all the Sages, and Nabooru's just as prickly as ever, though not from a baby. Actually Lenina was pregnant last I wrote."

Zelda giggled. "That's probably what's irritating Nabooru."

"Yeah."

While Zelda was momentarily distracted by servant, Link meandered to the edge of the wall and gazed at the sunset. The fiery colours reminded him of Din.

Din. Farore. Nayru. Link smiled at the thought of the goddesses. He and Zelda still hadn't figured out how to be adequate Guardians of Time, but thanks to the goddesses, they both had their entire lives ahead of them. Meltose had disappeared from Hyrule, at the least from the surface. Link couldn't sense on his presence in Time anywhere nearby, and that left him satisfied.

Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Melody of Memories. Sheik appeared next to him, leaning on his elbows against the stone wall, gazing at the sunset. Link followed suit, content in the silence.

"Genicca says hello," Sheik said. He and Link's aunt conversed often, and Sheik would bring news from the Sheikah colonies around the fields. The dead no longer roamed at night or any other time. There was even rumours that the former Dark Sheikah had been marrying Hylians.

"Is she coming to the wedding?"

"Of course, though she imagines her entrance will be missed, as she doesn't want huge amounts of media attention."

"I understand. She never did like being popular. Doesn't seem like she could be related to me."

Sheik chuckled. "No...it doesn't."

"Hey Sheik," Zelda smiled, sliding an arm into Link's.

Sheik gave her a nod. "You're doing well in piecing Hyrule back together. I believe you two will be just fine without me."

"Huh?" Link and Zelda asked in unison.

"Guys, it's been nearly a year, and the goddesses said that I could cross over. But it was up to me. I need to choose whether or not to cling to the world of the living or to give myself up to the Heavenly Realm. No offense, but being a ghost isn't as cracked up as it seems to be."

"We understand, Sheik," Link said.

"We'll miss you," Zelda added sadly.

"Ah, just name one of your kids after me," Sheik winked. "Farewell, my friends."

"Goodbye." Link watched Sheik disappear in a shower of sparks, then looked at Zelda. "Kids?"

She nodded. "Of course. That's one of the products of marriage, isn't it?"

"Um, how many are you planning on?"

"However many the goddesses allow us," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh...boy...um, yay?"

Zelda laughed and gave Link a big hug. He returned the embrace and led her inside as the sun slipped below the last hill in the fields.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Caranril: Maybe that's enough to satisfy those of you who might need a more solid ending.

Legolas: You still left the ending wide open.

Caranril: With plenty of room for a possible sequel.

Legolas: ...Okay.

Caranril: (hands Legolas fireworks) Here, help me celebrate the end.

Legolas: Really?

Caranril: (hands readers fireworks) There's enough for everybody! Okay, we'll light them on three. One...Two...

Legolas: ...Three!

(explosions)


End file.
